Aftermath
by Elf Wench1
Summary: The Lord of the Black Abyss and the Spirits are gone. What is in the future as the Humans and Deimos try to adapt to their losses. Can they or will they destroy themselves? Twilight of the Spirit fiction. Chapter 39 is up! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I neatly slammed myself into a wall with my other fiction and I just finished playing Twilight of the Spirits and the characters were interesting, so I decided to try a fan fiction. Perhaps it will help me continue Out of the Darkness as well. Haven't really decided if this is worth it or not, but I'll try. Hmmm, warning for foul language._

_Pairings: Derc, meaning Delma/Darc, thanks to Sponge of Horrors for letting me use her term for the pairing, and perhaps some Kharg/Paulette…Kharglette? That's really bad!_

_Disclaimer: Twilight of the Spirits belongs to Cattle call and I'm making no profit from this story._

Aftermath

Chapter 1

Delma sat by the campfire she'd started, gazing into the flames. After the flying castle had sank into the ocean Humans and Deimos had split off to ponder all that had happened.

Volk had disappeared into the forest, muttering something about bringing fresh game back for dinner.

Delma's stomach growled at the thought. She was ravenous, hopefully it wouldn't take him to long. Laughter got her attention and she peered towards the water. It was that boy..Maru...if she remembered correctly. He was pushing sand into a big pile and packing it down while Bebedora watched in puzzlement. Now there's an odd pair, like me and Darc...She frowned. Where had that thought come from? Darc was nothing to her. She'd sworn to kill him to avenge her brother and they sure as hell weren't a pair!

It was then that Camellia walked over and sat down next to her. "It is so very peaceful here. It is hard to believe that there is chaos all over now that the magic of the Deimos and the machines of the Humans are lost forever," the sage said.

Delma was surprised the sage would even talk to her. They had argued from the very first time they'd met. "We'll find a way to survive and become even stronger than before," she shrugged.

"Perhaps, but loss of all my magic makes me feel...empty," Camellia said.

Delma opened her mouth to say something snide, but for some reason she changed her mind. "I think we all feel that way," she mumbled, stabbing her katar's tips into the sand absently. She looked around and spotted Lilia talking to Paulette. "Is Darc still with Kharg?"

"I think so and why not? They have much to discuss I'm sure," Camellia said.

Delma smirked. "I bet they're to busy trying to kill each other to discuss anything," she said.

Camellia giggled. "Going to rush off to your mate's rescue, Delma, dear?" she asked.

"Ha, if anyone needs rescuing it's that stupid Human...Hey! Darc is NOT my mate!" Delma retorted.

Camellia studied her. "Whatever you say," she said.

Delma scowled. "Darc can take care of himself anyway," she grumbled.

Camellia laughed softly and patted Delma's arm. "Deny your feelings all you wish. You and Darc are alike in more ways than you know," she said. She stood once again and glided off.

Delma glared after the smug sage then looked for something to throw at her, but there was nothing handy. "I hate that weed brained hag," she muttered. She glanced around and spotted Kharg as he walked up to Lilia and Paulette. She frowned and stood looking for Darc. Not seeing him, she hesitated then walked slowly over to Kharg.

Kharg turned towards her as she approached. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Where's Darc?" Delma asked.

Kharg sighed and gestured in the proper direction. "He's not in the best of moods," he warned.

"Doesn't matter, he rarely is," Delma said and headed the direction he'd indicated. Soon she found him on a hill staring out over the ocean. She walked slowly towards him.

"What?" Darc asked without turning.

Delma kicked at the ground. "Just wondering if..." she began.

Darc turned to look at her. "If?" he asked.

Delma stomped her foot. "Damn it, Darc, do you have to be such a jackass?" she demanded.

Darc sighed. "Sorry," he muttered, turning away again. His hand moved to cover his birthmark.

Delma blinked a little, startled. He'd never apologized to her before. He sounded like he had before he'd killed Geedo...and Densimo. Before she even knew what she was doing she was standing beside him. "Kind of reminds me of home. I like the ocean," she said.

"Yes, we'll be returning to Orcoth soon. We have a lot of work there," Darc said. "Better hurry and kill me before we get there."

Delma scowled. "You're acting like an ass again," she pointed out.

Darc snorted and turned to face her directly. "Do you still want to kill me? Tell me the truth, Delma," he demanded.

"I...don't know. I should, but...oh damn it, Darc. I hate you!" Delma fumed. She whirled and stormed off. "Volk went hunting for dinner. He should be back soon if you're hungry!" she called over her shoulder.

Darc watched until Delma was out of sight then returned to his thoughts.

_So is it terrible? I know there isn't a lot of people reading this fandom but I was ready for something new. R/R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for being my first and only reviewer, Sponge!_

Chapter 2

Delma returned to her place by the fire just as Volk came out of the forest with a gutted deer slung over his shoulder. He dumped it on the ground. "Dinner's served and there is plenty for all," he said. He peered over towards the Humans. "Humans and Deimos," he added a little louder which ensured they heard him.

Ganz walked over to look at the deer. "A fine buck, you caught it, so I'll cook it," he offered.

Volk made a face. "You can cook your portion if you wish. I could never understand why Humans sear their meat with fire. The blood in flesh is what makes it good," he growled.

Ganz smiled. "We could eat it raw, but I doubt you'd like the aftermath," he said.

Volk grinned. "I have to agree," he said.

"So a compromise, I'll skin the deer and you may claim your portion before I cook it," Ganz said.

"Agreed," Volk said. He looked around. "Where's Darc? He is my alpha and by pack law he has the right to eat first."

Delma scowled. "You and your dumb old pack laws," she groused.

"Deimos laws aren't smart either," Volk retorted, "besides they aren't so different from Lupine ways. I'll find Darc myself." He sniffed the air then walked off.

Darc heard the Lupine's footsteps and turned. "What is it, Volk?" he asked.

"My alpha, I have brought fresh venison, it's your right to eat first," Volk said.

"Will you please stop calling me that," Darc said.

Volk blinked. "Stop calling you what?" he asked.

"Alpha, there's no need out here. You told me in the Drakyr city that you considered me a friend. Friends use each others names, not titles," Darc said.

Volk studied him then smiled. "Alright, Darc, ready to join the others?" he asked.

Darc sighed. "Yeah, came out here to think, but it isn't working anyway," he said. He started walking towards the light of the fire.

Volk stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder. "We are all here to support you even now, Darc," he said.

"I know, and I'm going to need all the support I can get," Darc said.

"You think there will be trouble?" Volk asked, "with the Humans?"

"No...with the Deimos, think about it. Their magic is gone and it was there before I started this little plan to annihilate the Humans, so who will they blame?" Darc asked.

"But it isn't your fault. How would you or any of us know that the spirits would have to leave this world and take their power with them to truly destroy the lord of the abyss ?" Volk asked.

"How many Deimos do you know will think of that or even consider it?" Darc asked with a smirk.

Volk frowned thoughtfully. "Damn, none that I know of," he said.

"Exactly," Darc said. He pulled some spirit stones out of his bag and studied them. "This should be enough to do my air blade spell, but I couldn't even make a simple cure spell work. They're nothing but a handful of pretty pebbles now."

Volk took his hand from Darc's shoulder and plucked one of the stones from his hand and studied it. "You're right, I feel nothing from it," he said.

"It gets worse, know how to tend wounds, sickness or poison without magic? I don't," Darc said.

"Neither do I," Volk frowned. His brow creased with worry.

"I think now you know how much trouble we're really in," Darc said. "Our very survival depends on us being able to work together and pooling our strengths. Deimos haven't done that in centuries. Worse, not just pooling our strengths, like it or not we will have to find some way to get along with the Humans." He dropped the stones back into the bag.

Volk could think of nothing to say, so he said nothing. They walked back to the group without speaking again.

The smell of roasting venison filled the air as they reached the fire. Volk shook his head and looked at Ganz questioningly.

"I didn't forget," Ganz said. He gestured to a more than generous chuck of raw meat that had been put aside.

"Go ahead and eat, Volk, no sense in you waiting. It will take time for the meat to cook," Darc said.

"Very well, Darc," Volk said. He picked up the meat and began to devour it, getting several faintly disgusted looks from the Humans and from Camellia as well.

Darc glanced at Delma then walked off towards the beach. Noticing Maru and Bebedora, he veered in their direction. "Bebedora, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Maru is teaching me how to build a sand house," Bebedora said, pointing to the pile of sand.

"Not sand house, sand castle," Maru corrected, laughing.

Darc studied the mound of sand doubtfully. "Doesn't look like a castle to me," he snorted.

"It's not done yet, you want to help?" Maru asked.

Darc snorted. "I have more important things to do then dig holes and stack sand," he said.

Maru grinned mischievously up at him. "Yeah? Name one," he said.

Darc started to answer then realized he didn't have one. Growling, he turned and stalked the other way. _Great, cornered by a foolish child, a Human one at that, _he thought then Lilia walked up to him. "What?" Darc demanded crossly.

"Easy Darc, I don't bite," Lilia said.

"Right now I can't promise that I won't," Darc warned.

"I'll risk it," Lilia smiled. "Are you all right?"

"Oh sure, I'm fine," Darc snorted.

Lilia laid a hand on his scaled arm. "I know how you feel and it's only Human to be a little worried and scared," she said.

Darc pulled away. "I'm not worried and I'm not scared. I have no reason to be!" he said. _Liar!_ He thought. "Go comfort Kharg or something. I'm busy," he added.

"If you want me to leave you alone just say so," Lilia said, "politely."

"Fine…whatever….leave me alone…please," Darc said.

"See? That didn't hurt," Lilia said. She walked off towards the fire, leaving Darc staring after her.

_I thought about this a lot. It isn't just the loss of all magic that's the problem, it's that the Deimos depended on it for so much. It's the same for Humans who are dependant on machines. Both Humans and Deimos are going to need to help each other if they want to live. R/R please!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kharg stood with Paulette, but he was watching Darc more than her.

"Kharg? What's wrong?" Paulette asked. "Did you and Darc get into a fight again?"

"Not really, we argued a bit, but neither of us drew a weapon," Kharg said. "I doubt we're ever going to understand each other."

"You've been separated seventeen years and are complete strangers to each other. It will take time," Paulette said.

Kharg turned towards her and smiled. "I just hope we can come to some sort of understanding. Darc has a temper like a wildcat. He's made it quite clear that he hates the Human side of him and wants nothing to do with me," he said.

"You hate the Deimos side of you too though and you didn't really want anything to do with him either," Paulette pointed out. "You tried to kill him when you first met."

"Lilia told you, huh? I thought he killed mother. Did Lilia tell you the rest of it?" Kharg asked.

"No, I think she was sorry she told me anything at all. She said I should ask you. What really happened, Kharg?" Paulette asked.

Kharg sighed and took Paulette's hand. "Let's take a walk and I'll tell you," he said.

"Alright," Paulette agreed and let him lead the way, rather pleased he'd taken her hand. He'd never done that before.

It took a while and they'd walked a good distance before Kharg finished.

Paulette shook her head. "So Lady Nafia took a bullet that was intended for Darc and it killed her. She was very brave," Paulette said.

"Yeah, and the only family I have left hates me," Kharg sighed. "Isn't the irony sickening?"

"It often is, you know..." Paulette began.

"What?" Kharg asked. "Go ahead."

"You were luckier than Darc, at least you know you had all Nafia's love. Darc had only a few hours with her and then she died before his eyes. Ask yourself this... Did he witness his father's death too?" Paulette asked.

Kharg stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening. "I never even thought of that. It's bad enough to watch one parent die, but to watch it twice..." he said, shaking his head. His jaw tightened in determination. "Come on, let's go back."

Ganz waved to them when they got close enough to be seen. "Food's done and cool enough to eat, come on!" he called. They joined the others around the fire.

Dinner was rather quiet. Both groups were still a bit uncertain of each other, but the fact everyone was tired didn't help.

Darc rose the minute he was finished and walked down to the water's edge without saying a word.

Kharg finished and waited ten minutes then followed. He stopped beside his brother. "I think we still need to talk," he said.

"There's nothing more to say. Tomorrow we'll go back to the worlds we grew up in and never cross paths again," Darc said. "There's no place for me in your life or for you in mine. We both know it."

"Our parents evidently thought differently," Kharg said.

"Heh, heh, sure they did and look where that got them," Darc said bitterly.

"Look, I know you don't like the Human blood in you, well, I don't like the Deimos blood in me, but it doesn't matter if we like it or not it's still there. Tell me this, what are you afraid of ?" Kharg asked.

Darc whirled on his twin so violently that Kharg flinched. "I am not afraid of anything. We beat your pathetic little group in the tower, remember? We have nothing to fear from Humans," he said.

"I'm only talking about you, not your group. You're afraid that the Human in you will make you weak. That's it, isn't it? You can't be as ruthless as a full Deimos and that irks you, doesn't it?" Kharg challenged.

"I could kill you here and now, Kharg, now get the hell away from me before I lose my temper," Darc warned. He turned to walk away.

"You're a coward," Kharg said softly.

That single comment stopped Darc dead in his tracks. He turned to face Kharg again. "What?" he growled.

"You heard me," Kharg said calmly.

It was then that everything finally reached the boiling point in Darc's mind. The fate of the Deimos rested directly on his shoulders and he couldn't share the burden with anyone for fear he would appear weak which would lead to attack, confusion as his Deimos and Human sides pulled and tugged at him and fear that he might have doomed the Deimos to destruction. Without thinking, he lashed out.

Luckily Kharg saw the blow coming in time to leap back or he would have gotten slashed by Darc's claws. The blow missed by inches and he almost fell, but managed to catch himself.

"Damn you! Damn you, Kharg, you have the gall to call me a coward, you who was pampered, spoiled and fawned over by your precious village! I was left beaten and dying on the road to Orcoth after father died before my eyes," Darc hissed. "When someone found me, took me in, and tended my wounds I thought I was safe only to find I was nothing more than a slave to her, she forced me to obey with a cursed collar that strangled me until she spoke the magic phrase to stop it I spent eleven miserable years like that! Do you think anyone gave a damn about what happened to me? I was just a worthless Deimos wannabe! When I escorted Lilia and…mother…. into Yewbell they looked at me like I was vermin even though I had done nothing and you were more than eager to believe I was a murderer."

Kharg sighed. "I know, mother told me not to let hatred be my guide when I fought. I know now why she didn't want me to fight against the Deimos that came close to Yewbell. They were Drakyr and she didn't want me to fight my father's people," he said. "I'm sorry, Darc. I had no right to judge you."

Darc took a deep breath, trying to force down his temper. He realized he was trembling with the force of his outburst.

"I won't say I know how you feel, because I'll never be able too. I wish your life could have been easier. When I returned to Yewbell after you and Lilia had left the villagers that I had known all my life were afraid of me, angry and disgusted that my mother had actually had children with a Deimos. My Deimos blood was revealed in the worst possible way. A mob of angry villagers followed me when I went to see our mother's grave. Some of them threw rocks and cursed me, cursed mother, and right in front of them bat wings came out of my back. I ran until I was alone and safe then in my anger and fear I ripped them off. I wish I hadn't now," Kharg said.

"I had wings once," Darc said softly, clutching at his birthmark.

"What happened?" Kharg asked.

Darc shuddered. "I was attacked by a group of Drakyr. They wanted the wind stone, but I refused to tell them where it was. I'd hidden it because Geedo, she's the one that enslaved me, would have taken it away from me….when I wouldn't tell one of them ripped them off," he said. "Damn! Why am I telling you this? I don't want your pity! I don't need it!"

"I'm not offering you pity, sympathy perhaps, but never pity," Kharg said.

"And you're sorry, I suppose you think that makes everything alright?" Darc said.

"No," Kharg said, quietly, "I don't and it doesn't."

Darc frowned, studying Kharg.

_I have a new reviewer, go me! Thanks firble! Hey Sponge, how's this one? I'm having way to much fun with this! R/R please! Makes author happy!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The group around the fire couldn't hear everything that was being said, but they did see Darc lash out at Kharg.

Lilia looked concerned and got up, she started when Ganz caught her wrist before she could walk off. She looked at him questioningly.

"Don't," Ganz said. "They'll never settle things between them if you keep interrupting each time."

"But you don't know how Darc can get when he's angry, he nearly hurt Kharg just now!" Lilia protested.

Ganz peered towards the twins. "Darc isn't trying to hit him now and Kharg can take care of himself. Leave them be, Lilia," he said. "Sit down, please."

Lilia looked towards Darc and Kharg again, clearly uncertain.

"Ganz is right, Lilia, you can't follow them around for the rest of their lives," Paulette said.

Lilia sighed and pulled away from Ganz. "You're both right. I won't interfere," she said and sat back down.

Delma snorted indelicately. "You shouldn't interfere with anything Darc is doing at any time, all you'll do is make him angry. He'll ask if he wants you to do something," she said.

"Heh, don't you mean order you?" Volk asked. "He is the alpha after all. he doesn't have to ask."

"He's not my alpha. I don't have to blindly follow his orders like...a...a...puppy," Delma said.

"Watch it," Volk growled. "I'm no puppy, She-Orc."

"Vivid red of anger and orange streaks of annoyance," Bebedora said.

"You be quiet," Volk snorted.

"Besides I've known Darc longer than any of you," Delma said.

"Why did you stab him in the back that day?" Lilia asked suddenly.

That question silenced everyone and they all stared at Delma.

Delma fidgeted. "I had my reasons and Darc and I already discussed it. That's all I'm going to say about it."

Volk snickered. "I'm sure it is. You failed miserably when you tried it," he said.

Camellia giggled.

"Oh, shut the hell up. Neither of you know anything," Delma snapped.

"Acid red of anger, yellow of confusion...blue of attraction," Bebedora said.

"Shut up! You annoying little pest! Stop reading me, I hate it and none of this is anyone's business! " Delma snapped. She felt her cheeks burning. She leaped to her feet, snatching another piece of meat before stalking off.

Tatjana frowned. "What's wrong with the Orcon girl?" she asked, speaking for the time.

"Colors of confusion, uncertainly, swirling, chaotic, head saying one thing, heart saying another...attraction, hate, fear," Bebedora said.

Paulette frowned thoughtfully and looked towards Darc and Kharg then in the direction the Orcon had went. She stood. "I think I'll take a walk," she said. Standing, she walked off.

Delma stood knee deep in water, fuming silently. She'd blushed! Actually blushed! She was acting like a silly Human girl! Footsteps sounded to her left and stopped next to her. It was the Human girl, Paulette if she remembered correctly. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Delma, right?" Paulette asked.

"Yeah, so?" Delma demanded.

Paulette sighed. "It's hard when your head tells you one thing and your heart another, isn't it? Especially when you love someone that has no idea how you feel about them," she said.

"Love," Delma scoffed. "That's a Human emotion, Deimos don't love."

Paulette turned her head and looked Delma straight in the eye. "Don't they?" she asked.

Delma flushed. "No, they don't. Deimos don't feel those sort of emotions," she said.

"Everyone has those feelings if they aren't animals," Paulette said. "Maybe the Deimos hide and deny them, but they do have them."

Delma snorted. "Emotions are for weaklings and idiots," she said.

"Emotions make us strong," Paulette said. "I love Kharg, we grew up together. I'm just a year older than him, but he doesn't see it."

"Which only proves how stupid Humans are," Delma growled.

"Perhaps, but I add to the stupidity by being afraid to admit how I feel because I'm afraid he won't feel the same and it will crush me or ruin our friendship as well," Paulette said. "I don't expect you to bare your heart to me, but if you love Darc and I think you do, don't be a coward like me and refuse to admit it or to tell him. You might be surprised." She walked away before Delma could answer.

Delma was left alone to stare out over the ocean and think. "Damn it," she muttered.

_I figured if anyone would see and understand how Delma felt it would be Paulette, don't you agree? They sort of have the same problem. This chapter's shorter than the others, but I felt it was the perfect way to end it. Thanks to Dark Drow, Firble and Sponge for their reviews. Also thanks to my silent readers. R/R please._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darc was about to respond to Kharg's last remark when they were rudely interrupted. Two tentacles shot out of the water straight at them. Darc managed to duck in time, but the other hit Kharg in the chest and knocked him sprawling.

Darc cursed, drawing his sword. Suddenly another tentacle wrapped around his left leg and yanked. He landed hard on his back. The sword flew out of his grasp. The next thing Darc knew he was yanked into the water.

Kharg scrambled to his feet just as his twin was pulled underwater. "Darc!" he shouted

and lunged forward. More by luck than anything he managed to grab Darc's right arm with both hands. "Help Everyone!" Running footsteps told him that help was on the way. He let go with one hand and tried to grab his sword. The thing yanked hard, pulling Kharg forward and he nearly lost his grip, forcing him to use both hands again.

The tentacle that Darc had avoided waved menacingly in the air then plunged down at Kharg. Weaponless and unable to dodge, Kharg gritted his teeth and braced himself the best he could.

Someone leaped between him and the tentacle. It was Delma, she slashed viciously at it. The severed half fell to the beach, twitching.

The thing pulled again, now Kharg was nearly waist deep in the cold water. He was worried more for Darc than himself. The Deimos was in worse states than he was. He'd drown if they didn't free him soon.

A strong, blue-furred arm wrapped around his waist, preventing him from sliding any deeper into the water and even pulled him back a bit. "I have you, don't let go," Volk growled.

Ganz came up Kharg with Bebedora, Tatjana, Camellia and Paulette. "Where?" Ganz asked.

"It pulled him under, got a hold of his leg!" Kharg panted.

Ganz waded into the water. He only went about seven feet before he stopped abruptly. "There's a drop off and it's deep!" he said.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Delma demanded, slashing at another tentacle.

Maru took in the situation and quickly removed all his gear. He was left only with a well-crafted knife. He waded into the water then took several deep breaths. Putting the knife between his teeth, he dove.

"Maru!" Paulette yelled, but he was already gone.

Ganz cursed. He waded to Kharg's side and took hold of Darc's arm as well.

Suddenly the water foamed and blackish blood welled up.

The pull on Darc stopped and immediately they hauled Darc and Kharg out of the water and to safety.

"He's not breathing!" Kharg said.

Move!" Ganz yelled. Hauling Darc roughly up so the Deimos' back was to his chest, he enfolded him into his arms and squeezed.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Delma demanded.

Ganz ignored the Orcon and did it again.

Suddenly Darc coughed up water and gasped for breath, choking and sputtering.

Ganz lowered him back to the ground on his side, so he wouldn't choke on any seawater that might still be in his lungs. "Tatjana, I have a medic kit in my gear, can you get it for me?" he asked.

"Right away," Tatjana said and hurried off.

Maru came to the surface of the water and sloshed ashore, still clutching the knife which dripped black blood.

"Maru, what did you do?" Paulette asked.

"It was a big squid, we eat them at home. I stabbed it in the eye and it took off. It won't be back," Maru said. "Is Darc alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to Ganz," Kharg said.

Tatjana returned and shoved the medic kit into his hands. "He's bleeding," she said, pointing.

Blood pooled on the ground around Darc's scaled arm. Ganz moved Darc into a better position . He quickly pulled out a cloth and tied it around Darc's arm above the wound, twisting it tight until the blood stopped. "Delma, hold this tight," Ganz said. "Don't let go or the bleeding will start again."

Delma scowled, but moved into position and obeyed.

Opening the kit, Ganz dug around and pulled out some needles and thick thread. He examined the wound then shook his head with a frown and put both back. Taking out two knives, he handed them to Tatjana.

Tatjana knew exactly what to do. She hurried back over to the fire.

Darc groaned and opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked groggily. "I feel like I was pummeled."

"You were, some Deimos, letting yourself almost be drowned by a dumb animal after surviving all we've went through," Delma snorted.

"I can always depend on you to make sure I don't get over confident," Darc smirked.

Delma glared. "Oh, shut up," she said.

Ganz stood up suddenly after examining the cut more closely. "I'll be right back, just keep that tight," he directed Delma. "Kharg, Volk, come over here. I need to have a word with you." He led them far enough away so they wouldn't be overheard.

"What's wrong, Ganz?" Kharg asked.

"It's that cut. It's a lot deeper than I thought, to the bone. None of my needles will pierce those scales and because of the scales I can't cauterize the wound," Ganz said.

"I don't recognize that word. What's cauterize?" Volk asked.

"Basically it's burning the wound shut with a hot knife to stop bleeding," Kharg said, "but why can't you do it?"

"The scales, I can't get the knife hot enough, which brings up the next problem," Ganz said.

"Well?" Volk asked.

"I'm going to have to cut the scales away from around the wound, so I can," Ganz said.

Volk winced. "That will hurt like hell and Darc will never allow it," he said.

"That's the final point. It will hurt like hell, but I've got to do it, so he's going have to be knocked out and you'll have to do it, Volk," Ganz said.

"Are you insane? Darc will have my pelt for a rug if I do that!" Volk growled.

"Would you rather let the wound get infected and perhaps let gangrene set in? How do you think he'll react if that happens and we end up having to cut off his arm before the infection kills him?" Ganz asked.

Volk growled, knowing the answer. "Alright, I'll do it," he muttered, "but he's going to be furious with me."

They returned to Darc and Volk knelt beside him. "I apologize for this, Darc," he said. He didn't wait for the Drakyr to respond. He slugged him solidly in the jaw.

Delma felt Darc go limp. "Damn you, Volk! What the hell was that for?" she yelled.

"His own good, now I'll get started," Ganz said, taking the sterilized knife Tatjana offered him.

_Did that help liven it up, Sponge? I hope so. I'm not great on battle scenes. Thanks for reviewing so faithfully. I think I lost the other two. R/R please!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ganz finished tending Darc and sat back with a weary sigh. "Done," he said.

"So what's the final diagnosis?" Tatjana asked.

"Not good, the cut, a dislocated right shoulder, assorted scrapes and cuts, bruised ribs and a broken left leg," Ganz said.

Tatjana let out a low whistle. "He took a hell of a beating," she said.

"Lucky you were here, but how'd his shoulder get dislocated and his leg broken?" Paulette asked.

"The shoulder was probably from the tug of war to pull him free, I'm not sure about the leg, a submerged rock most likely. That's probably how the ribs got bruised too," Ganz said.

Lilia winced. "Ouch, now what do we do?" she asked.

"We should move him closer to the fire, so he can get dried off," Ganz said.

"How do we move him without hurting him?" Kharg frowned.

"We won't be able to, there will be some pain no matter how we do it," Ganz sighed.

"I'll do it," Volk said. He scooped Darc up as carefully as he could, but a grimace of pain still crossed Darc's face, he carried him to the fire.

Lilia darted ahead and laid out some blankets, making a thick bedroll. "Here," she said.

Volk carefully put Darc down and with Kharg's help removed Darc's armor and sword. Lilia covered him with another blanket.

The group settled around the fire for awhile longer before settling down to sleep. No watch seemed necessary since they were away from the water and Cragh Island was a peaceful place.

Lilia opened her eyes and frowned. The sun was barely up. She sat up and looked around, wondering why she had woken up so early. A soft moan got her attention and it came from Darc's direction. She stood and walked over to check on him. She knelt beside him just as he tried to change position. She pushed gently on his left shoulder to try to stop him.

Darc muttered something then his eyes opened. "What are you doing?" he grumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were awake. I was trying to make you lay still, so you wouldn't make your injuries worse," Lilia said.

Darc frowned. "What sort of injuries?" he asked. When Lilia told him he was shocked by the length of the list. "Damn...where's Volk?"

"Still asleep I guess," Lilia replied.

"I'm going to skin him," Darc growled.

Lilia just laughed. "it's still very early. Try to get some more sleep, good night, Darc" she advised and moved away.

Darc sighed and closed his eyes, even though he knew he wouldn't sleep anymore that night.

A couple hours later everyone was awake. Everyone had to be satisfied with cold venison for breakfast, except for Volk who declined a share and went out to hunt his own.

Kharg brought a portion over to Darc. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Three guesses," Darc groused. He tried to sit up, but changed his mind when a sharp pain shot through his ribs.

Kharg shook his head and offered a piece of meat. "Here," he said.

"What are you doing?" Darc demanded.

Kharg smirked. "Three guesses," he said, imitating Darc's voice.

Darc glared for a minute then sighed and took the meat.

"You need to stay down if you want those ribs to heal," Kharg said, "so don't be stubborn about accepting help." Once the food was gone Kharg set the plate aside. "I was thinking..." he began.

"Better stop, in your case that could be fatal," Darc sneered.

Kharg blinked, not sure if the comment was a joke or an insult. "I want you and the others to come to Yewbell at least until your wounds heal," he continued.

"You must not have been thinking after all. There's no way in hell I'm going into any Human village again and I'd say the others will feel the same way," Darc said.

"Look, it wasn't just Humans who saved this world from destruction, it was Deimos too. I intend to make sure you and the others get equal credit," Kharg said.

"How generous of you to show pity to us poor Deimos...the answer is still no!" Darc snapped.

"Don't force me to kidnap you," Kharg said, only half jokingly.

"Like you could," Darc scoffed.

"I daresay it would be easy, considering you have a broken leg, that makes it hard to fight," Kharg pointed out.

"Volk and Delma would never let you," Darc said.

"Really? Volk was willing to knock you out," Kharg said.

"That was different!" Darc snapped.

Kharg just stared at him with one brow raised. "Was it?" he asked.

"Damn it, Kharg, just go away, you're giving me a headache," Darc said crossly.

Kharg shrugged. "As you wish, but consider this….your injuries make you vulnerable and I'm sure the Deimos will think of that too," he said. With that he stood and walked away.

Much to Darc's annoyance, he knew his twin was right. "Damn it," he muttered. "Now what the hell do I do?"

After breakfast Ganz came over and knelt beside Darc. "Are you in a lot of pain? I have things that will dull it," he offered.

"I'm fine, it'd take more than these to stop me…." Darc hesitated. "Thank you for tending my injuries."

The thanks had been said so softly that Ganz just heard it. "You're welcome, if you need something after all let me know," he said.

"You could drown Kharg in the ocean for me," Darc suggested.

"I wouldn't want to deny you the pleasure of doing that yourself," Ganz said with a grin.

He looked Darc in the eyes. "Kharg sat up with you half the night, you know. He was worried about you," he added softly, so no one could hear him. He got up and left.

After everyone, including Volk was there Kharg cleared his throat. "Well, we need to decide where we're all going from here," he said.

"We already know where we're going…home to Orcoth. We have a lot of work to there after those damn soldiers attacked it," Delma said.

"Actually I wanted to invite you all to come to Yewbell," Kharg said.

"As prisoners?" Volk growled suspiciously.

"Never," Kharg said adamantly, "as guests and allies. You helped save this world at our side and like I told Darc I want to make sure you get thanks for it."

The Deimos looked at each other uncertainly.

"I swear to you that no harm will come to you as long as there is breath in my body and blood in my veins. If you find that I lied to you than you can kill me yourselves," Kharg vowed.

"I did say for all species all over the world, that includes Humans. A new world needs a new start and I suppose it's up to us to begin it," Volk said.

"Well……I'm not to sure about this…but I guess so," Camellia said. She glanced over at Tatjana. "You showed sorrow when we thought Bebedora was dead and joy when we discovered she lived. Hate nearly destroyed us and our world. It would be foolish to repeat those mistakes."

"I am free now so I may experience and learn, I wish to go to this Yewbell if Maru is going too," Bebedora said. She looked at Maru.

"Of course I'm going!" Maru said.

Delma frowned, looking from one person to the next then she looked at Darc. "Alright," she said.

"Wait a damn minute here, I have a say in this," Darc protested.

"You already had a say, and you've lost. Now I know I can carry you to the airship slung over my shoulder like a grain sack and no one will stop me," Kharg said without looking at him.

Delma took one look at the expression on Darc's face and burst out laughing. "Heh, heh, you should see your expression right now, Darc," she sniggered.

Volk looked and started laughing too.

"Oh, shut up and don't think I've forgotten Volk, I owe you," Darc growled.

It was then that everyone started laughing, except Bebedora who looked confused by the whole business.

Darc just scowled, certain he was surrounded by lunatics. Suddenly he smiled. "I haven't lost, your airship runs on power from the spirit stones and they no longer have power," he said.

That stopped the laughter like it was cut by a knife.

Darc smirked.

_Darc has them there, no spirit stones, no power for the Big Owl. Definitely a problem they'll have to solve……I know it happened a bit quick, but I wanted to get them on their way. R/R please! That's a request to all my silent readers too! I'd love to hear from you! But any mean reviews will be deleted after I've laughed at them….see you next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kharg frowned. "I never even thought of that," he grumbled. He looked at Ganz. "I know the Owl has batteries where power is stored for emergencies, but do you think there's enough to get back to Yewbell?"

Ganz frowned thoughtfully. "I believe so, fortunately we can summon the ship from where it is to here or we'd be stranded," he said.

Kharg returned Darc's smirk. "Like I said, you lose," he said.

Darc muttered something that was definitely not a compliment and looked away.

Kharg laughed and took out the co-op and studied it. "Is there something I need to do?" he asked.

"No, there's no code locking it, just press the green button, that's the auto pilot. Big Owl will follow the signal to us," Ganz said.

"Right, here goes," Kharg said and pressed the button.

There was a mechanical whine then the co-op began to spark and smoke. Kharg dropped it then it burst into flames. "Uh oh, we're in trouble," he said.

"Damn, water must have seeped into the case," Ganz muttered.

Kharg avoided looked at Darc, sure that his twin was smirking again.

"So now what are we going to do?" Paulette asked.

"Start swimming?" Kharg suggested.

Paulette folded her arms and scowled at him. "That's not in the least funny," she said.

"Well, Darc and the others got from Aldrow to Ragnoth. What transportation did you use?" Kharg asked. He finally looked at Darc. He had been right, Darc was smirking.

Darc had no intention of answering. He had no desire to go anywhere with his so-called brother.

Kharg sighed. "You have to be the most stubborn person I have ever met," he said.

"We came on the Pyron," Delma said suddenly, surprising everyone, herself most of all.

Kharg turned to her. "Pyron? What's that?"

"It's an animal, a very intelligent one, it flies and can travel a thousand miles in a single night," Camellia said.

"Really?" Tatjana asked, "fascinating, I would love to see this creature."

"Well, Darc will have to summon it, it listens better to him," Delma said.

Darc glared at Delma. "Who says I have any intention of doing that?"

"Damn it, Darc! Do it now or I swear I'll drag you back into the water and drown you myself!" Delma yelled. Her tail lashed angrily as she cracked her knuckles.

Volk looked shocked. "Delma! You can't threaten our alpha! It's disrespectful!" he protested.

"I can and I will, especially when he's being an ass. I have no intention of spending any more time on this boring island," Delma retorted. She turned to glare at Darc. "Well? Are you going to summon it or do I have to start dragging?"

Darc glared back at her, but the She-Orc refused to back down. "Fine, whatever," he growled.

Delma sauntered over and patted Darc on the head. "Good boy," she said.

Darc snarled and took a swing at her, but she jumped back out of his reach, smacking him on the head with her tail as she did.

"Ouch! Damn it! Those damned spikes on your skin hurt! Watch it!" Darc snapped.

"Oops, sorry," Delma said with a complete lack of real apology in her voice.

With a growl, Darc summoned the Pyron, who landed upon the ground with a soft cooing sound, flames blazing upward as it greeted its master.

"WOW! That's so awesome!" Maru shouted.

Tatjana stared. "I've never seen such a creature," she said.

"You'll never see another, it's the only one that exists as far as we know," Volk said.

"That's a shame," Tatjana said. She took a step towards the Pyron then stopped. "Is it safe? I mean it doesn't bite, does it?"

"Pyrons eat water plants, not meat," Camellia said, as always eager to show off her so-called vast knowledge.

Nodding, Tatjana walked over to the Pyron and cautiously reached out, touching its head.

The Pyron accepted her touch, even seemed to like it.

"Traitor," Darc muttered.

"We should go to where the Owl is parked first. I don't want to leave it behind if we can use it still," Kharg said. He looked at Darc then walked over to him. "Someone help me get him to his feet."

"I don't need your damned help," Darc grumbled.

"Yes you do, if you put any weight on that leg you could cause more damage. You don't want to cripple yourself just for your damned pride," Kharg said.

Darc glared at him. There was really nothing he could say.

Ganz moved to Kharg's side and together they got Darc to his feet then Ganz backed off.

"Like I said you can't put any weight on that leg and there's only one way to make sure you don't," Kharg said.

Suddenly Darc found himself slung over his twin's shoulder like a sack of grain and being carried towards the Pyron. "Hey! Put me down!" he snarled. He tried to struggle, but was forced to stop when a sharp pain shot through his ribs.

"Stay still, stop being so damned stubborn," Kharg said.

Camellia giggled.

"It's not funny, damn it!" Darc snarled.

"You ought to see it from my point of view," Camellia said.

Delma smirked, trying to stifle her own snickers.

Kharg felt Darc tense like he was going to start struggling again. "Don't or I'll have Ganz pour a sleeping potion down your throat." He grinned. "Isn't it nice that we're finally getting close to each other?"

Darc scowled. "I'm going to strangle you in your sleep, Kharg," he said.

"I'm safe for six weeks, that's how long it will take for your leg to heal. We'll have plenty of time to talk," Kharg said cheerfully.

"Six weeks!" Darc half-shouted.

"A broken bone isn't like a sprained ankle, little brother," Kharg said.

"What makes you think you're the eldest?" Darc demanded.

"Just a hunch," Kharg shrugged.

"Just a fancy word for a blind guess," Darc muttered.

It took some time for the Pyron to get big enough for all of them to ride, but finally they were on their way to East Halshine where the Owl was waiting.

_Darc going to go crazy being bedridden for six weeks, right now Kharg has his stubborn brother right where he wants him…..R/R please. Many thanks to Sponge of Horrors who offered suggestions, ideas and corrections when needed!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The clearing the Owl was moored in was larger then it looked from above. A small stream ran through it and several trees covered with pink or white flowers lined it. The grass was thick and dotted with brightly colored flowers, neither the flowered trees or the flowers were familiar to any of the Deimos.

Everyone got down from the Pyron and it shrank to a smaller size. "Wait here, we might need you," Kharg told it. He carried Darc to a large rock, lowered him to the ground, then helped him sit down. "No sense carrying you all the way inside until we find out if we can use the Owl or not." He followed Ganz and Tatjana inside.

Darc sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position. He glanced at the Pyron. It seemed to be laughing at him and he was sure it was smirking. The fact it seemed to be obeying Kharg was even more annoying. "Shut up."

The Pyron moved away towards the stream and settled down next to it, ignoring him.

Darc glared at it a final time then glanced around to see what the others were doing.

Maru and Bebedora had wandered down to the stream. Maru was talking and gesturing while Bebedora watched and listened.

Camellia had also wandered down to the stream. She was sitting under one of the trees with her back against the trunk. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was talking though no one was close.

Volk was standing with Paulette and they were talking quietly together.

Lilia wandered through the clearing occasionally pausing to look at or smell a flower.

Delma emerged from the other side of the airship, touching it once and a while.

Darc wasn't surprised, it had been obvious the Orcon had been curious about the ship since they first saw it in the forest. All in all it seemed like all was well for now and Darc finally allowed himself to relax, even closing his eyes.

The wounds all still ached, but pain was not really a concern for Darc. He was used to pain after those many years of enduring Geedo's beatings. It was the fact he was forced to depend on others for the smallest things that aggravated him. He always had to depend on himself for everything and he hated not being able to handle himself. Soft footsteps drew his attention and he opened his eyes.

Delma walked up and stopped in front of him, holding a cup. "What the hell were you doing, taking a nap?" she asked.

"No, just thinking, what do you want?" Darc asked.

Delma held out the cup. "Kharg asked me to give this to you. It's supposed to kill the pain. He said that there's better medical supplies in the ship and that Ganz wants to tend your leg again," she said.

Darc accepted the cup. One whiff of the contents was almost enough to make him toss it aside. "This smells," he grumbled. Taking a deep breath, he drank the potion all at once. "I never thought it was possible."

"Never thought what was possible?" Delma asked.

"That anything could taste worse then Geedo's idea of cooking," Darc said disgustedly.

Delma stared then laughed. She sat down on the rock next to him.

That surprised him and he gave her a puzzled look. She hadn't come that close for a long time.

Delma shifted until she was looking into Darc's eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't want to do it anymore," she said.

Darc eyed her, slightly confused.

"Kill you, what's done is done and I just want to start over. How about you?" Delma asked.

"I would like that. You were the only one in Orcoth to treat me like a Deimos and I appreciated it. So does this mean we have a truce?" Darc asked.

"Until you make me angry again," Delma retorted..

"Which means the truce will last….about ten minutes," Darc snorted.

Delma laughed again then frowned. "I'm sorry I stabbed you, Darc," she said nervously.

"So am I…it hurt," Darc remarked.

Delma looked at him and saw he was joking then smiled.

"I'm sorry too…for everything," Darc added, turning serious.

There was a long awkward silence as both of them considered what had been said and tried to decide what else needed to be said.

Darc was just getting ready to say something when Lilia came up to them. She held up a red flower. "Look what I found, it's a flame lily. I haven't seen one in ages," she said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Darc sighed. Sometimes Lilia had the most awful timing. "Yeah, sure," he muttered unenthusiastically. He never could understand why Human women got so excited about flowers. He turned back to Delma, wanting to finish the conversation.

When he returned his attention to Delma she had already gotten up, tail twitching slightly in aggravation. She snorted then gave Darc a curt nod. "Meh, see you later, Darc," she growled. She gave Lilia a venomous look that she didn't bother to disguise. Turning, she kicked at the ground and walked back to the Owl, seeming enthralled with it once again.

Lilia blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…..I just.." she stammered as Darc glared at her.

Darc forced down his temper. "I know, I'd like to be alone now, if you don't mind," he half-growled.

Lilia smiled weakly and nodded then hurried off.

Eyes glowing crimson, Darc clenched his left hand into a fist and heard something crunch. Looking down, he realized he'd crushed the metal cup he'd still been holding. He dropped it. "Damn," he muttered.

_That's okay, Dark Drow, I'm glad you're still with me! R/R please! Many kudos to Sponge for her help!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Darc glanced over at Delma again then he saw Volk cautiously approaching.

The Lupine stopped in front of him. "Are you still planning to skin me?" he asked.

Darc shrugged. "I suppose not, I'll settle for punching you," he said.

Volk grinned. "Fair payment, a punch for a punch," he agreed. "Are you alright?"

Darc gave him a look that clearly asked if he was stupid.

"I didn't actually mean the wounds. I know they hurt. You seem...troubled," Volk said.

Darc started to deny it then sighed. "I suppose I am, I keep trying to figure out where to go from here, but I have no idea," he complained. He peered towards the Owl. "And my so-called brother is driving me crazy."

Volk sat down on the rock next to Darc. "Why?" he asked simply.

Darc frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know how to explain it," he said. "I can somehow...read his emotions and sometimes I could finish his sentences if I chose to. I've never felt this kind of connection to another Deimos...it bothers me," he said slowly. He laughed, but there was little humor in it. "I'm not making sense."

"Perhaps you are," Volk offered.

"What?" Darc asked.

"Twins are very rare in my pack, but there one set that was born about the same time as I. They felt each other's pains, feelings, could read each other's very thoughts," Volk explained. "My pack believes that twins are somehow two bodies that share a single spirit, a single soul, perhaps that is what you're feeling."

Any other time Darc would have sneered, but somehow he couldn't, not this time. "Perhaps." He saw Kharg come out of the airship and head towards them. "Damn, here we go again."

"Did the potion stop some of the pain?" Kharg inquired as he came up to them. "Ganz is ready to tend your leg now."

"He already tended it once, isn't that enough?" Darc complained.

"Obviously not, so are you ready?" Kharg asked.

"No," Darc groused, "but I guess I might as well get it over with."

Kharg looked at Volk. "Since you're here would you help me? I won't have to sling him over my shoulder then," he grinned.

"Gladly," Volk said.

Between them they got Darc into the airship and to the small infirmary.

Ganz gestured to a cot. "Over there, I'm almost ready," he directed.

Volk and Kharg set Darc on the edge of the cot. "Alright?" Kharg asked. "Are you in pain?"

"No, the potion did what it was supposed to do," Darc replied. He looked around the room. He eyed several strange machines warily. They looked more like instruments of torture then of healing.

Ganz came over to the cot, carrying a bowl and a thick roll of cloth. He calmly removed the splint he'd put on at the island. Once he'd finished he began covering the leg with a thick, grayish paste.

"What the hell is that?" Darc growled.

"It's plaster," Kharg explained.

"Which tells me absolutely nothing," Darc informed him.

"It's a kind of like the clay used to make pottery, after it hardens it will make sure the bone stays in place so it heals right," Kharg explained, trying to keep it as simple for his twin as possible.

Darc snorted, obviously not impressed or amused.

"Don't you two start again," Ganz said, sternly. He frowned at both of them. "I swear I'm tempted to drug both of you just for some peace and quiet. Shut up, both of you."

Kharg started to retort despite the warnings, but Ganz jabbed a finger at him, like a mother to a child. "I said shut up!" He turned his attention to Darc, looking at both of them like they were misbehaving children. "That goes for you too, Deimos." He slapped on some more plaster.

Volk had to turn his back to hide his smirk at the Human scolding his alpha and his brother like they were naughty cubs.

Darc and Kharg scowled at each other, but kept quiet the rest of the time Ganz was working.

"Finished, that should take care of it," Ganz said, wiping his hands clean on a towel. "Luckily we have enough stored power that the ship can make it to Yewbell easily. Why don't you go get the others on board?" he suggested to Kharg.

Kharg shrugged. "Right, I'll get them," he agreed and left.

Ganz went back to a shelf and picked up a small brown jar. "One more thing, might as well check your arm too." He returned to Darc and removed the bandages.

When Darc saw the wound his eyes widened then narrowed. Scales were missing and scabs had formed where they'd been, not to mention an ugly burn. "What did you do?" he snarled, giving Ganz a deadly look.

Ganz completely ignored the look. "I had to burn the wound shut. It was deep and bleeding badly, but the scales were in the way, so I had to cut them away from the wound. That's why I had Volk knock you out," he explained, opening the jar.

Darc turned his attention to Volk. "Remember what I said about settling for punching you back….forget it, I am going to skin you!" he hissed. He flinched when Ganz began covering the wound with dark brown salve from the jar. It was freezing and stung.

"Volk, help me get Darc fully onto the cot, he should be laying down," Ganz directed when he'd finished applying the salve and wrapped the wound with clean bandages.

Volk nodded and helped Ganz move Darc fully onto the cot.

"This is humiliating," Darc complained, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"So don't get in the way of the sea life next time," Ganz said. "Stay there."

Darc glared at the cast as if it were all it's fault that he was stuck. It came from his ankle to just over his knee. "Where do you think I'm going to go?" he sneered.

Ganz gave him a rather unsettling smile. "I don't think you're going anywhere because if you try anything that foolish I'll strap you down."

"You wouldn't dare!" Darc snarled.

"Want to bet?" Ganz retorted. He put everything away. "Let's go, Volk, he should try to get some sleep anyway."

Volk looked at Darc with some amusement then followed Ganz from the infirmary.

Ten minutes laterthe engines started with a low rumble of power and the Owl lifted off.

_Darc and Kharg have met their match in Ganz! He won't put up with any nonsense from either of them! R/R please!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Delma was delighted by the ride. She spent the whole trip at the window, watching the view. "This is even better than the Pyron, Volk!" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. "I love it!" she crowed.

Volk groaned, looking sick. "Lupines weren't meant to fly," He glanced briefly out the window before backing away and turning. He looked more green then blue at that moment. "How far?" he asked, giving Ganz a rather pitiful look.

"Only another hour," Ganz said, giving Volk a sympathetic smile.

"You're such a wimp when it comes to flying, Volk," Delma mocked.

Volk snarled at her, eyes savage. "Shut your damned mouth, She-Orc!" he warned. The anger and tone of his voice even made Delma flinch back.

"Alright, alright," Delma grumbled. She turned back to the window.

Meanwhile soft footsteps woke Darc from a restless doze. He waited, having a good idea who it was. He was proven right when Lilia came in.

"Hello, Darc," Lilia smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Darc sighed. "Is that all you came to do? Ask me questions that you should know the answers to already?"

"No, I just thought you might like some company. It's annoying to be bedridden after all," Lilia offered kindly, smiling despite Darc's harsh words.

Darc sighed. He'd never had anyone ignore his temper so easily. Most people would have scurried out of the room if he'd used that tone of voice on them. "Can't argue with that. It's already annoying me."

"Delma is so excited about flying that she's nearly hopping, but I think poor Volk is airsick," Lilia laughed, obviously amused.

"Volk hates flying," Darc shrugged, already used to this fact.

"Obviously..." Lilia paused, biting her lip nervously. "Darc...I'm sorry I interrupted you and Delma. I saw the look she gave me."

"She'll get over it eventually, she's just got one hell of a temper," Darc told her. "Just stay out of her way until she cools off and everything will be fine."

"I was wondering if you had gotten over it," Lilia murmured. "You were angry too. I could tell."

"I was upset," Darc corrected. "It was the first time we'd talked without getting into an argument and I was disappointed we didn't get to finish, that's all."

Lilia knew Darc was lying, but she decided not to call him on it. "So is Delma pretty?" she inquired.

Darc blinked, caught off guard by the sudden change in subject. "What is this? An interrogation?"

Suddenly Lilia giggled. "I can't believe it...You're blushing!"

Darc gave her a withering stare. "I don't blush," he growled.

"You are right now, I guess you do think Delma's pretty," Lilia teased, obviously delighted.

At that moment Darc would have gladly thrown something at the annoying female, but there was nothing handy near by.

Just then Delma walked into the room. She stopped when she saw Lilia next to Darc and a frown spread across her face.

"Hi, Delma, I'll see you later, Darc. I think I'll go back to the bridge. We should be landing soon," Lilia said and left before either of them said anything.

Darc groaned inwardly, bracing himself for the explosion he knew was coming.

Delma scowled after Lilia then turned the scowl on him. "What was she doing here?" she growled.

"She came to apologize to me for interrupting us when we were talking," Darc said, hoping that would stave off the rant.

"She didn't apologize to me. Besides I saw how close she was to you for that so-called apology," Delma snarled, eyes narrowing. "I am so sick of everyone gawking at her, even you. Is she so perfect in everyone's eyes? She's nothing but a simpering weakling." Delma batted her eyelashes. "Oh help, save the fragile, innocent maiden from the big, bad monster. Eeekk!"

Darc had to bite his lip to keep from smiling or worse laughing at Delma's performance. She wasn't in a good mood and she still had her katar on. He didn't want to get stabbed again.

Delma spat in disgust. "She has no skill at all except her dumb music, but you and your dim witted brother fall all over yourselves trying to protect her." She batted her eyelashes again. "Oh, my hero, thank you for saving me!" she mock-simpered.

Darc sniggered before he could stop himself. He hadn't even known Delma knew how to simper like that. Luckily Delma didn't seem to have heard him.

Delma began to pace, tail switching violently. "That scrawny Human wouldn't last five minutes in Orcoth. They'd tear her to pieces before she could blink. Then when she said she'd give her life to seal the ark everyone was so impressed…Well, we weren't exactly picking daisies during that fight. We almost got killed. She didn't do a damned thing that we didn't!"

"But Delma…." Darc began, not really sure what he was going to say.

Delma didn't give him a chance. "Idiots! All men act like idiots around a girl that's sort of pretty! Am I so ugly?" She kicked angrily at the floor.

"No one has ever been prettier to me then you," Darc said quietly.

Delma whirled and stared at him, eyes wide and filled with shocked disbelief. "WHAT?"

Darc mentally slapped himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He just knew he was blushing again. _Fool, why don't you pounce on her while you're at it? _He didn't answer, hoping to think of a way out of the predicament his mouth had gotten him into.

"Darc, did you say what I think you said?" Delma asked, her tail had stopped twitching and she moved closer to him. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Darc looked up into her eyes, fully intending to tell her she was hearing things, but the pleasure and hope in her eyes changed his mind. He couldn't bring himself to crush them. "I always thought you were pretty, Delma."

Delma sank down on the edge of the cot. She was blushing too, which made things a little less awkward. "No one has ever called me pretty."

"Then the other Orcons were blind as well as stupid," Darc said firmly.

They were silent after that. Both of them were a little shaken by what had just happened. There was a lot of things to clear up.

"Delma, did you think I was a freak?" Darc asked, suddenly curious.

Delma fidgeted for a minute then slowly looked up. "I thought you were sort of handsome, still do actually. You were the first friend I ever had too."

"Am I still a friend or are you angry at me for blurting that out?" Darc inquired cautiously, still not sure of her mood.

"No, you're still a friend….Damn it, Darc! You picked a lousy time to do this. I ought to…" Delma began. She didn't get a chance to finish the thought. Just then there was a heavy thump and the engines died. It seemed that the Owl had reached its destination and landed.

Delma gave Darc a fierce look and pointed her katar at him. "This discussion isn't over, not by a long shot and be warned, would be king of the Deimos, if I think you're actually flirting with that skinny little girl I'll hurt you." She gave him a smile that clearly displayed her fangs before standing and leaving the room.

Darc had the notion that he'd just had a very close call. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He had plenty to think about.

Ten minutes later Kharg and Ganz entered the infirmary. "Darc? You awake?" Kharg asked.

"No," Darc replied sarcastically. "I'm asleep."

Ganz laughed heartily at that one.

Kharg just rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair next to the cot. "We're ready to head into Yewbell," he said.

"If you think I'm going to be carried into town over your shoulder while every thrice damned Human in the place gawks then you can forget it," Darc said without opening his eyes.

"How do you plan to stop me?" Kharg challenged.

Darc raised his left hand and flexed his fingers, drawing attention to the sharp claws. He didn't say a word, not that he had to.

Kharg sighed. "Must you be so stubborn?"

Darc pretended to think it over for all of a minute. "If it makes trouble for you, yeah."

Ganz snorted then smiled. "Kharg, come on."

Kharg looked puzzled, but he shrugged and followed Ganz out of the room. "What's up?" he asked.

"You must have had a way to transport crates of spirit stones back to Yewbell. What was it?" Ganz asked.

"A cart, drawn by a mule, but what does that have...oh, I see. That's a good idea, but I bet Darc won't be thrilled with that idea either," Kharg sighed. "He seems determined to argue with me on everything."

"If he raises to much of an argument we can drug him," Ganz joked then sobered. "We'll probably have to do that anyway. I doubt the trail is very smooth."

"Afraid not, just the opposite if I remember right," Kharg replied.

"Three of us will go back to Yewbell to get the cart and bring it back here. I think you should be one of them. Also you should stay there while the others bring the cart back," Ganz suggested.

"Why do you want me to stay behind in Yewbell though?" Kharg asked, not understanding.

"As the leader of the defense corps you give the orders and it might be wise to let the townsfolk know the a group of Deimos will be with us when we return," Ganz explained. "You don't want someone to overreact and attack one of them."

Kharg winced at the thought. "I see your point, alright. I'll take Paulette and Maru back to Yewbell with me. Are you sure you don't need me to help with Darc?"

"I can handle him. Like you said he's determined to argue with you. He listens to me," Ganz smirked.

Kharg sighed. "I'll get them and we'll get going." He glanced back into the infirmary then walked off.

Kharg explained to Paulette and Maru why they needed to go back to Yewbell and they agreed to go along. Soon they were headed off down the trail.

Maru soon was a ways ahead of them, but keeping in sight in case something attacked.

Paulette kept one eye on Kharg then frowned. "Alright Kharg, what's the problem? You're touching your birthmark again."

"I was thinking maybe this is a mistake, that I should have let Darc go his own way. It's obvious he has no interest in going to Yewbell," Kharg sighed.

"I think not," Paulette smiled.

"Huh?" Kharg looked at her in puzzlement.

"I was talking to Volk on the airship and I learned a few things," Paulette hinted.

"Like?" Kharg prompted.

"Well, Volk told me that the strongest Lupine in the pack is leader. A pack member must obey the alpha's every order. Refusal is not an option no matter what. Darc became Volk's alpha when he defeated him in a duel," Paulette said thoughtfully.

"So?" Kharg asked, not sure what Paulette was getting at.

Paulette sighed in exasperation. "So why didn't Darc just order Volk to prepare to return to Orcoth? If Darc had done that then there would have been no debate."

"You're right, but he didn't!" Kharg exclaimed then sighed. "Which leads to the question of why not?"

Paulette shrugged. "You'll have to ask him to get the answer to that."

"Good luck doing that in my case," Kharg muttered.

"Patience," Paulette reminded him. She smiled. "You and Darc do have some things in common you know."

"Come on, Paulette, all we've done since we met was fight, verbally and with weapons," Kharg protested.

Paulette nodded. "You were both fighting to defend your people and for what you thought was right. You want to know what your problems really are? You're to much alike, plain and simple." She shook her head with a faint smile. "Darc hides his Human side behind Deimos fierceness while you hide your Deimos side behind Human civilization. Don't you see that?"

Kharg was silent the rest of the way to Yewbell, thinking about what Paulette had said. By the time they had reached Yewbell Kharg had resolved not to allow Darc to push him away or to give up no matter what.

Almost the moment the three of them entered Yewbell they were surrounded by worried villagers, all talking at once.

Finally Duncan got everyone's attention and they quieted down, realizing Duncan would most likely ask the same questions. "The machines just stopped except the ones that have emergency batteries. What is going on, Kharg?"

"It's a long story, Duncan and I promise to tell you all of it, but right now we need the use of the mule and cart," Kharg said.

"But Kharg..." Duncan began.

"Please Duncan, the cart, one of our group is injured. He can't walk and we want to get him here soon as possible," Kharg said.

Duncan nodded, looking embarrassed. He sent a boy to harness the mule and bring it to them. "Anything else?"

Kharg took a deep breath to steady himself, knowing what the likely reaction would be. "Yes, our group now also has five Deimos, one of them is my brother."

There was dead silence for a moment then the villagers started muttering.

"You mean that freakish half-breed?" Someone called.

Kharg turned towards the voice though he couldn't tell who'd spoken. His eyes flashed with anger. "No. I mean my brother. You might as well call me a freakish half-breed as well or perhaps you'd like to skip the name calling and throw rocks at me again?"

"But Kharg, that Deimos killed your mother! Now you're defending it?" the same voice called.

"You mean he and he didn't kill her, she was shot by a Dilzweld soldier. Darc actually saved her and Lilia from the emperor's airship, Lilia told me all about it." Kharg snapped He decided not to tell the whole story. "I don't care if you accept who Darc is or not, but anyone tries to hurt him will face me."

Paulette stepped forward. "And me!" she said.

Maru eagerly leaped forward beside Paulette. "That goes for me too!"

The boy arrived with the mule and wagon. Kharg turned to Paulette. "Alright Paulette, Maru. Bring everyone home."

A bit concerned, Paulette glanced around at the villagers who had split into small groups talking quietly among themselves. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, go on. Just be careful," Kharg said.

Meanwhile Duncan went from group to group listening before going back to stand in front of Kharg. "None of us like the idea of a bunch of Deimos running around Yewbell. Are you sure it's wise to bring Deimos in here. They could be plotting some treachery."

"When I explain everything you'll all understand. I'll do it first thing in the morning." Kharg frowned. "Duncan, when I first visited mother's grave there was no headstone, no flowers like there are now. Who buried her?"

Duncan cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, ah you see Kharg, we were all angry and well…."

"Who buried her?" Kharg demanded.

"The Deimos and Miss Lilia I guess," Duncan said, obviously very uncomfortable now.

"I take it since you don't know that you weren't there," Kharg stated coldly. "Were any of you?"

The gathered villagers looked everywhere, but directly at Kharg.

"Well, we fixed it up after Paulette made us see how wrong we were……" Duncan started to explain.

"Don't bother, I know exactly what you're getting at," Kharg interrupted. "If you'll excuse me I would like to go home and rest." He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he forced them back. Turning, he went to his mother's, now his, house. The problem was that with his mother dead it didn't feel like home and he was no longer sure Yewbell was home either.

_Whew, looong chapter, I'm going try to make all of them this way, but it will slow down my updating a bit. I dedicate this tale to Sponge who helps me so much! Thanks again! R/R please!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ganz was waiting outside the Owl when they arrived. "How'd it go?" His brow was slightly furrowed in concern.

Paulette and Maru got out of the wagon and Paulette tethered the mule. "Not to bad, at least no one threw anything," Paulette joked, trying to smile, but it was obviously faked.

Maru was grinning. "You should have heard it, Ganz. Kharg really let them have it. He said if anyone attacked Darc they'd have to go through him first. We said us too."

Ganz frowned. "So they gave Kharg a hard time." He spoke slowly and thoughtfully as if he was just thinking out loud.

Paulette shrugged and answered anyway. She sighed in mingled exasperation and annoyance. "We figured they would, but who can blame them? Hate and fear can't be banished in a day."

Maru grinned cheerfully. "We saved the world, they'll get over it." He bounded off to find Bebedora.

Tatjana joined the group. "So are we going to Yewbell?" Serious blue-gray eyes studied Ganz then Paulette, waiting for an answer. They lingered longer on Ganz than Paulette, but neither of them noticed.

"We'll go," Ganz said. He glanced back at the airship. "Darc isn't fit to travel much more and we're all tired and hungry I'm sure."

Paulette looked herself over. "Let's not forget dirty. I can't wait to take a long, hot bath and change into fresh clothes." Her nose wrinkled slightly in distaste as she studied the mud, grass stains and spots of blood on her clothing, making her look like a normal eighteen year old instead of a savior of an entire world.

Just then the mule brayed loudly in panic and shied back. It tried to rear, but the tether prevented it from doing so.

"Damn, I should have thought of this." Ganz was angry at himself for not anticipating the mule's reaction to a certain member of their group. "Volk, stay where this damned beast can't pick up your scent. It thinks you're a wolf."

"Very well." Volk studied the mule and grinned, showing unsettlingly sharp fangs. "The stupid beast looks absolutely delicious. Can I eat it when we get back?"

"Sorry Volk, I don't think the villagers would like that. Besides why would you want to hurt the cute little mule?" Paulette jibed. She realized Volk was joking by his tone.

Delma came over, only to be forced to jump aside when the mule snapped at her. She gave it a vicious look. "That damned thing tried to bite me!"

"Well, maybe it thinks you look delicious," Camellia smirked from behind her, obviously enjoying the game.

Delma glanced over her shoulder at the sage before turning back to the Lupine. "We could eat it anyway, Volk. I could even carve it into steaks," she growled, jabbing her katar in the mule's direction.

Lilia walked over to the mule and stroked its nose. "Does it have a name?"

"Suzi," Paulette shrugged.

Delma watched Lilia pet the mule with anticipation, hoping it would bite her, instead it nuzzled her affectionately. It figures, she thought bitterly. "Is Suzi a female name?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Paulette asked, looking puzzled.

Delma snorted. "Never mind." She changed the subject. "So now what?"

"We're going to get a mattress from one of the cots and some of the spare blankets, so it will soften the ride. Last thing Darc needs is to be jolted around. Volk and I will take care of that. If the rest of you would please gather any supplies that might be useful then we should be able to reach Yewbell before nightfall," Ganz said. Agreeing with the plans, everyone went to work.

Meanwhile Darc had fallen asleep and started to dream. He felt the agony of having his wings ripped from his back once again, felt blood against his skin. He moaned softly in his sleep. The memory faded and suddenly he was back in the Dragon Cave.

The stone carving stared at him, eyes glowing. "Come, I can make you whole, but you must take the first step, you must chose….. Come to me, children of wind...come." Darc jolted awake, barely suppressing a cry. After a minute he realized he'd been crying in his sleep, thankfully no one was in the infirmary to see it. He dried his face and shifted, trying to get comfortable. _Great, so now I'm reduced to bawling, just like a weakling Human._

Ganz and Volk came in then and took the mattress off one of the cots then carried it from the room. They came back a few minutes later and took out some blankets along with a second medical kit. The next time they came over to the cot where Darc laid.

"Alright, Darc, we're ready to head to Yewbell now. Volk and I are going to help you outside. We have transportation for you that does not mean being slung over anyone's shoulder, so you don't have to use your claws on anyone," Ganz said.

"That's a matter of opinion," Darc muttered, but he allowed them to get him on his feet and help him outside. When Darc saw the small cart with a mule hitched to it he wasn't amused. "No chance in hell am I going to be hauled to Yewbell in that thing!"

"Why not? You aren't being carried at least," Ganz said, not seeing what the problem was.

"I am not trusting my neck to that ugly cross breed of a horse and a rabbit," Darc snapped. He glared at the cart. It looked like it was going to fall apart the first time they hit a rut to him.

The mule looked at Darc and snorted then gave the cart a kick.

"Easy, girl, it's alright," Lilia said, stroking the mule's neck soothingly.

"Don't worry, Darc. Suzi is a very well behaved, gentle thing," Paulette added, sounding like she was trying to sooth a child. "You don't have to be afraid of her. She won't hurt you."

Darc glared at the annoying woman. "I'm not afraid of that ugly beast. Don't patronize me! Gentle and well-behaved my ass. It's playing innocent while it plans its attack, just waiting for me to drop my guard and get close," he rasped. He glared at the mule, like he wanted to tear it to pieces.

The gray mule turned its head towards Darc and brayed. It seemed to have an evil glint in its eyes.

"Well, Darc, there's two choices, either you ride in the cart or I carry you," Ganz shrugged.

Darc scowled. "Fine, the cart, but if that thing bites me than it'll be supper," he warned.

"Alright, someone get into the cart, so they can support him and help lower him to the floor," Ganz directed.

Lilia abandoned the mule and clambered into the cart. "I'll help."

Muttering, Delma sprang into the cart, her shoulder slammed into Lilia.

Lilia staggered and nearly tumbled out of the cart. "Hey! Be careful!" she protested.

"Darc's no lightweight, you won't be strong enough to support him and the last thing he needs is to be dropped," Delma informed her coolly.

Paulette got in too. "She's right, Lilia," she said.

Lilia frowned, about to protest then seemed to change her mind and moved out of the way.

It took a lot of effort, but finally they got Darc into the cart and settled as comfortably as possible. Unfortunately it wasn't easy and Darc was as white as flour and sweating by the time it was over.

Ganz scowled and pulled out the second medical kit. Opening it, he searched the contents until he found a small green bottle. "Someone raise his head and shoulders, so he can drink this without choking."

Delma slipped behind Darc and sat with her legs under her then arranged Darc so that his head and shoulders rested on her lap.

"Perfect," Ganz said. He pressed the small bottle into Darc's hand. "Drink, it will stop the pain. Just be warned that it will probably make you drowsy." He watched the Deimos drink down the potion then took the bottle. "You can let him down now."

Delma nodded, but made no move to do so. She took off her katar and laid it beside her.

Paulette smiled knowingly and climbed out of the cart. "I'll drive, come on, Lilia, you can ride up front with me."

Once Lilia joined her Paulette urged the mule forward and they were on their way to Yewbell.

They arrived in Yewbell by mid afternoon. Paulette stopped the mule in front of Kharg's house and she and Lilia got down.

"I'll get Kharg, so he can help us with Darc," Ganz said. "I could use your help too, Maru."

"Alright," Maru agreed.

Ganz went to the door and knocked. "Kharg, we're here!"

"Coming!" Kharg yelled. After a few minutes he opened the door and came out. "I got the guestrooms ready."

Ganz had Darc take another dose of the painkiller then Paulette and Delma helped Darc to his feet.

Kharg and Ganz helped Darc down from the cart and they headed for the house.

It was while they were doing so that Kharg noticed a group of villagers staring at the group with expressions varying from distrust to dislike and to hate. He glared at them and they self-consciously looked away.

Maru led the way to open doors and move things out of the way as needed.

"Let's go, Lilia and I'll show you around Yewbell while they get Darc settled," Paulette offered. She jumped down from the cart, gesturing for Lilia and the Deimos to follow her. She turned to Tatjana with a smile. "You want to come?"

Tatjana shrugged. "I have no pressing business to attend to, so I might as well."

Delma glanced towards Darc then shrugged. "Why not?" Picking up her katar, she leaped down from the cart.

"Many souls, many colors to see," Bebedora said. "I want to go."

"I think I would like to see the town," Camellia agreed with a girlish giggle.

Volk shrugged and tugged at the collar of his red cloak. "Might as well. We're going to be here a while."

"Good, follow me," Paulette said and led them away.

The tour finished, they headed back towards the house. Camellia, Lilia, and Delma ended up lagging a bit behind the others and walking together.

"So Delma, dear, did you enjoy snuggling up to Darc?" Camellia giggled.

"What? I wasn't snuggling up to him!" Delma protested. She glared at the sage.

"Hmm, you looked like you were getting awfully cozy to me," Camellia hinted slyly, giving Delma a little sideways smirk. She turned to Lilia. "It's obvious Delma's sweet on our dear Darc. It's also obvious that she's jealous."

"You miserable old hag!" Delma yelled, clenching her fists in rage.

They were close to the lake by then and that gave Delma an idea. She lunged at Camellia and gave her a hard push.

Camilla let out a little shriek and waved her arms, trying to regain her balance then toppled into the water with a splash.

Unfortunately Lilia was next to Camellia and she was knocked into the water too.

"You horrid little bitch!" Camellia cried, trying to pull herself out.

Delma was doubled over laughing then she realized she'd shoved Lilia in too. "Ooops," she sniggered, but she didn't seem to care much. Giving Camellia a smirk, Delma hurried after to the others who were far enough ahead that they hadn't noticed what had happened.

Paulette gave Delma a puzzled look when she caught up to them at the top of the stairs near the shops. "Where's Lilia and Camellia?" she asked, a little concerned.

"Oh, they're enjoying the lake, but they'll catch up soon," Delma said, trying hard to hide her smirk.

"Gold yellow of satisfaction," Bebedora said, looking at Delma with interest.

Delma just headed up the next flight of stairs. "I wonder if Darc choked anyone yet." she snickered.

When they entered the house Maru and Kharg were sitting at the table talking. Ganz was sitting in a chair he'd brought next to the bed in the far corner of the room putting a clean bandage on Darc's left arm.

"Everything alright, Ganz?" Tatjana asked.

"Everything's fine, right Darc?" Ganz said.

Darc snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, just fine," he agreed sarcastically.

Ganz just laughed. He stood after clapping Darc's shoulder. "You'll survive."

Just then the door opened and Lilia and Camellia entered. They were soaked to the skin.

"What happened to you two?" Kharg asked, looking confused and shocked. He looked at Paulette.

"I don't know anything about this, Kharg." Paulette turned back to the two women. "Delma said you were by the lake, not that you were swimming. I thought..." Paulette looked at Delma suspiciously.

Delma shrugged. "They were, it's not my fault they were so clumsy that they fell in." She glanced around and spotted a bowl sitting on the counter full of unfamiliar objects. She pointed. "Is that food?"

Kharg glanced over at the bowl then gave Delma a puzzled look. "Yeah, it's fruit, apples, bananas and pears. You didn't know that?"

Delma snorted. "If I knew then I wouldn't have to ask, you fool."

"Heh, heh," Darc sniggered.

"Shut up," Kharg muttered, scowling at his twin.

Delma swaggered over to the bowl and picked up two of each. "So which is which?" she asked, examining them.

"The yellow, long one is a banana, the red is an apple and the green one is a pear. You need to peel the banana before you eat it though," Kharg explained. He got up and came over. "Here, like this."

Delma watched and nodded. She took the fruit over to Darc and sat down on the edge of the bed. She handed him the peeled banana then peeled the other one for herself.

Kharg shook his head. Fetching a couple of thick towels, he handed one to Lilia and one to Camellia.

Just then someone hammered on the front door, even though it was made of very heavy wood the force of the pounding rattled it in its frame. Frowning, Kharg went to the door and opened it.

It's my first cliffhanger! Evil Smirk R/R please!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Kharg opened the door it revealed a very aggravated Duncan. What is it?" he asked.

"I need to know what is going on, Kharg. Everyone is demanding answers from me and I don't have any to give them," Duncan complained nervously. "Can I come in?"

"I suppose," Kharg sighed, obviously not eager to talk to him.

"Some day Kharg you're going to have to learn to tell someone to go to hell when they annoy you," Darc sneered.

Kharg glanced over at his brother. "It's considered disgusting and rude to talk with your mouth full," he pointed out.

"Like I give a damn," Darc snorted.

Delma snickered. "You know this banana thing isn't half bad." She shoved the last piece into her mouth.

Kharg shook his head, caught between annoyance and amusement. "Sit down, Duncan, and I'll try to give you some answers that will get everyone off your back."

Duncan dropped into a chair. "That's not the only problem." He gestured to the Deimos. "It's also them."

"Now how did I know that was coming?" Darc muttered.

Duncan looked nervously around at all the Deimos. "Perhaps we could talk in private."

"I don't think that's necessary." Kharg returned to his seat. "Let's start with the problems that involves my brother..." He neatly ducked the banana peel his twin chucked at him. "And his friends," he finished. "It's also rude to throw garbage," he told Darc.

Darc snorted. "I could have thrown the apple at you instead."

"Throwing food is rude too," Kharg informed him with a smirk.

Darc rolled his eyes. " Humans are boring, you especially."

Paulette giggled before she could muffle it.

Maru didn't even try. He just burst out laughing. "You did sound kind of boring, Kharg ."

For some reason that struck everyone as funny and they all started laughing, even Darc had to laugh a bit.

Delma's mouth was still full, so while she was laughing she was spraying tiny bits of banana on the floor and bed.

"Spitting is rude too, Delma," Paulette giggled.

"It's also messy." Darc grumbled, flicking bits off the blanket. "Swallow already."

At that remark everyone laughed even harder. They all knew they weren't laughing at the remarks, but more to release the tension of all they'd went through.

Duncan looked around like they'd all lost their minds. "Are you quite done? I have a lot of frightened, angry people waiting for me."

Kharg managed to regain his composure. "Tell everyone to gather outside the house in an hour and I'll...I mean we'll... explain everything."

Darc folded his arms across his chest. "First I want to know what is being said about us." He stared coolly at Duncan.

Duncan stared at Darc's crimson hued eyes for a long moment then tore his gaze away. "They don't want you here. You should realize that."

"It wasn't my idea to come here, it was Kharg's and as for how they feel I frankly don't give a rat's ass," Darc snorted.

"Darc! That isn't polite!" Lilia said, she sounded shocked.

"Shut up, I don't give a damn if it's polite or not," Darc snarled at her.

Delma could have stood up and cheered when Darc said that, but she didn't. She swallowed the mouthful of banana and picked up the apple.

Duncan studied Darc then looked at Kharg. A reluctant smile tugged at his mouth. "He sounds like you though his language is a lot fouler."

"He's probably never had his mouth washed out with soap as punishment for swearing," Kharg chuckled.

Duncan turned to Darc. "I hated Deimos after Lloyd's death, but perhaps if Paulette can forgive than I can too." He stood. "I'll pass on your message, Kharg." He left the house, closing the door behind them.

Kharg glanced towards the rest of the group and shrugged. "No rest for the wicked I guess."

**Crunch!**

Kharg looked towards Delma, who was busy chewing a large bite from the apple, then grinned. "Don't eat the core where the seeds are. They can make you sick."

Delma nodded. "This is even better than the other thing," she said to Darc. "Wait until you taste it."

Darc tried the apple and nodded, it was good.

Ganz suddenly stood up. "I just thought of something that might come in handy. I'm going to go get it. I'll be back well before the hour is up." He left the house.

Finally dry, Lilia and Camellia joined them at the table.

"So why did you change from I'll tell you everything to we'll tell you everything?" Camellia asked.

"I wondered that myself," Volk agreed, taking a seat himself.

"They need to know everything that happened, to the Deimos and us. They need to understand that you were as much victims as we were," Kharg said.

Tatjana took a deep breath and stepped forward, looking straight at Camellia. "I know I can't take back what I've done, but perhaps I can help prevent it from ever happening again. Right now all I can say is...I'm sorry."

Camellia fiddled nervously with her sleeve. "I wanted to see you dead so badly. I wanted to kill you for what my tribe suffered, for what I suffered. I wasn't strong enough to do it alone and now...what's the use?" She slowly looked up into Tatjana's eyes and what she saw took her by surprise. "You really do mean it, don't you?"

"I've never meant anything more," Tatjana said firmly.

"Apology accepted," Camellia said and smiled.

"I think I owe you an apology as well," Volk grumbled, looking at Paulette. "Your father was a fine warrior and I am sorry for his death."

"And I'm sorry for the loss of your wife and child, Volk," Paulette said.

Volk nodded.

Just then Ganz came back into the house with something tucked under his arm. "I found them."

"Crutches?" Kharg said. "Where did you find those?"

Ganz just smiled and shrugged. He walked over to Darc. "I'll have to show you how to use these. This way you won't be completely confined to bed."

Darc shrugged and nodded.

Delma got up and moved out of the way as Ganz came over. He leaned the crutches against the wall and helped Darc sit on the edge of the bed. "Help me stand him up, Delma."

Delma nodded and moved to Darc's left side while Ganz took the right. It was easy for the two of them to get him standing. Learning how to handle the crutches was a little harder.

After two near falls that forced Ganz to grab him Darc finally got the hang of it.

Delma smirked. "You look kind of ridiculous using those things."

"I feel ridiculous too," Darc grumbled.

"It's almost time and there's already quite a crowd gathered out there," Paulette remarked, peering out a front window.

Kharg sighed. "I guess we might as well get it over with. We'll go out together, Darc."

Darc narrowed his eyes at his twin. "Why should we?" he growled.

"You and I are the leaders of our groups," Kharg said. "It's only right we face the crowd first."

"Don't trip over something and fall on your face, Darc. It won't do anything for your image, or ours for that matter," Delma sniggered.

Darc bared his teeth at her. "Shut up, Delma."

Delma just smirked back at him, not in the least worried.

"Argue later, you two. Come on, Darc," Kharg said, taking his twin's right arm and tugging gently.

"You let go or you'll be drawing back a stump," Darc snarled.

"Relax, I just don't want you to fall and break something else," Kharg said, ignoring the threat completely.

Darc scowled, but didn't argue. He was uncomfortably aware of the stares of the villagers as they stepped out. He wanted to turn around and go right back inside, but he steeled himself. He was already showing enough weakness in front of the damned Humans.

Kharg was equally aware of the stares and whispers running through the crowd. He was a bit worried about how they would react to this whole mess. Taking a deep breath, he looked over the crowd. "As you've already noticed, there's been a major change. We've stopped Emperor Darkham, he's dead, but we didn't get there in time to stop him from using the ultimate weapon inside the flying fortress to destroy Cathnea."

"Wait a minute, Cathnea is gone?" someone asked.

"I'm afraid so," Kharg said sadly.

The villagers were stunned into silence by the horrible news.

Kharg decided to continue. "In doing so we discovered that he wasn't the only threat. You all know Zev, the explorer. Well, it wasn't really him. He had been taken over by the divine ruler."

Murmurs sprang up in the crowd. "That's a fairy tale meant to scare children!" someone called.

"He is sealed away in the ark forever!" someone else called.

Lilia moved forward. "He escaped. He found a way to get free."

"How?" Duncan asked.

"Negative emotions evidently gave him the strength to break the seal only briefly. He was encouraging Darkham and he used the hate and fear that Humans and Deimos feel for each other to free himself," Kharg said.

Silence met those words as the villagers stared at him then at the Deimos.

"So why are the machines not running?" Morth asked.

Kharg sighed wearily then glanced at Lilia who shook her head. "He managed to break the seal on the ark and merge with the spirit of the dark which turned him into the lord of the abyss."

That started the murmurs all over again. "So what do the Deimos have to do with it?" Duncan asked.

Kharg looked at Darc and nodded.

Darc had no idea what to say and the scowl he gave Kharg made his annoyance clear. "We had no knowledge of this story about the divine ruler. I had plans to unite the Deimos to fight the Humans and destroy them."

Angry shouts rose from the villagers at that and many glared at Darc.

Darc glared back at them. "Don't look at me like I'm some kind of monster and don't bother to try and tell me that you wouldn't have been glad to destroy us if you could," he sneered.

Silence then Duncan shrugged. "He's right and we all know it. Go on."

"Darkham was hunting down and slaughtering Deimos. Those that weren't killed outright suffered a worse fate. We slipped into the Megist and found them. Some had been altered by spirit magic into mindless puppets that only lived to obey the Dilzweld, others were left in tanks to be used for dissection or spare parts." Darc gestured to Camellia. "She was one of those tortured. Ask her if you don't believe me."

Camellia nodded, eyes haunted and sad, "My entire tribe is dead. No one but me survived."

Kharg gave Camellia a sympathetic look and took up the story. "We entered the flying fortress at different times and finally agreed to join forces and fight together. We finally wounded the lord of the abyss severely enough to end the fight, but then we got an unpleasant surprise. As long as there was a bond between Humans and spirits the lord of the black abyss couldn't be destroyed, except for a way that had a terrible price."

Lilia touched Kharg's arm and shook her head once more asking that he say nothing of her gifts.

Kharg respected the silent request even though he thought she deserved some credit. "Then the spirits showed up and explained. If this was to end then they would have to leave this world, only then would the lord of the abyss be defeated. The spirits used their magic to send him away, but then they left too. So the spirits are truly gone now and this time forever. That should explain why our machines aren't working."

There was dead silence for a long time then suddenly everyone was talking at once.

"How are we going to run our machines?" a woman called.

"How will we live without the spirit stones and the power they gave us?" a man said.

A man pushed to the front of the crowd, jabbing an accusing finger at the Deimos. "I bet they were the cause of this!"

Darc sneered. "Don't be a fool, we've lost the magic which was a part of us. If we were going to do anything we'd have busted up your precious machines." He made his way toward the house and the others followed.

Once everyone was inside Kharg closed the door and after a moment of thought, locked it. "That worked out well," he grumbled sarcastically.

Darc snickered.

_Need reviews, lots of reviews so I know what I stink at! R/R please!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Darc made his way over to one of the stuffed easy chairs and plunked down into it with a sigh.

Following, Delma took the crutches and leaned them against the chair before perching on the arm. "So what are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking that Paulette and the rest of you ladies could use the public bath house and get cleaned up a bit then after you're done then we could go," Kharg shrugged. "I'm sure we'd all feel better for it."

"I'm sure we would," Ganz agreed, "though Darc's going to have to settle for a sponge bath. He can't get the cast wet."

"Ohh, that sounds interesting, I'd be glad to help you, Darc," Camellia said mischievously.

"Not likely, hag," Delma snarled before Darc could say a word.

"Red of anger," Bebedora said, pausing from exploring the room.

This time everyone decided to ignore the comment.

"A bath sounds wonderful, but I have no clean clothes," Lilia sighed.

"Then it's lucky that there's extra robes in the bath house," Kharg said. "The attendants can even wash your clothes for you."

"Then let's go," Tatjana said.

Bebedora looked puzzled. "Bath? What is bath?"

"Follow me and you'll find out." Paulette led the women from the house though the Deimos seemed uncertain. Bebedora trailed along behind them.

Kharg sighed and plopped down in the chair across from Darc. "What a day," he sighed.

"They're probably out there gathering wood to burn the house down around us," Darc grumbled.

Ganz laughed. "Always looking at the bright side, eh?"

"Heh, heh," Volk smirked.

"They wouldn't burn the house down, would they?" Maru gulped.

"Doubtful, if they wanted to get rid of us they'd send the defense corps." Kharg pushed himself up. "I guess I should see what's left in the kitchen then try to cook something that won't poison us."

Darc folded his arms. "Oh, that's encouraging."

Ganz waved Kharg back into his chair. "Let me handle the cooking, Kharg. Living alone so long has made me a good cook." He went into the kitchen to look around.

"I'll go gather things for that sponge bath Ganz mentioned," Kharg said. He stood up and left.

"I don't remember saying I was going to take one," Darc muttered.

Maru bounded into the kitchen. "Can I help?" he asked.

"Sure, peel these potatoes while I get the roast seasoned and into the oven," Ganz directed. He checked to see if the wood burning oven was hot enough. Satisfied, he added herbs to the meat and slid it into the oven. He filled a pot with water and put it on the stove.

Maru picked up a small knife and went to work.

Volk glanced towards the kitchen then sat down in a chair across from Darc. "It has been a interesting day."

"Definitely, I just hope all is well in Orcoth and Drakyrnia," Darc grumbled.

"Gorma will take care of the Orcon and I'm sure Willowo will take care of the Drakyr," Volk said.

"I suppose," Darc muttered wearily.

Kharg came back into the room carrying a basin and towels. He set the basin on a small table next to the bed and laid towels on the bed. Getting an idea, he went up to his room to get one last item. He brought it downstairs and tossed it onto the bed with the towels. He pulled a chair over and put it between the bed and the table. "Alright, Darc, everything's ready."

Darc considered repeating his earlier remark about not saying he was going to take a sponge bath, but he changed his mind. He couldn't deny it would feel good to get clean. He grabbed the crutches and laboriously struggled to his feet.

Volk watched with faint amusement in his eyes. "Need some help?"

Darc snorted. "I can do it." He made his way to the chair Kharg had brought and sat down.

"There's a washcloth and a bar of soap in the basin," Kharg said.

Darc noticed a dark blue robe lying on the bed and looked at his twin, one eyebrow raised.

Kharg shrugged. "I figured you needed something clean to put on so your clothes could be washed as well." He drew a curtain shut around the bed, so his brother could have some privacy. "Yell if you need anything." He went to the kitchen to see if he could help.

"Nope, got everything under control. It will take about two hours for the roast to cook. That should give us enough time to clean up as well."

It was awkward and took forty-five minutes, but Darc managed to get clean as he could and struggle into the robe without dropping anything or falling. By the time he was finished he felt like he'd swam to Orcoth and back. He'd never thought a simple task like this would leave him so exhausted.

"Darc?" Kharg called from the other side of the curtain. "Are you finished yet?"

"Yeah," Darc replied.

Kharg opened the curtain. "Feel better now?" he asked casually. He began gathering everything up. "Let me put this up then I'll help you get back on the bed."

"Spirits, Kharg, first Volk and now you! I can do it! Stop treating me like a weakling," Darc snapped.

"Easy, Darc. Just trying to help," Kharg said.

Darc snorted. "Well, don't try."

Kharg shrugged, but he waited until Darc had gotten himself back onto the bed before picking up the kilt and tossing all the dirty items in a basket.

About twenty minutes later the women came back all clad in soft robes, except for Paulette who'd stopped at her place and put on clean clothes. "She said one of the attendants would bring our clothes to us as soon as they did yours as well. I told them you were coming," Paulette said. She sniffed the air appreciatively. "Mmmm, something smells good."

Ganz came to the kitchen entrance. "That would be my special beef roast."

"I can't wait " Paulette said.

"I guess it's our turn to go to the bath house and get cleaned up," Kharg said. "You guys ready?"

"You mind keeping an eye on supper for a while, Paulette?" Ganz asked.

"Gladly, anything special I need to do?" Paulette asked.

"No," Ganz said, dumping the potatoes and carrots into the boiling water "It should be fine until I get back." He followed Kharg and the others from the house.

By the time they returned the table had been neatly set. Ganz, looking less imposing in the robe the attendants had given him, went to the oven to check the roast. "It's ready. Everyone grab a seat."

Dinner was as delicious as it smelled and even Volk had to admit he'd liked it. By the time they'd finished eating and cleaned up it was quite late, so everyone turned in for the night.

Kharg had expected to be awake half the night, but he was asleep in minutes. He began to dream. He was in a cave with two dragon statues and a carving of the dragon in the back wall. The carving suddenly had an eye and it looked at him. "Come to me, children of the wind...be made whole...come."

Kharg jerked away, barely stopping himself from crying out. He sat up and looked around. He was still in his room. He threw back the covers and left the room then went down to the kitchen to get a cold drink.

"Isn't it a bit late to be lurking around?" Darc asked suddenly.

Kharg started violently, nearly dropping the glass. "I thought you were asleep."

"Woke up about an hour ago," Darc shrugged.

Kharg nodded. "Do you want something while I'm up?"

"No, I'm fine, so why are you up?" Darc asked.

"Had a really weird dream." Kharg described the dream to Darc, not sure why he's doing so. "I've never had a dream like that before."

"At least you're not dreaming about giant, talking eyeballs," Darc smirked.

Kharg mock-groaned. "Don't remind me! That was disgusting. You'd think someone who wanted to destroy the world could pick a better form than that."

"Some people have no taste," Darc snorted.

Kharg laughed and much to his pleasure, so did Darc. He walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Darc struggled into an upright position. "So you're down here because of this dream?"

"Not completely actually," Kharg admitted, after considering the question. "I'm a bit worried about the future It's going to be a long, hard road. "

"For the Deimos as well," Darc grumbled.

They were both silent for a while as they thought about the uncertain future before them.

Finally Kharg sighed. "It's amazing how quickly things can change. I thought I'd spend my life here leading the defense corps when Lloyd retired, a life that was safe, simple and ordered."

"And boring?" Darc asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kharg chuckled. "Yeah, and boring, despite all the danger I never felt so alive as I did the last few months."

Darc studied his brother thoughtfully "Sometimes putting your life at risk can do that. I've learned that the hard way."

Kharg sighed. "Lilia told me how they called you a Deimos wannabe."

Darc growled deep in his throat. "Sometimes Lilia talks to damned much."

"She means well. We're quite a pair, a Deimos wannabe and a Human wannabe," Kharg said. He was shocked when Darc actually smiled slightly. "Do you realize this is the first time we've had a civil conversation?"

Darc folded his arms. "Seems odd to me as well. I liked it better when we were fighting.

"We can always have a rematch when you're healed, I'd like to spar with you as long as you aren't trying to kill me," Kharg offered.

Darc smirked. "Does that mean maiming you is allowed?"

"Ouch, you're very sadistic, aren't you?" Kharg retorted. He yawned suddenly.

"What's your problem? Are you bored?" Darc asked.

"Not a bit, but I think my body just remembered how much sleep I've lost." He stood up. "I really want to find a way for us to get along, Darc. Our parents are both dead and now all we have is each other. All I ask is for you to think about giving me a chance. Good night." He walked away and went back upstairs.

"Good night," Darc muttered quietly, laying down again. It was nearly an hour before he dozed off again.

Darc was awoken by Ganz moving around in the kitchen and the smell of food cooking. Muttering, he sat up.

"Would his Majesty prefer breakfast in bed or would he prefer to come to the table?" Ganz asked, grinning at Darc.

Darc waved his hand dismissively. "I will come to the table, vassal," he said haughtily.

Ganz smirked and turned back to the oven. He stopped when someone knocked on the door. "Damn." He went to the door and opened it.

Two women stood in the doorway, each holding a basket of neatly folded clothes. "Good morning, Ganz, we brought everyone's things back."

"Thanks, ladies," Ganz said, he allowed them in to put the baskets down and paid them then they left.

No sooner than Ganz had closed the door Delma came down the stairs. "Is that our clothes?" she asked.

"Yeah, they just got here," Ganz said, returning to the kitchen.

Delma dug through the clothes until she found hers. Flashing Darc a smirk, she found his as well and tossed them at him.

Darc caught the items easily. "Thanks."

Delma nodded then darted back up the stairs, presumably to get dressed.

Ganz dug in the basket and found his own clothes then walked over and pulled the curtain around. "There, that will give you privacy to change. I'll be back in a minute."

Darc heard Ganz go upstairs. He wasted no time in shedding the robe and putting on his kilt.

An hour later everyone was dressed and at the table for breakfast. A soft knock sounded on the door just as they were finishing.

"Come in!" Kharg called.

The door swung open and Paulette walked in, but she wasn't alone. Duncan was with her.

"Morning, Paulette, Duncan," Kharg said.

"Good morning, everyone," Paulette said cheerfully.

"Morning, Lord Kharg...and to you as well Lord Darc," he added.

"That sounded like it hurt," Darc snorted, not impressed.

"Darc," Lilia chided softly. "Please, there's no reason to be rude."

Darc muttered something under his breath and struggled to his feet. One of the crutches skidded and he had to grab the table to keep from falling.

Delma leaped to support him, giving Lilia a fierce look as she did so. She followed Darc over to one of the soft easy chairs and made sure he got settled comfortably.

"Kharg, I was wondering if you would come with me to speak to the corps. They would like to see you and you are their commanding officer after all," Duncan said.

"Sure, I'll do that. I'll be back later everyone," Kharg said then followed Duncan from the house.

An hour later Lilia was in her room fetching her ortena when she heard someone scratching the door frame. Startled, Lilia turned. "Oh, it's you Delma. You surprised me. Did you need something?" She noticed how intently the Orcon was staring at her and it made her feel a bit nervous.

Delma stepped into the room and closed the door. "Yeah, I do. We need to have a little talk about your behavior towards Darc."

"My behavior? I'm afraid I don't understand," Lilia said, extremely puzzled.

"That's the problem, you don't understand. Why do you keep pushing Human beliefs at Darc?" Delma demanded.

"He's among Humans, he should know their ways, especially since he is part Human." Lilia was even more confused, not seeing why Delma was upset.

Delma snorted in disgust. "Are all Humans as dense as you? He's also Deimos and their ways are the only life he knows. You're upsetting and confusing him."

"I don't mean to, but I thought..." Lilia began.

Delma snarled suddenly. "No, you're not, I'll admit that it would be good for Darc's Human and Deimos sides not to be warring with each other, but he has to find a way to solve that, not you." Delma scowled at Lilia. "He's trying to unite the Deimos and he can't think like a Human to do that. Human ways will get him killed among Deimos, so I'm telling you, back off." With that Delma left, slamming the door.

Lilia was left alone to think of what Delma had said.

_I guess Delma really let Lilia have it. Boy, this was a long chapter! I didn't know I could do such long ones! R/R please!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This is the rewritten chapter 14. I hope you like it! It turned out to be very different ending. Please read again!**_

Chapter 14

Kharg knelt beside his mother's grave with an assortment of gardening tools spread out beside him. A rosebush sat next to the tools waiting to be planted. He reached for the trowel only to find it wasn't where he'd put it.

"Looking for this?" a raspy voice asked.

Kharg recognized it immediately. "Morning Darc." he took the trowel away from his twin and started digging a hole for the bush.

Darc knelt on the other side of the grave, watching curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Planting a rosebush, mother loved roses. How's the leg?" Kharg asked worriedly. The cast had come off only a week ago and Ganz had said that it would be another two weeks before it healed completely. His twin still limped if he walked for to long or for to far.

Darc rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't you start too. It's fine. So what's a rose anyway?"

Kharg's head snapped up and he stared at Darc, mouth agape. "You don't know what a rose is?"

Darc snorted. "Duh, if I knew I wouldn't have asked."

Kharg couldn't help smiling at Darc's sarcasm. "it's a type of flower. I can't believe you've never seen one."

"Unlike some people I didn't have time to stand around and pick flowers," Darc retorted.

Kharg laughed, knowing exactly who Darc was talking about. "Is Lilia filling the house with vases full of flowers again?"

Darc wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Yeah, one in almost every room," he grumbled.

"Almost?" Kharg asked, raising an eyebrow.

Darc looked rather sheepish. "I threw the vase in my room out the window," he admitted.

Kharg burst out laughing, clutching at his sides. "You didn't!"

Darc smirked. "You bet your ass I did."

"Lilia is going to be furious!" Kharg gasped between bursts of laughter.

"I deny everything and I don't know anything about any vase," Darc returned.

Kharg finally stopped laughing, but his eyes showed his amusement. "Put the bush into the hole and hold it straight, would you?"

Darc shrugged and did what his twin asked.

Kharg poured water into the hole with the bush then filled the hole again. "Alright, you can let go now."

Darc did so and turned his attention to the gravestone, eyes solemn and distant as if he was also seeing something else.

"You alright?" Kharg asked softly.

Darc shook his head as if waking from a deep sleep. "Of course, I am." He pushed himself to his feet and headed away.

Kharg gave the grave a last look then stood as well. He had little trouble catching up to Darc and fell in step beside him. "You know you can't hide your feelings from me." It was the first time he'd ever even indirectly mentioned the strange link they shared. It had gotten even stronger with time.

Darc scowled. "Stay out of my mind, Kharg."

Kharg reached out and caught his brother's right arm, pulling him to a stop. He ignored the venomous look Darc gave him. "What's eating you?"

"Let go of me," Darc hissed.

"No, not until you answer my question," Kharg said, giving his twin a stern look.

Darc growled and swiped at Kharg with his left hand.

Kharg avoided the blow then caught Darc's left wrist. "Gotcha." He smirked triumphantly at him.

"Kharg," Darc growled. "You're pushing your luck."

"I'm willing to risk it. Come on, little brother, talk to me." Kharg liked saying that since somehow they both sensed it was true. It also irritated Darc and that made it even more fun.

Darc's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Kharg..." he rasped, warning clear in his voice. He tried to pull his left hand free and failed.

Kharg just ignored all of it and waited patiently.

Darc finally let out an annoyed sigh, which they both knew meant that he was giving in. "I said some pretty harsh things to her before she died. I sort of wish I could have taken them back, could have told her I was sorry."

"Why?" Kharg asked, releasing him.

Darc frowned. "I was angry, confused and hurt." He shrugged. "Hell, I thought I meant every word of it, but now..." His voice trailed off.

Kharg nodded, understanding. "We all say things we regret, Darc and mother would have known you didn't mean it. She always seemed to be able to look through what someone said and know what they meant."

Darc sighed. "Maybe." He turned and started walking again.

Kharg would have liked to say more, but he knew Darc wasn't going to continue the discussion, so he followed silently.

Just as they entered the village Duncan came up to them. He offered Kharg a stack of papers. "Here's the reports from yesterday's patrols."

Darc swerved past Duncan, knowing the other man was uncomfortable talking to him. He kept walking towards the house.

"Thanks Duncan," Kharg said, accepting the papers. "I'll let you know if I have any questions " He hurried to catch up with Darc.

When they entered the house they were greeted by an assortment of delicious smells.

"Smells great, ladies. Is that your apple pie I smell, Paulette?" Kharg asked.

"Of course, I thought we all use a treat. Delma and Camellia helped me," Paulette said.

"So where's everyone else?" Kharg asked, sitting down at the table.

"Ganz and Tatjana are at the defense corps office, Volk went hunting. Bebedora and Maru went for a walk," Paulette said with a shrug.

Darc studied Delma with some amusement. "Getting all domestic on me, Delma?"

Delma scowled and snatched a rolling pin off the counter then started towards Darc.

Smirking, Darc backed away, hands raised defensively.

Paulette deftly snatched the rolling pin out of Delma's hand.

Delma whirled, startled by the speed of Paulette's reaction. "What the hell?"

Paulette put the rolling pin back. "No mayhem in the kitchen."

Darc flashed Delma another smug smirk before joining Kharg at the table.

Camilla daintily brushed flour off her gown. "Thank you for the baking lesson, it was quite enjoyable. I believe I will spend some time down by the lake where it's cool." She left the house and closed the door.

Delma poured herself a glass of water. She hesitated then glanced at Darc . "You want anything?"

"No, but thanks anyway," Darc said.

"So where's Lilia?" Kharg asked.

"Outside, she said something about broken glass," Paulette said, sounding a bit puzzled.

Darc and Kharg didn't dare look at each other or say anything, fearing they'd burst out laughing again.

That night Kharg was awoken by the same dream, but this was different. Cursing, he got up and put on a robe then went down the hall.

Darc was jolted awake when the door crashed open and his twin stormed in, slamming the door violently behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Shut up, I had that dream again and this time you were in it, really in it. I could sense it. I want a explanation, Darc!" Kharg bellowed.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Darc growled.

It was then the door opened. It was Lilia. "Darc...Kharg, is everything alright?" she asked uncertainly.

Kharg and Darc both glared at her. "GET OUT!" they yelled together.

Lilia flinched and quickly retreated, closing the door.

Kharg turned his attention to Darc once again. "Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?" Darc retorted.

"You know damned well what!" Kharg growled. "I dreamed of a cave with two dragon statues and a dragon carving on the wall and it's happened twice. This time I felt your presence as well. Come on, Darc." His voice softened slightly as he realized their yelling must have woken up everyone in the house.

Darc took a deep breath, forcing his temper down as well. "I've had those dreams as well," he admitted, sitting up. "It's the dragon cave. It's in Dragon Bone Valley."

"Wait a minute, we were there and I don't remember seeing any cave," Kharg said.

Darc frowned thoughtfully as he considered. "I...seem to remember deep marks in the snow, directly in front of the cliff where the cave was."

"Of course! Lilia's airship, it crashed right in front of a cliff. The cave must have been behind it," Kharg said.

"Now that you've figured it all out can I go back to sleep?" Darc yawned.

"Yeah, sure, sorry about that," Kharg said. He went to the door and opened it. He paused and looked back at Darc. "We're going there first thing tomorrow and see if we can settle this." He left before Darc could answer.

"Damned Human," Darc muttered to himself, rolling over. It was a long time before he fell asleep again. It seemed like he'd just closed his eyes when he was awoken by someone pounding on the door. He peered at the window and noticed with annoyance that the sun was barely up. He muttered a few choice curse words. "What?" he growled.

"Kharg wants you to come on downstairs!" Maru called.

"I'm not moving from this bed until a decent hour. If Kharg doesn't like it than to damned bad," Darc snarled. He heard footsteps move down the hall and settled down again.

Ten minutes later someone began hammering on the door again. Darc snarled. "What now?"

The door swung open to reveal Kharg. "We have someplace to go this morning."

"Does every trip have to start at dawn? Are you afraid the cave is going to disappear?"

Darc grumbled. "Trust me, it won't, now go away." He rolled over, so his back was to

Kharg.

"If you don't get up you won't like the consequences," Kharg warned. No response came,

so Kharg picked up the bucket he'd left in the hall and moved closer. Hesitating briefly, he wondered if he should repeat the warning then he carried out the plan.

Suddenly Darc was doused with water...ice cold water. He let out a howl that probably was heard through Yewbell and was on his feet faster than he imagined possible. He stared at Kharg and the empty bucket he was holding.

Kharg shrugged. "I did warn you."

Darc's eyes narrowing menacingly, the look was rather spoiled by the wet hair that tumbled into his eyes. "You miserable little..."

"Time for me to leave," Kharg said, sensing the coming explosion. He dropped the bucket and ran. He heard footsteps as he ran down the stairs, telling him Darc was right behind him. He bolted into the kitchen and made it to the other side of the table just before Darc charged in.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Darc snarled.

Kharg laughed. "Come on, Darc, lighten up, it was just a little water."

"A little water my ass!" Darc retorted. "I'm going to throttle you with my bare hands."

Kharg smirked. "You're going to have to catch me first."

Darc's eyes flared crimson and he grabbed the table and hurled it aside with a crash then he lunged at Kharg.

Caught off guard, Kharg didn't move quickly enough and was tackled to the ground with Darc on top of him. He yelped in pain when Darc's fist slammed into his nose with a crunch.

Darc snarled. "That little stunt isn't so damned funny now, is it?"

"Crazy bastard! Get off!" Kharg yelled, he punched Darc in the eye.

Darc cursed and punched his twin in the jaw.

Kharg twisted and managed to flip them over, so he was on top then punched Darc in the stomach as hard as he could.

Darc gasped as the breath was knocked out of him then lashed out with his left hand, claws raked Kharg's face, leaving nasty scratches across Kharg's cheek. "Not so pretty now, Human!"

"Bastard!" Kharg yelled, he seized Darc's right arm and yanked, lifting himself up slightly. He flipped Darc onto his stomach and slammed him facedown. He winced at the loud thud of Darc's face slamming into the floor, but he didn't dare let up. He pulled Darc's right arm behind his back and shoved it up hard.

Darc let out a snarl of mingled pain and rage. He tried to pull himself free.

Kharg just put more pressure on his arm until Darc stopped fighting. "Enough, spirits Darc, that prank is no reason to kill each other."

Darc gritted his teeth as pain shot through his arm. "I hate you, do you know that?"

Kharg winced, that comment stung, but he forced himself to pretend it didn't. "You'll get over it."

Darc growled.

"What the HELL is going on here?" Ganz demanded.

Startled, Kharg looked up to see Ganz and the others staring at them. Flushing, he released Darc and got up. "We had a disagreement, that's all."

Ganz studied Kharg. "Your nose is bleeding and you're getting a nasty bruise on your jaw, besides the fact that you woke us all up."

Darc struggled to his feet. His nose was bleeding as well and Ganz could see he was going to have a nasty black eye.

Suddenly Darc punched Kharg in the eye, knocking him back. "I will go to the cave with you, but only to see what is going on, not because I want to be around you. Afterwards we're going back to Aldrow and we'll never cross paths again, brother." His voice was filled with sarcasm and disgust. He turned and stalked from the room.

_**Ouch, well, that was definitely more like Darc...now I will start rewriting fifteen...Thanks for not skinning me for this! If the site will allow it, please review again and let me know what you think! If not, drop a comment on this with comments for fifteen. Thanks again!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kharg flinched as an upstairs door slammed loudly. "Damn."

"You want to explain what brought this on?" Ganz asked.

Kharg sighed. "Not really, let's just say I did something really stupid and let it go at that."

"You're hurt!" Lilia exclaimed, hurrying to Kharg's side.

"It's just a bloody nose and a few scratches. I've gotten plenty of them during training," Kharg said.

Ganz shrugged and tossed Kharg a clean, damp rag. "Clean yourself up, I'll fix some breakfast, so where is this cave?"

"In Dragon Bone Valley, I've been having some weird dreams and it seems Darc has been having them too. We're going to see if we can find some answers," Kharg explained. He began to wash off the blood from his nose then the shallow scratches on his face.

Lilia took the cloth, went and rinsed it out then brought it back and cleaned the cuts herself. "I don't remember seeing a cave."

"From what Darc told me your airship went down directly in front of the cliff where it was located. That's why we didn't notice it," Kharg explained.

"Then we'll come along with you," Ganz said, heading into the kitchen.

"They won't let you in, may not even let Kharg in," Volk said. He busied himself setting the table upright and straightening the chairs.

"What do you mean they?" Kharg asked.

"The stone guardians and the dragon spirit, Darc told us about it," Volk said.

Kharg looked interested. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

Soon the delicious smells of bacon and eggs wafted in from the kitchen.

Finished tending Kharg's cuts, Lilia set the table.

"Smells delicious, Ganz, you're going to spoil us," Kharg said.

Tatjana helped Ganz bring the food to the table before sitting down.

Maru eagerly filled his and Bebedora plates and began wolfing down the food. " Mmmm, good, isn't it, Bebedora?"

"Eating is different, food is different. I like different," Bebedora said.

Lilia smiled at Ganz "You're a wonderful cook."

"Sure, one day he'll make some lucky girl a wonderful wife," Tatjana said.

Ganz gave Tatjana a sharp look for the wife comment then sat down. "Someone should go fetch Darc before the food is gone."

Kharg stood up. "I'll go get him."

"Are you certain that's a good idea after what just happened?" Lilia asked.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll kill me," Kharg said. He stood up and went upstairs. Getting an idea, he went to his room and gathered a few things before going to Darc's room.

Darc sat on the edge of the bed, glaring at the empty bucket. He felt a bit guilty for what he'd done to Kharg. It annoyed him that he felt that way. "Bah, stupid Human had no right." A knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts. "Come in!"

The door opened and Kharg walked in carrying what looked like a bundle of cloth. "I brought you some warmer clothes. You can't go traipsing through the snow in sandals and a kilt with no shirt. You'll freeze." He dumped the clothes on the bed.

Darc folded his arms. "I managed just fine without them the last time. I don't need your damned clothes." He eyed them. "Amazing, you actually have clothes in another color besides blue."

Kharg shrugged. "Do what you want, but after all we've been through it'd be really stupid to die of hypothermia."

Hypo...What?" Darc asked, brow furrowed.

"It's when your body gets so cold it starts to shut down. You feel like you're getting tired when you're actually dying," Kharg explained. "I really came up to tell you that Ganz has breakfast ready. You probably should eat, it's a long walk to the valley from here."

Darc snorted.

"See you downstairs whenever you're ready," Kharg shrugged. He left, closing the door.

Darc glared at the clothes. "I'll be damned if I'll wear those things."

Fifteen minutes passed and Darc didn't come down. Kharg finished his food and stood. "I guess I'd better go up and see if I can get him moving."

Just then Darc entered the kitchen. Delma stared, startled. He was wearing black pants and knee high boots instead of his kilt and sandals. He actually looked good in the strange clothes.

"Oh my," Camellia said softly in admiration.

Delma looked at the sage and saw she was staring at Darc. She frowned in displeasure then noticed the glass of water sitting in front of Camellia. She reached out casually as she could and bumped it. The glass tipped over, spilling it's contents into Camellia's lap.

"Eeeeek!" Camellia squealed, leaping to her feet. "Delma!"

Delma smirked slightly. "Ooops, sorry about that."

"You did that on purpose!" Camellia accused, stomping her foot.

Delma snorted and rolled her eyes. "Please, why would I do such a stupid thing?"

"Maybe it was because Camellia was staring at Darc...OUCH!" Maru yelped, rubbing his shin and giving Tatjana a hurt look. "Why'd you kick me?"

Tatjana shook her head. "Be quiet, you talk to much and don't keep quiet when you should."

Darc rolled his eyes at all of them in general before sitting down. Much to his annoyance the only empty chair was next to Kharg.

Kharg had sat back down when Darc had entered. "I thought you said you weren't wearing those things, little brother."

"I wasn't, until I considered the alternative," Darc grumbled.

Kharg raised an eyebrow. "What alternative was that?"

Darc snorted. "Freezing my ass off in that damned valley."

Everyone burst out laughing, except Bebedora, who just gave everyone puzzled looks.

Darc snorted.

After Darc had finished eating they were ready to leave.

Kharg grabbed a warm coat then glancing at Darc, tossed him his other one. "Here, Darc, you'll need this."

Darc caught the coat instinctively, considered throwing it back at Kharg then decided to just keep it.

Ganz handed Kharg a couple packs. "You both might need this. Food, medical supplies and a few other things. Are you sure you should be doing this? Darc's leg isn't even fully healed yet."

Kharg accepted the packs. "I think that we have to."

Ganz frowned. "Fine, but if I end up having to resplint your brother's leg I'm going to strangle both of you."

Darc snorted at that, walked past Kharg and out the door, closing it behind him.

Kharg said a quick bye to the group and hurried after Darc. He found the Deimos waiting at the castle ruins gate and headed towards him.

"Kharg! Wait! Wait for me!" a familiar voice cried.

Kharg stopped at once and turned as Paulette came up to him.

"Where are you going? It's still very early," Paulette said, tipping her head questioningly.

Kharg smiled at her. "Dragon Bone Valley, we have business there, but it shouldn't take long."

Paulette frowned. "You're going alone?"

Kharg glanced over at Darc. "Darc's coming."

Paulette gave him a glare. "We should go with you. You might need us."

Kharg shook his head. "From what Volk told me this place we're going to has some kind of guardian that won't let anyone enter, but Darc. We don't even know if I'll be allowed to enter."

Paulette gave Kharg a blank look. "Guardians? Enter?"

Kharg glanced at Darc and he could see his twin was getting tired of waiting for him. "Go to my house, the others will explain. I have to go, Darc's getting impatient."

Paulette glanced at Darc then sighed and nodded. "Alright. Just be careful." She kissed Kharg on the cheek then hurried off.

Kharg's mouth fell open and he stared after her in stunned shock. He didn't know how long he stood there, but suddenly someone slapped him across the back of the head. "Hey!" He whirled to see Darc standing behind him. "What did you hit me for?"

Darc snorted. ""Stop standing around drooling and gawking at your lover and let's go." He snatched one of the packs out of Kharg's hand and slung it over his shoulder then headed for the gates.

Kharg followed. "I wasn't drooling and Paulette's NOT my lover."

Darc just snickered.

"Damned Deimos," Kharg muttered, picking up his pace until he was next to Darc.

They had gotten halfway through Isulo Forest when a low rumble of thunder and a flash of lightening caught their attention.

Kharg looked up into the rapidly darkening sky. "Damn, this is going to be a bad one. We'd better find some shelter before it hits."

Darc looked up at the sullen sky himself before nodding in agreement.

Glancing around, Kharg was relieved to see the footpath he knew led to Ganz's shack. "Come on, this way." He took off with Darc close behind.

They made it just in time, minutes after they entered the shack and closed the door it began to rain so heavily that you couldn't see three feet ahead of you.

Darc sighed and dropped his pack to the floor. "Damn, figures this would happen."

Kharg shrugged. "At least we'll stay warm and dry, but this looks like it may last a while." He dropped his pack as well. He went over to the fireplace and wasn't surprised to find firewood and kindling neatly stacked nearby. Soon he had a fire going. "There, that's better."

Darc settled down in one of the few chairs near the fire. "How long is a while?"

"Could be a couple hours, might last all day, you never know," Kharg said.

Darc grumbled a bit. 'Spirits, I hope not."

Kharg pretended to be hurt. "Come on, I'm not that bad of company."

Darc rolled his eyes at his brother. "I could argue that, I meant that I want to get this done. I have other business to tend to and this is wasting time."

"I'm crushed, Darc. I always thought that I was at least a little bit pleasant to be around." Kharg sat down as well, savoring the warmth of the fire. "Not much that can be done about it, we can't very well go running around the forest during a thunderstorm." Suddenly he got up and began to rummage around in his pack.

"What are you doing?" Darc demanded.

"It's already past midday, might as well have a bite to eat if we're going to sit here," Kharg answered. He pulled out the bundle of food and opened it. "Dried meat, dried fruit, bread and cheese, it isn't going to be the most elegant meal, but it's better than nothing."

Darc snorted and leaned back in his chair. "I've eaten far worse."

Kharg gave Darc his share and began to eat.

After Kharg was finished he stood up and went to the window then looked out. "Still pouring out there."

Darc finished the last of his portion then joined his twin. "Nasty." He moved away and looked around. "What is this place?"

Kharg turned to face his brother. "It's Ganz's house, we met him when we were coming back from the valley when we first met Lilia. So when did you meet her?"

Darc sneered at bit. "You don't want to know."

Kharg studied him. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know."

Darc shook his head, looking slightly amused. "Let me reword that, I don't want to tell you."

Kharg smiled at his brother's stubbornness. "I sense an interesting story here. Come on, Darc, let's hear it."

"If I did tell you'd probably stab me," Darc grumbled.

Kharg held up his right hand. "I swear no stabbing will occur."

Darc snorted. "Idiot, fine. We hunted her down in Asheeda Forest after we found out that's what the Dilzweld wanted."

Kharg frowned. "You hunted her down?"

"Humans were considered our enemies then you know. It was just Delma, Volk and me then We got separated after defeating a group of soldiers led by the woman with your group, Volk went after her.. Delma and I went after her We found her by the stream. Delma stabbed me in the back and I lost consciousness..." .Darc paused and frowned, obviously not liking the memory.

Kharg wanted to say something, but he forced himself to be quiet. He was afraid Darc wouldn't continue if he interrupted.

Darc took a deep breath. "When I regained consciousness she was still there. She'd tended my wounds when I asked her why she'd healed a Deimos she said it didn't matter if I was Human or Deimos when I was hurt."

Kharg couldn't help laughing, imagining Darc's reaction "I'll bet that was the last thing you expected from her."

Darc nodded in agreement. "From any Human for that matter. We talked a bit about why the soldiers were chasing her and the spirit stones. I decided she had to much valuable information to let her go, so I took her back to Orcoth as my captive."

Kharg frowned, not liking the thought.

Darc noticed the frown. "She went willingly, though I have to admit locking her up in the dungeon."

Kharg gave Darc an sharp look. "So you took her captive and locked her up?"

"Locking her up was best for her in Orcoth, otherwise the other Orcons would have killed her and I paid for it. The Dilzweld came and took her, costing some Orcons their lives in the process."

Kharg sighed and nodded. "I'm not going to stab you, though you deserve to be punched."

Darc growled slightly. "Try it and I'll give you a few more scratches."

Kharg backed off, hands raised in mock defense. "I surrender."

Darc snickered.

It was dusk when the storm finally ended, but it was still raining though not nearly as hard. Neither of them were eager to go on in the dark, so they decided to spend the night where they were. Supper consisted of the same things they'd had for lunch.

"Bed's not big enough for both of us," Kharg remarked.

"I wasn't planning on sharing it with you anyway. Take it, I'm used to sleeping on the floor." Darc spread out his bedroll and settled down.

Kharg shrugged and laid down, but it was a long time before either if them slept.

_Done, now remember this is a rewrite, like chapter 14, so if you haven't reread 14 you should go do that before you read this. Any compliments on 14 could be added to this chapter. I'd love your thoughts on both these chapters…R/R please, thanks!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Darc woke early the next day and glanced over at his twin. he was still asleep. Standing up, he picked up his sword and buckled it around his waist then stretched. He went to the door and opened it. The rain had stopped and the sun was bright and warm. Nodding to himself, Darc left, closing the door behind him.

Kharg rolled over and opened his eyes. "Morning, Darc." When no answer came he sat up and looked around. Darc was gone. What the hell, did he leave me behind? He got up and headed for the door.

Just then it opened and Darc walked in. "About time you woke up, are all Humans so lazy in the morning?" He was holding a skinned and gutted rabbit.

Kharg forced himself to look casual. "I was tired I guess." He looked at the rabbit. "What's that?"

Darc rolled his eyes. "It's called a rabbit." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Kharg couldn't help grinning. he liked it when Darc got sarcastic with him. It was better than being ignored. "And?"

"It's also breakfast, unless you'd prefer that shoe leather you call meat again," Darc snorted.

Kharg made a face. "No thanks, but how'd you manage to kill and skin it?"

Darc sneered. "I conjured it out of thin air."

Kharg laughed. "Seriously Darc, how?"

Darc studied him then shrugged. "Lucky shot with a rock and the claws do come in handy occasionally." He moved to the fireplace and carefully impaled the rabbit on the spit to cook.

"What can I do?" Kharg asked.

Darc shrugged. "You could find plates and silverware while I keep an eye on breakfast, unless you want to eat off the floor with your hands."

Kharg pretended to consider then shook his head. "No, I don't like that idea." He began to search through the cupboards.

Darc sat down by fire, turning the rabbit occasionally to make sure it was cooking evenly.

Kharg found tableware and set it out then joined Darc on the floor. "So you can hunt and cook. What other talents are you hiding?"

Darc snorted. "It's no big thing, I learned to forage out of necessity."

Kharg studied Darc with interest. "Necessity?"

Darc let out an annoyed growl. "Geedo tended to starve me as punishment. I had to learn to find my own food, including raw meat."

Kharg shook his head. "I guess the shoe leather would have seemed like a feast in that case."

Darc nodded with a bitter smile. "When you're really hungry you'd be surprised at what you're willing to eat." He laughed, but there was no humor in it. "You'd be even more surprised at what you enjoy."

Kharg frowned thoughtfully, but said nothing more.

An hour later the rabbit was cooked. Kharg accepted his portion and tasted it. "Delicious."

Darc smirked and turned his attention to his own food.

After cleaning the dishes they'd used and repacking their gear, they left. It was just after midday when they arrived at the entrance of Punoir Ravine.

Kharg lowered his pack to the ground and sat down next to it. "We might as well stop for lunch." He offered Darc a piece of dried meat. "Shoe leather?"

Darc smirked and dropped his own pack before taking the meat, but he paced restlessly as he gnawed at it.

Kharg shook his head, gnawing on a piece of the dry meat himself. "You know this is also a rest stop and watching you pace is wearing me out."

Darc just sneered. "No one is making you watch."

Kharg chuckled. "It's kind of hard not to."

Darc shrugged, but sat down and took a long drink from his water skin.

"We should be to the valley before dark if we keep up our pace," Kharg said.

"In a hurry all the sudden?" Darc smirked.

Kharg smiled. "Well, I am curious about this place and I'm looking forward to seeing it."

Darc finished off the piece of dried meat. "You make it sound like this is just a fun little jaunt in the country. It's not."

Kharg grinned. "What? You aren't having fun?"

Darc gave him a look that clearly said he thought his older twin was mentally unstable.

That made Kharg laugh again. "Come on, Darc. It's not that bad. At least we haven't tried to kill each other yet."

Darc grumbled. "Give it time, I'm sure that will change."

Kharg pretended to pout. "You're hurting my feelings."

Darc rolled his eyes and got up. "I'll hurt more than your feelings if you don't start acting your age." He

picked up his pack and slung it over his shoulder. "We've wasted enough time."

Kharg mock sighed as he stood and picked up his own pack. "Just when I thought we were actually getting close."

Darc glared at him. Turning, he stalked off without looking back to see if Kharg was coming.

Kharg bit back a snicker, knowing it would just make Darc more annoyed at him.

Darc was seething as he walked. Sometimes it seemed Kharg was purposely baiting him into an argument. Most of the time he couldn't decide if Kharg was joking or serious. It infuriated him.

Kharg caught up again and fell in step next to Darc. "Spirits, slow down a little, the cave isn't going to disappear, remember?"

Darc scowled.

Kharg grinned. "That was what you said this morning."

Darc gave him a sharp look. "And you didn't listen either, now I just want to get this over with and go back to Orcoth."

"Back home?" Kharg asked quietly.

Darc shrugged. "It's the only one I've ever had."

Kharg was quiet until they reached the entrance to the Dragon Bone Valley. "So you're going back to Orcoth because it's the only place you know?"

Darc let out an exasperated sigh. "I have responsibilities there. How many times have I said that? You certainly are dense sometimes."

Kharg snorted.

Darc scowled. "Don't do that."

"Why? Because I sound like you when I do?" Kharg grinned.

Darc just sighed. "I'm not getting into this."

Kharg sighed as well. "You know there is another place you could call home if you wanted."

"Yewbell?" Darc snorted. "The villagers would just love that."

Kharg raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you actually care what they think?"

Darc rolled his eyes. "Their opinions mean less than nothing to me, but I have no interest in living among them."

Kharg sighed and dug his coat out of his pack. "Guess we should get going." He pulled out two pairs of gloves, put on one pair, then tossed the other pair at Darc.

Darc muttered, but pulled on the warm clothes and followed Kharg into the valley.

Cold wind and snow whipped around them as they walked, stealing their breath and vision.

Kharg moved closer to Darc so they wouldn't be separated. "So where is it?"

Darc peered through the swirling snow, silently cursing the weather and trying to get his bearings.

Kharg frowned suspiciously when his twin didn't answer. "You do know where we're going, don't you?"

Darc sniffed disdainfully. "Of course." He took a deep breath and headed off, praying he'd chosen the right direction.

Kharg shook his head and followed, not sure of his brother's sense of direction in the wildly blowing snow.

Darc had to bite back a sigh of relief when he saw the entrance to the cave in front of them. "We're here, come on."

They entered the cave and nothing stopped them. Once he was inside Kharg looked around in amazement. "Wow." He studied the statues then moved closer to examine the carving on the wall.

Suddenly an eye opened on the carving. "So you have finally found each other, children of the wind," a mellow, amused voice said.

Kharg leaped back with a startled yelp, not expecting the carving to come alive.

Darc burst out laughing at the look on his twin's face.

Kharg glared at him. "It isn't funny!"

Darc managed to regain control of himself. "Yeah, it is, you ought to see your face."

A soft chuckle came from the dragon spirit. "I see you wear Windalf's ring, young Darc, it suits you well."

Darc wasn't in the mood for small talk. "So what do you want?"

The spirit laughed again. "Always so blunt, most would say rude, but I am fortunately not so easy to offend."

Darc scowled and folded his arms. "You didn't bring us out here to discuss my manners."

"Or lack of?" Kharg asked, the chance was to good to pass up.

Darc glared at him.

"You have not yet made peace with each other I see. You struggle to separate instead of allowing yourselves to become one. That is not good," the dragon spirit chided.

Darc shook his head. "What did you expect? For us to burst into tears and fall into each others arms?"

The dragon spirit's voice turned sharp. "No, but I hoped for some level of tolerance after all the two of you have been through. I suppose drastic measures are needed before I can do what I had originally planned."

Darc frowned suspiciously. He didn't like the sound of that. "What drastic measures?"

The dragon spirit chanted softly and a strong wind came out of nowhere, swirling around them. "These drastic measures."

Suddenly the cave walls faded and they found themselves in a strange forest.

"Oh damn!" Darc growled.

"That sums up my feelings exactly, what the hell happened?" Kharg asked.

Darc glared. "How the hell would I know? I didn't even know it could do that!"

Kharg turned slowly, looking all around him. "Do you think we're still on Ragnoth?"

Darc sighed. "Somehow I doubt it. That would be to easy."

"So do I," Kharg admitted. "I suppose the first thing we should do is try to find a town, so we can find out where we are."

Darc sneered. "That should be an interesting conversation. I can hear it now, excuse me, we somehow were sent here by a talking dragon carving, so we were hoping you could tell us where we are, never mind that one of us has horns, scales, claws and fangs."

Kharg stared at Darc for a long moment then began laughing He laughed so hard that he was soon doubled over, clutching his sides.

"What the hell is so damned funny, you idiot?" Darc growled.

Kharg just shook his head and took a deep breath. "Never mind, let's go find some civilization." He headed off.

Darc shook his head. "Lunatic." He followed his brother.

Before long they paused to remove the warm clothes they'd put on. It was pleasantly warm where ever they were. That done, they continued on their way. Two hours passed and finally they found a path. Figuring it would lead them to a town, they headed down it.

Kharg gave Darc a concerned glance for the third time. He had started limping an hour ago, but refused to rest.

Darc caught the look and gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Would you stop looking at me like that? I'm fine!"

Kharg scowled. "No, you're not fine, you're limping. We should stop and rest."

Darc glared. "For the last time, I don't need a rest!" He hissed despite himself when a sharp pain shot through his leg. He tried to suppress it, hoping Kharg hadn't heard.

Kharg had though. "Stubborn bastard." He caught Darc by the arm and pulled him to the side of the path.

"Kharg..." Darc growled.

Kharg ignored him. "Sit down and stop being so damned stubborn!"

Darc glared at his twin, but sat down on the soft grass. His leg was aching, but he'd die before he admitted it.

Kharg dug out the food and passed Darc his share. "We'll need to restock in town when we get there. This is the last of the dried meat."

Darc smirked. "And that's a bad thing because?"

Kharg laughed. "Wow, you really don't like the stuff, do you?"

"No," Darc grumbled. "It's disgusting."

Kharg grinned. "This does mean you'll be stuck doing the hunting and cooking until we can get more."

Darc shrugged. "Not like it's anything I'm not used too."

"Good, maybe you can teach me how to cook," Kharg said.

"Not after that remark about poisoning us with your cooking," Darc snorted. "I value my hide to much to take that risk."

Kharg laughed. "Well, it was definitely worth an attempt."

Darc gave his twin a smug smirk. "The attempt failed miserably."

Kharg drank deeply from his water skin. He finished his meal then leaned back against a tree trunk. "Nice and peaceful here, I have to give it that much."

Darc glanced around him then shrugged. "I suppose, but we should get moving." He started to get up.

Kharg pulled Darc back down. "Just a minute, tiger, not yet, give the leg time to rest."

Darc scowled at Kharg. "Stop mothering me, I'm your age, remember?"

Suddenly there was a soft click behind them, a sound they knew to well...the sound of a gun being cocked.

_Hahahaha, I did another cliffhanger! Fun! R/R please!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Oh damn," Kharg groaned. He stood hastily, drawing his sword.

Darc just scowled in annoyance as he did the same.

Seven men holding guns emerged from the forest. All of them wore what looked like some kind of soldier's uniform.

"Don't move, drop your weapons!" one ordered.

Kharg looked at the well-armed men with guns aimed at both of them and groaned inwardly. "How can we drop our weapons if you told us not to move?" He mentally kicked himself for his stupidity the minute the words left his mouth.

The man who'd spoken gave him a smirk. Suddenly he brought his gun up and fired a single shot.

Kharg had to fight to keep from reacting when a bullet plowed into the ground at his feet.

Darc glared at Kharg. "If you want to try being a smart ass with someone who has a gun wait until I'm not around to be caught in the middle."

Kharg shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Shut up unless you are spoken to, Deimos, and as for you, civilian don't try to be cute with me. I'll tell you only one more time, toss them aside or be shot," the man said.

Darc and Kharg traded resigned looks, knowing they couldn't fight against so many guns. Reluctantly they tossed the swords aside.

"Better, I am Captain Rajek, explain why you have broken the law, civilian," the man said.

Kharg blinked, knowing he was at a disadvantage. "I'm sorry, sir, what law?"

Rajek's eyes narrowed. "A Deimos is not allowed to own, let alone carry, a weapon of any sort."

"I'm very sorry, sir, it won't happen again," Kharg said contritely.

Rajek sniffed. "See that it doesn't, now I need to see your papers."

"Papers?" Kharg had a horrible feeling he was getting them in deeper trouble every time he opened his mouth.

Rajek gave Kharg a very suspicious look.. "Your ownership papers for the Deimos." He gestured first to Kharg's right arm then Darc 's. "He bears your mark, so I assume he is your slave. Only Deimos slaves accompanied by their masters are allowed to wander freely."

Kharg's thoughts whirled as he tried to think of what to say then he noticed the look on Darc's face. It was obvious his twin had plenty to say and none of it was going to be polite. "They were lost on our way here, I fear, " he said quickly. "I was hoping to replace them once we reached a town."

Rajek smiled thinly and nodded slightly. "I see, well… that is most unfortunate indeed."

Darc felt a chill run up his spine, something was wrong, he could sense it. Suddenly, to quickly for him to even attempt to struggle, Darc was seized from behind by two of the soldiers and forced roughly face first to the ground.

Kharg instinctively stepped forward. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you Deimos are not allowed to wander freely. So I'm taking him into custody," Rajek replied. "He will be put on the auction block two days from now."

Darc hissed as shackles were clamped around his wrists then locked painfully tight.

Kharg was furious and frightened for Darc. "Let him go! You have no right!" Something crashed into his skull and he lost consciousness.

The soldiers yanked Darc back to his feet. "The prisoner is secured, captain," one said.

"Bastards!" Darc snarled.

Rajek walked calmly over to stand in front of Darc and studied him. Drawing back his hand he hit Darc hard across the face with enough force that it made him and the two soldiers holding him stagger. "Hold your tongue, Deimos, unless you'd prefer to lose it. Let's go."

The soldiers left, dragging Darc with them and leaving Kharg senseless on the ground.

_**Later...**_

Groaning in pain, Kharg slowly regained consciousness and found he was in a building lying on a comfortable pallet. For a minute he couldn't recall what had happened, but then he remembered. "Darc!" He sat up, wincing as the throbbing pain in his skull increased a little. Slim, but strong hands pushed him back down. He found himself looking up at a woman with green eyes and ebon hair.

"I'm Adrienne, it's alright, you're in my family's home and you're safe," the woman soothed. "You mustn't move around to much."

Kharg did as she said. "I can't stay here, they took Darc."

Adrienne nodded. "I know, I'm sorry we couldn't save him."

Kharg tried to sit up again, but she stopped him. "You were there?"

"Yes, but we weren't able to take on soldiers armed with guns, but two of our people went to the town to try to see what we might be able to do," Adrienne said.

Kharg frowned. "What are they going to do to him?"

Adrienne patted Kharg's shoulder. "Don't worry, they won't harm him beyond a few bruises because it would lower his value at the auction."

Kharg frowned. "What auction?"

Adrienne looked startled and a bit puzzled. "The slave auction, all Deimos captives end up there. I thought you knew."

Kharg closed his eyes. "Damn it all. I have to go after him. I can't let this happen to him."

Adrienne shook her head. "You've been unconscious for three hours and you aren't in the shape to go after anyone, it won't do your friend any good if you are captured as well. They'll sell him into slavery but they'll execute you."

Just then someone else entered the room. "So how fares our guest?" a rough, deep voice asked.

"He's awake, but very concerned for the safety of his friend," Adrienne said.

Kharg opened his eyes to see who the newcomer was and gasped. "You're a Lupine!"

Adrienne took the Lupine's paw and smiled warmly at him. "This is my mate, Stalker. What's your name?"

Kharg was a little surprised by the fact they were mates, but he managed a weak smile. "I'm Kharg."

Adrienne gave him a truly brilliant smile. "Is Darc the name of your friend?"

Kharg hesitated than decided to come clean. "That's his name, but he's not my friend, he's my younger brother, my twin."

Stalker offered Kharg his paw and they shook hands. "Pleased to meet you, don't worry, we'll do everything in our power to retrieve your brother. This I swear on the honor of my pack."

Kharg nodded. Since he'd met Volk he knew how seriously a Lupine took their oaths. "Thank you for that and for helping me. I'm not really from here. Can you tell me why Deimos are treated this way?"

Adrienne sat down in a comfortable looking chair and Stalker sat down cross legged at her feet. "It's a very long story, but I'll tell you if you truly want to know."

Kharg cautiously sat up, glad to find that the pain wasn't so severe this time. "I've got plenty of time. I would like to know if you wouldn't mind."

Adrienne nods. "Alright then, I'm going to give you the short version though." She pauses briefly then began. "Humans and Deimos lived peacefully on this land for a long time, we traded and mingled with each other. There were two leaders, one Human and one Deimos. The Human leader was called Gabriel and the Deimos was leader was called Talon. They were close friends and allies for a long time. That all changed when Gabriel and his bride were killed in an accident. Their son, Zane, took over his father's position then everything changed. He hated all Deimos though no one knows why and strongly believed they were nothing but freaks and beasts. He declared the long time alliance between the two races null and declared war."

Stalker nodded. "Things got bad, but they got even worse when Talon was assassinated by a Human. Any Deimos in Zane's territory were either killed or enslaved. Zane raised a huge army and hundreds of Deimos died some fled to other lands to escape.. Now Zane is the sole leader of this land, a dictator who rules by threats and fear. That's the short version, the long one would take much longer, but we could tell you if you want."

Kharg nodded. "So what laws are there around here? That captain Rejak mentioned some, what are the others?"

Stalker growled. "I can guess which ones. Deimos are forbidden to own or carry a weapon and a Deimos may not wander freely unless accompanied by their master."

Kharg nodded.

Adrienne sighed. "You're lucky to be alive. Rajek could have ordered you shot on the spot as a rebel after you tried to stop them from taking your twin."

Stalker snorted. "That's for damned certain. Now let's see, here's some other laws. A Deimos can't own property or a business, marriage between a Deimos and a Human is forbidden, a Deimos who attacks a Human will be executed, no questions asked, a Deimos caught stealing will be punished however the victim wishes, it could be a public flogging, slavery to the victim or imprisonment. Last, but not least is the one that doomed your twin. A Deimos caught by the guards without a owner can be taken into custody and sold into slavery."

Kharg shook his head, shocked by some of the laws. "So Deimos have few or no rights here. You said marriage between a Human and a Deimos is forbidden so how did you get married, if you don't mind me asking."

Stalker glanced lovingly up at his mate. "Her father preformed the ceremony."

Adrienne smiled, but there was a hint of sorrow in it. "Three days later my father, mother and older brother were arrested. After a mockery of a trial they were declared traitors. They were executed the same day."

Kharg winced. "I'm sorry."

Adrienne nodded. "It's alright, so tell me about yourself and your twin."

Kharg told them about all that had happened. Some things were left out because they were personal for him or Darc.

Both Adrienne and Stalker were quiet for a while after he was finished.

Adrienne was the first one to speak. "Finding out about each other like you did must have been hard for both of you."

Stalker nodded. "You, your twin and your friends did something very important and you deserve credit and respect."

Adrienne sighed. "It is a shame that Humans were you come from are as fearful of Deimos as they are here."

Kharg sighed. "It seems it's worst here."

Adrienne moved the conversation to a new subject. "So you're part Drakyr? There hasn't been any of them on Ayrith since I was a child."

Kharg noted the name of the land they were on for later use. "That's right. There are Lupines, one of them is a friend of Darc's, his name's Volk. Only difference between you is your fur color. Volk's is blue while yours is black."

Adrienne stood suddenly. "Enough talk for now, you should rest until supper is ready, Kharg."

Stalker stood too. "Don't worry as soon as we hear anything about your twin we'll let you know, rest now."

It took a while, but at last, exhausted, Kharg fell asleep. He only woke up when Stalker and Adrienne entered the room with supper, a third person was with them Kharg managed to get sat up after a brief struggle.

Adrienne set the tray in Kharg's lap then gestured to the newcomer. "Kharg, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Alisha. She's our best tracker."

Alisha had black hair and green eyes like her mother's. She looked completely Human if you didn't count her claws, her wolf like ears, and tail. "Hi."

Kharg managed to smile. "Nice to meet you, Alisha."

Stalker gestured to the tray. "Eat, Alisha has news about your brother, she'll tell you about it while you eat."

Kharg nodded and began eating the food, one eye on Alisha.

Alisha sat down next to the bed. "Evan, he's another tracker and I followed Rajek and his thugs to the closest town, that's Lyman. I have a wolf's hearing so I was able to hear a lot of things. It seems like your brother is going to be held in the training camp for at least a week to be properly trained then sold at an auction where only the wealthiest will invited to attend. Evidently Rajek thinks your brother is exotic enough to bring a very high price."

Kharg frowned thoughtfully. "Is that good or bad?"

Alisha shrugged. "Depends, is your brother stubborn?"

Kharg couldn't help laughing a bit. "Very, he won't be easy to handle."

Alisha nodded. "That's good and bad, it'll mean more beatings, but it also gives us a slightly better chance to rescue him. It will be easier to break him out of the training place then someone's house."

Kharg finished his food and pushed the tray aside. "How are we going to do it?"

_Now I've done it, the next chapter is going to be murder to write! L On the other hand I think I created an interesting OC in Alisha that might be worth keeping around. Well, R/R please and feel free to toss ideas at me if you wish. Can't promise I'll use them, but I don't mind receiving them!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Darc was surprised when they didn't enter the town, it was in sight, but Rejak turned onto another path instead. They emerged into a absolutely huge clearing with four large buildings and courtyards.

Guards moved around the grounds, some paused to look over at them before continuing what they were doing. The group started across the grounds only to be stopped by a man in chain armor. He was taller than Ganz not heavy, but well muscled. He had chilly blue eyes and short brown hair. An old scar on his cheek that led from just below his eye to halfway to his mouth marked the left side of his face. "What's…oh, it's you, Rejak." his gaze moved to Darc and he stared with interest. "Made a capture I see, and a very unusual one at that. Freeborn?"

"Hello to you too, Sword master Erik, he was with someone who had armed him and claimed to had lost his ownership papers, so I had to take him." Rejak gestured to one of the buildings. "Is Devon here?"

Erik shook his head. "No, he had business in town. He won't be back until morning. You know the procedure when you bring a capture and he's gone."

Rejak glanced at Darc and smirked. "Then let's get it done, I'm looking forward to a drink in the tavern to celebrate my new wealth to come."

Erik shrugged and led them to one of the buildings. He unlocked the door and led them inside.

Cells lined both sides of the hall. Erik went to one of the cells, unlocked the door and opened it. "Take of the shackles and get him inside. I have work to do."

Darc had froze when he'd realized how small the cell was. It was ten paces wide and ten paces long. All that was in it was a rough straw pallet and a privy pot. He didn't like it, but the remark about removing the shackles got his attention.

Rejak nodded and went over to Darc, grabbing his arm as the guards let go. He yanked Darc roughly into the cell and spun him around.

Darc heard a click and the shackles were pulled off. _I'll die before I'll be someone's property again,_ he thought. Whirling, he lunged for Rejak's throat.

Rejak had expected anything, but that and awkwardly stumbled back. "Damn it!"

Darc cursed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get a grip on him. He lashed out with his claws.

"Ow! Get him!" Rejak yelled as his face and side of his throat were slashed by sharp claws.

Erik lunged for Darc.

Darc was out of the cell by only a couple of feet and he knew he must try to keep from being forced back into it. Somehow he managed to avoid Erik's lunge.

Erik stumbled as his momentum carried him past Darc, but he managed to stay on his feet.

Darc went after Rejak again, determined to tear him apart even if it was the last thing he did. Unfortunately Erik recovered from the stumble faster than Darc had thought. He was grabbed from behind and dragged back towards the cell.

"Don't force my hand to the point of having to kill you, Deimos," Erik grunted, pinning Darc's arms to his sides.

Darc growled. "I'd rather die than be a slave to one of you bastards!" He strained against the Human's grip, trying to break free. "Let go of me, damn you!"

Erik managed to turn, so Darc was facing the cell then released him and shoved him forward.

Darc was shoved into the cell by the surprising strength behind the push and there was a loud clang as the cell door was slammed shut. He was trapped!

Rejak was holding a cloth to the deep scratches on his neck as he glared at Darc. "Rotten half breed trash. You'll have the defiance beaten out of you soon enough."

Darc returned the glare and spat at him. "Go to hell, Human!"

Erik looked rather amused. "This one has spirit. He'd make a fine gladiator."

Rejak snorted. "He's to rare to waste like that. I was thinking a private auction with only the wealthiest in town invited to attend."

Erik double checked the cell door to make sure it was secure, it was. "Devon will inform you when it is time, if you don't mind I have more important tasks to tend to then talking to you."

Rejak scowled. He turned and stormed from the building with the two guards following.

Erik smirked after them. He gave Darc a speculative look then left, locking the door behind him.

Darc waited for a while to make sure the Human wasn't going to return then went to the cell door. Gripping a bar with his left hand, he pulled with all his strength. It didn't budge, evidently it wasn't hollow on the inside, instead it was solid all the way through. He wasn't going to be able to bend it or pull it loose. "Damn it!"

"You're going to get punished for that stunt you pulled, you know," a feminine voice said from the cell across from him.

Darc started, he hadn't realized anyone else was there, then looked towards the cell. "Show yourself."

A female Deimos walked to the door of the cell across the hall where she could be seen.

Darc was even more startled when he saw her, he'd never seen a Deimos like her.

The woman was covered in short white fur, long silver hair cascaded down her back to her hips, but the cat ears on her head were still very visible. She had a long cat like tail and green eyes with slitted pupils. Whiskers protruded from her upper lip. She wore only a black halter and a mini skirt that just reached mid thigh. "Welcome to Hell, I'm Miko."

Darc nodded. "I'm Darc."

Miko smiled, showing small, sharp fangs. "Nice to meet you, Darc, to bad it couldn't be under better circumstances than this."

Darc snorted. "So do I, you said something about being punished."

Miko glanced towards the door. "You attacked that asshole, Rejak, so he has the right to demand you be punished and you can bet he will."

I guess I'm slipping, I meant to kill him," Darc growled.

"Feel lucky you didn't, you would have been executed on the spot," Miko said.

Darc sneered. "Worth it if I could have taken that bastard with me "

Meko studied him. "You're an interesting person, Darc. We'll talk again, but we both should sleep, especially you. A couple of Devon's thugs will be here for you first thing in the morning." She went further back into her cell out of sight.

Thoughtfully, Darc settled down on the thin pallet. It was a long time before he fell asleep.

It was someone calling his name that woke him. After a moment he recognized Miko's voice. He got up and went to the front of cell.

Miko was in the same place she'd stood last night. "They're out there." She pointed towards the door.

Darc looked at the door just as it opened.

Erik and two other men entered. They went straight to Darc's cell and stood there staring.

Darc stared back at them, not retreating to the back of the cell.

Finally Erik took out a set of keys and inserted one in the lock. There was a click as the door was unlocked. "Make sure you get a good grip on him. This one isn't tame yet."

Darc backed up then, moving to the center of the cell, so they'd have to come inside to get him.

One of the guards opened the door. "Alright, Deimos, come over here."

Darc folded his arms and stared coldly at him. He didn't move.

"I said come here! You heard me, didn't you?" the guard demanded.

Darc still didn't move. "Yes, I heard you."

"Then get over here now!" the guard ordered.

Darc snorted. "No, I like it fine where I am, you'll have to come get me. Also I don't take orders from Humans."

Meko couldn't help it. She began to giggle and had to cover her mouth to stifle them.

Grumbling, the guards warily entered the cell. It was obvious they expected trouble, but weren't sure what kind.

Darc waited until they were both in the cell then walked past them before they could act and stepped out of the cell.

The guards stopped short and both turned to glare at him. "I thought you weren't coming out!" one complained.

Darc shrugged, smirking. "I changed my mind."

Meko choked and retreated to the back of her cell, giggling madly.

The guards stomped out of the cell, muttering and glaring at Darc. "Half breed thinks he's clever." one grumbled.

Erik chuckled. "Hold him while I put on the shackles."

The guards each seized one of Darc's arms and held him.

Erik snapped on the shackles. "Let's go." He led the way from the prison building.

Darc was rather surprised that his hands were chained in front of him instead of behind him. It seemed odd that they would do that, especially after he'd attacked that fool, Rejak.

Erik led the way to where three men stood. "I've brought him, Master Devon."

Darc's eyes narrowed when he noticed Rejak was among the group. He glared at him then glanced around, noticing a tall pole embedded in the ground near by. It was then he realized the other man had a multi-lashed whip. He tensed, having a good idea what was going to happen.

Devon walked over to Darc. "I would have a look at him before we proceed with the punishment." He walked slowly around Darc studying him from head to toe. "Interesting specimen indeed, I think a private sale is definitely in order. The nobles will pay a fine price for this one. Half-breed Deimos are very rare."

Darc was studying Devon at the same time. He wasn't tall, five and a half feet at the most with graying brown hair and brown eyes. He had a potbelly as well, but there was an aura of threat around him that made Darc wary. He had a feeling this Devon could be as vicious as any Deimos if pushed to far.

Devon stepped away from Darc and nodded to the guards holding him. "You may return to your normal duties now."

The guards released Darc, bowed to Devon and left.

Erik stepped forward and took a hold of Darc and waited for orders.

Devon gestured to the post. "Punishment for attacking and scarring Captain Rejak is fifteen lashes. Prepare him."

Darc didn't try to struggle as he was led to the post, knowing it would be useless. He soon found out why his hands were chained like they were. The chains were fastened to a hook in the post above his head.

The bald man with the whip stepped forward, cracking the whip once, but not hitting him.

Darc couldn't keep from flinching at the sound. He took a deep breath and prepared himself. He wouldn't scream or beg no matter how bad the pain was.

"You may begin, Turk. Be careful not to cut to deep, any more scars than he has will lower his value," Devon cautioned.

"Yes sir," Turk said. He brought the whip down across Darc's shoulders.

It hurt, it burned and with each blow it got worse, but Darc kept his silent vow. He never cried out. Finally it was over. Darc rested his forehead against the post. He could taste blood_. I must have bit my lip or tongue, _he thought

Devon turned to Rejak. "I trust now that you have witnessed the slave's punishment for attacking you are satisfied.

Rejak nodded. "Quite satisfied, Master Devon."

"Good, then please leave. I will summon you to collect your share from the sale after the slave has been turned over to his new master."

Rejak bowed. "My thanks, I'm sure it will profit us all." He smirked at Darc then left.

Erik unhooked the chains from the hook and pulled Darc away from the post. "Where now sir?"

"Bring him to the house, he needs washing and the cuts tended so they won't get infected." Devon headed for the large house.

Erik studied Darc thought fully for a moment then led him after Devon. "You're a tough one, I'll give you that. It really is a shame that you must be broken to make you suitable as a slave, but that is how it must be."

Darc could hear reluctant respect and some regret in the Human's voice, but the pain was to distracting for him to really think about it. He allowed himself to be led in Devon's wake. He wondered where the hell that worthless twin of his was, surely the blow he'd taken to the head hadn't killed him…or had it?

_This was a lot easier to write than I thought it would be, next chapter will be mixed between Darc and Kharg, at least that's the plan…my stories tend to take over and go the way they want to go for some reason. R/R please! _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kharg was discussing plans to free Darc with Stalker, Alisha and Adrienne when his back suddenly felt like it was on fire. He cried out at the searing pain and for an instant he felt his twin's emotions. The room seemed to go black and voices seemed far away. Pain, rage... then it was gone as fast as it had came.

Stalker was gripping his shoulders. "Are you alright? Kharg?"

"M-my back, D-Darc," Kharg stuttered shakily. "P-pain."

Adrienne hurried to Kharg's side, eyes concerned. "What's wrong with your back?"

Kharg took a deep breath and let it out. "Not me, it's Darc. They flogged him."

Alisha moved to Kharg's side, eyes wide and filled with worry. "How do you know that?"

Kharg looked at her. "I felt the pain he was suffering, felt his pain and anger."

Alisha studied him then seeming to understand. "You're linked somehow. Mother told me you're the oldest and you and Darc are twins."

Kharg nodded. "We don't know much about it. It makes Darc a bit uncomfortable, so we never really explored how strong it is. I wish we had now."

Stalker, Alisha, and Adrienne looked at each other.

Kharg stood abruptly and began pacing. "We have to go after him before anything worse happens."

Alisha moved to his side and touched his arm, making him stop pacing. "I'm sorry, Kharg. I really didn't think they'd hurt him that bad."

"I shouldn't have believed that! Damn it! I should have went after him!" Kharg whirled and hit the wall with a loud thud. "He'd rather die than submit to slavery, I knew that. If he won't than what will they do? Kill him?" He paused to take several deep breaths and composed himself.

Alisha understood how upset Kharg was and didn't get angry. "We'll go after him as soon as we can. It won't do him any good if we're caught too."

Kharg gave her an apologetic smile. "I know, I'm sorry. I just don't like thinking about him hurting, he's had to suffer more than enough."

"As soon as we can," Alisha repeated.

Kharg looked into her eyes and saw that the tracker meant what she said. He nodded.

**Meanwhile... **

Darc was led into the house and down a plainly decorated hallway. The walls were plain white and the floor looked worn from age and scuffed by countless feet.

They were met at the door by two Human men. Both had a muscular build. One blond haired and blue eyed, the other brown haired and brown eyed. They wore no armor just leather breeches and low boots. They bowed to Devon and one opened the door, releasing a cloud of steam.

Erik pulled Darc inside, Devon followed then the door was closed behind them.

Darc heard the soft click of a lock engaging. He looked around the room. It was bare except for a couple benches and two tubs. A basket of towels set next to one of the benches. There was a plain wooden cupboard mounted on the wall with a battered old chest of drawers sitting directly below it. There was another door in the wall across from the cupboard.

Devon glanced around impatiently. "Maida!"

The door opened and an elderly woman hobbled out. "Good morning, Master Devon."

Devon rudely ignored her greeting. He walked over to Darc. He grabbed Darc's chin and forced him to look at him. "Listen to me, half-breed, you'll strip and clean yourself. If you don't then I'll call in the guards outside and they'll do it for you. You can't get out because the door is locked from the inside. The guards will only open it at my or Erik's command. Understand?" He released Darc and stepped back. He took out a key and unlocked the shackles.

Erik had released his grip on Darc, but he moved close once again when the shackles were removed, obviously ready to seize him again if he tried to go after Devon.

Darc had no intention of doing so though. He wasn't a fool. It would do him no good to kill Devon with Erik there and the door locked from the outside. He could see the door had been made with heavy wood. He'd never be able to break though it, even if he got the chance to try.

Devon folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? What are you waiting for? Modesty is the last thing a slave has to worry about. Do as I said before I call the guards. Once you've stripped stay where you are until I say you can move."

Darc glared at Devon and slowly began undressing. No matter what the cursed Human thought modesty wasn't why he hesitated. He just didn't like being on display. _Damned pervert probably wants me to strip in front of him, so he can get an eyeful, _he thought. Once he was finished, he stood tall and stared straight at Devon, refusing to cower.

Devon looked pleased. "He has spirit, perhaps he can be trained without breaking it, eh Erik?" He looked Darc over leisurely. His eyes traced the scales that went along Darc's left side, they slowly narrowed until they ended at mid-thigh. "Hmm." Devon began walking forward.

Darc gritted his teeth in his effort to control himself. he wanted to lunge for the miserable bastard's throat. He barely kept from starting when his jaw was abruptly seized and his mouth forced open.

After a moment Devon let go. "So he has fangs as well as claws. Well, his teeth are in good shape." He touched one of Darc's horns then his hair. "His hair is more coarse than a Human's, almost feels like a mane, but it's not unpleasant." He walked behind Darc for a moment then back to where he'd first been standing. He waved a hand at one of the tubs dismissively. "Go." It sounded like he was talking to a none to bright child.

Darc whirled and stalked to the tub, well aware of the two of them staring at him. Bracing himself, he stepped into it and he was right. The water was freezing! Taking a deep breath, he sank info the water, cold baths were nothing new to him. At least no one was getting a good view of his ass. A bar of soap and a rag was dropped in the water in front of him. The next thing he knew a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over his head. He let out a startled hiss and looked over his shoulder, soaked hair straggling into his eyes.

The old woman was walking away, carrying an empty bucket. She put the bucket down and began searching through the drawers of the chest.

"Get busy, half-breed!" Devon ordered. He went over to the woman and began talking to her in a low voice.

Darc snorted in annoyance and started cleaning himself. The water was cold enough that he didn't linger, which was probably the idea.

Footsteps sounded behind him. "Hold still, Master Devon wishes me to tend your hair," the old woman said. She applied soap to his hair and began to scrub vigorously.

Darc scowled, but forced himself not to move. It was done quickly and the soap rinsed away with another dousing with cold water.

The woman stepped back. "Finished, Master Devon."

Devon nodded. "Good, get out of there."

Darc stood and stepped out of the tub, gladly accepting the towel the woman offered him. He dried himself off then pulled on a pair of worn tan breeches the woman tossed at him. His boots were returned to him and he pulled them on also.

The woman quickly and efficiently brushed out his hair and stepped back.

Devon looked Darc over and nodded. "That will do." He gestured to Erik.

Erik stepped forward and shackled Darc's hands again then took a firm grip on his arm.

Devon knocked on the door and the guards let them out. the room then Devon led them outside.

The warmth of the sun felt good after the cold water and Darc soaked it in gratefully .

Devon led them over to a neatly kept house. It was small, but still had two stories. A brick path led top the door surrounded by a well-tended flower garden. Once he reached the door Devon pounded loudly on it. He waited for all of a minute before pounding again.

The door swung open to reveal a young woman with green eyes and waist length blonde hair that was neatly tied into a ponytail. She wore a plain white robe with no jewelry. "Good day, Master Devon, what may I do for you?"

Devon gestured to Darc. "I have a slave that needs tending, Tara." He turned to Erik. "I have other matters to tend, after she's done return him to the kennel and his cell."

Erik nodded. "Yes sir."

Devon smirked at Darc. "Behave yourself now." He turned and walked off.

Tara shook her head. "Come in."

Erik pulled Darc into the building.

The room was large with a table, some chairs, a cook stove and a large sink. Fragrant herbs hung from hooks filling the air with their scents. Shelves on the wall held an assortment of glass bottles, some empty, some full. A basket full of clean cloths sat on the table.

Tara shut the door. "Now what do I need to tend?"

Erik shrugged. "Just some lash marks."

Darc snorted. _Bet you wouldn't say that if you had them, _he mused bitterly.

Tara frowned and went over to one of the shelves and took down a green bottle. "Lashes? Why did he have him lashed? Devon usually doesn't have a new slave lashed because it lowers value."

Erik shrugged. "He attacked Captain Rejak and scarred him. The captain demanded he be punished as his right."

Tara filled a basin with warm water, poured some of the bottle's contents into it then dropped a cloth into it. She picked up a towel and brought everything over to the table. "Bring him over here."

Erik led Darc over to the table.

Tara wrung out the cloth and began gently washing the cuts. "If he scarred that arrogant ass he should have gotten a medal, not lashes."

The healer's touch was gentle, compassionate and soothing. Darc found himself relaxing despite himself as the medicine began numbing the cuts.

Tara fetched another bottle and carefully spread salve over the cuts. She looked over her work and nodded. "Finished, bring him back tomorrow, I'll need to put more medicine on the cuts."

"I will, thank you, Tara." Erik led Darc back to the kennel. He removed the shackles, locked Darc in his cell and left.

Miko moved to the front of her cell, eying him with concern. "Are you alright?"

Darc sat down. "I'll survive."

Miko sat down as well. "You're taking this well, I admit I'm impressed."

Darc shrugged. "I've went through worse." He looked around the cell and frowned. "Did someone come in here and clean?"

Miko nodded. "Yeah, a servant keeps the cells clean. They don't want the merchandise to stink."

Darc snorted. "Spirits forbid that we stink."

Miko giggled. "I really enjoyed the show earlier by the way."

Darc couldn't help, but smirk at the memory. "So I heard."

Miko's mood turned serious. "Did you hear what sort of auction you would be sold in?"

Darc's lip curled in disgust. "Private auction for the wealthy."

"Me too. You may not like it, but you'll be better off sold in a private auction than a public one." Miko shuddered. "There are places in the city you don't want to be in."

Darc frowned. "Like what?"

Miko swallowed hard. "Pleasure houses and breeding farms, both places are terrible, slaves that are sold to those suffer horribly and pleasure houses don't just deal in females you know."

Darc felt sick. It was easy to understand what she was hinting at.

Miko nodded. "I see you know what I mean, at least in a private sale you'll be sold for enough that you'll be reasonably well-treated."

Darc muttered something under his breath, not in the least impressed.

Miko shifted with a sigh. "I imagine with your mixed blood you'll be considered a curiosity to be stared at though I might be wrong."

Darc studied her. "What about you?"

Miko smiled bitterly. "My tribe are known to be fit and graceful dancers, most likely I will be what they call an entertainer slave. Of course that won't be all, pleasure slave will be my other role, warming the bed of my master and those of his friends and guests if he wishes."

Darc shook his head. "Bastards."

Miko shrugged. "Still a better fate than the pleasure houses and the breeding farms."

It was then Darc heard a key rattle in the lock and he glanced that way.

Miko looked at the door too then licked her lips in anticipation. "Sounds like lunch is here." She glanced at Darc. "We get three meals a day as well. Same premise, starved slaves get weak and sick. No one buys a sickly slave, especially nobles. You missed breakfast because they took you out of here so early."

The door opened and Erik entered the room followed by two servants, each carried a tray. He led them to Miko's cell.

Miko quickly stood and retreated to the back of her cell, only then did Erik open the cell.

The servant put the tray down inside and scurried out. Erik locked the door then they came to Darc's cell.

Miko hurried forward to claim the tray and began devouring the food enthusiastically.

Darc didn't move at first. He just studied Erik intently.

Erik gestured to the back of the cell. "Get back or you don't eat."

Darc stood and casually retreated to the back of the cell, deliberately standing with his back to Erik.

The cell door opened behind him then clanged shut. Darc didn't move until he heard the door to the building shut and lock. He finally went to the tray and sat down. He was rather surprised when he saw what lunch actually was.

A bowl contained a thick stew with plenty of meat, a thick slice of bread and a mug of clean water, obviously they made sure captives ate well enough just like Miko had said.

After both had finished eating they spent most of the time until supper was brought talking then resumed the conversation. Eventually they settled down to sleep.

Miko dropped off right away, but Darc found it hard to settle down, he kept thinking about Kharg and wondering what had happened to him. Finally he fell asleep as well.

_Thanks to those that have reviewed and made my day and to my silent readers as well. R/R please!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kharg found that he had little appetite for dinner that evening and ended up just pushing his food around on his plate aimlessly instead of eating it.

Stalker, Alisha and Adrienne all noticed, but none of them said anything. After eating Adrienne and Stalker excused themselves. Saying they had business to tend to, they left the house together.

Alisha stood and began clearing the table. "Are you done with that?"

Kharg glanced up. "Oh, yeah, sorry, I was thinking."

"About your brother?" Alisha took his plate. Table cleared, she sat down across from Kharg.

Kharg smiled ruefully. "Who else?"

Alisha looked thoughtful. "Say Kharg, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if it's to personal."

Kharg nodded. "Sure."

"You have some cuts on your face did you get them from that ass, Rejak?" Alisha asked.

Kharg touched the cuts at that, realizing he had forgotten all about them. "No, actually I got them from Darc."

Alisha frowned. "But why would your brother do such a terrible thing to you?"

Kharg shrugged. "We got into a bit of a fist fight, he was angry. It just happened."

Alisha shook her head "Your brother has quite a bit of resentment inside, doesn't he?"

Kharg sighed. "I'm no better, I didn't react very well to finding out I was half-Deimos either. Darc suffered scorn and hate because his appearance made his mixed heritage clear while because I looked Human I was treated with affection and respect."

Alisha nodded. "You left a lot out when you talked to my parents, didn't you?"

"Some things are to personal, to painful to share," Kharg mused. "I have no right to say anything about Darc's history, he should do that if he wants to."

Alisha rose and began filling the sink. "That's true, mother still grieves for grandma and grandpa, she's told me a lot of things about them. I wish I could have met them." She began to wash dishes.

Kharg got up and joined her at the sink. "I would have liked to have met father. Mother told me his name was Windalf . Let me help you with the dishes." He picked up a towel.

They did the dishes in a comfortable silence and just as they finished Adrienne and Stalker returned.

Alisha greeted her parents with a bright smile. "Look mother, father, he does dishes, can we keep him?"

Kharg couldn't help laughing at the looks on Adrienne and Stalker's face. "I do windows too." He hung the towel back up neatly.

"See? We have to keep him!" Alisha pouted.

Adrienne shook her head and sat down at the table. "We have something to give you, Kharg." She held something out.

Kharg stepped over and took it. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. "Darc's ring!"

"I'm sorry, we didn't give it to you sooner, but with all that was going on..." Stalker shrugged. "We found it on the ground where your brother was taken."

Kharg examined the ring. "It's alright, I'm just glad you found it. I know Darc would have hated to lose it."

Alisha moved next to Kharg to study the ring as well. "That's pure silver isn't it? It's beautiful."

Kharg turned the ring over in his hands. "Yeah, it is." His voice was thoughtful.

Stalker tossed Kharg a small leather pouch. "Here's something to keep it safe in."

Kharg caught it. "Thanks." He put the ring inside then put the pouch away.

Just then someone knocked on the door. Stalker opened it. and a robed figure entered.

Adrienne smiled and embraced the figure. "You made it!" she said.

The visitor removed the cloak, revealing herself to be a woman. "I got your message. I'm sorry it's so late."

Adrienne shook her head. "It's alright, are you sure you won't be missed?"

The woman smiled. "No, everyone's asleep."

Adrienne turned to Kharg. "This is my friend, Tara, a healer. She serves Master Devon who is in charge of slaves brought into the city. Tara, this is Kharg."

Tara smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kharg.

Kharg smiled back. "Likewise."

Tara's eyes fell on the birthmark and widened. "That mark, I've seen it some where before."

Kharg frowned. "Perhaps on a newly caught slave?"

"That's it! It was...wait, how did you know?" Tara inquired, startled.

Kharg sighed. "His name's Darc, he's my brother."

"Kharg's the oldest, they're twins. Rejak stopped them on the road and took Darc away," Alisha added.

Tara looked at the mark again. "Rejak thought your birthmarks were a brand of ownership, didn't he?"

Kharg shrugged. "Yeah, that's what he said, he took Darc because I had no ownership papers."

Tara shook her head, not in the least surprised. "Do you know how lucky you were? If Rejak had realized it was a birthmark he'd have taken both of you."

Kharg waved it off. He had other things on his mind. "Is my brother alright?"

Tara sighed. "He was flogged in retaliation for scarring Captain Rejak. I was the one that tended the wounds, they weren't serious."

Adrienne gestured to the living room. "Let's go in and sit down, so we can be comfortable while we talk."

They all agreed and did so. Once they were all seated Tara turned to Kharg. "What sort of Deimos are you? You look completely Human."

Kharg shifted in his seat until he was comfortable. "Our father was a Drakyr and our mother was Human." He realized it was the first time he'd said our father and our mother instead of just father and mother.

Tara looked thoughtful. "You aren't from this land, are you?"

Kharg shook his head. "We came from Ragnoth."

Tara frowned. "Doesn't sound familiar, must be far away from here."

Kharg had no idea, but he agreed anyway. "Sure is, hopefully we'll be able to go home soon."

Adrienne seemed to understand or heard the longing in Kharg's voice. "I hope so too. Tara, where is he being held? In the kennel or one of the special rooms in the house?"

"Right now he's in the kennel, but I have no idea if he'll stay there or he'll be moved." Tara stood and paced nervously. "Perhaps I should go, it's not safe for me to be here, not safe for all of you either. If anyone ever followed me they'd alert the soldiers. You would be attacked, the surviving Deimos would be sent to the auction block, but any Humans among them would be executed."

Adrienne caught the healer's hands. "It's the only way to get information, Tara. I'm not worried, you're always careful."

Tara took a deep breath to compose herself. "In three days Devon will go to town again for two days to meet with business associates. He's taking Captain Erik with him. That means his second in command, Jared, will be in charge. It would be the best time to attempt a rescue."

Adrienne squeezed Tara's hands gently. "Thank you, Tara."

Tara pulled her hands free. "Considering what would happen if the soldiers ever knew about this place you trust to easily."

Adrienne smiled warmly. "We have been friends since childhood, that's why I trust you."

Tara donned her cloak. "You are like a sister to me, but you shouldn't trust anyone. I have to get back." She hesitated than turned to Kharg. "Is there some kind of message that you want given to...Darc? I can't promise I can deliver it, but I'll try."

Kharg gave her a grateful smile. "Just let him know I'm alright and that help is coming."

Tara nodded and left the house, closing the door behind her.

Kharg frowned thoughtfully. "What did you mean by special rooms?" he asked.

"Sometimes if a slave is considered exceptionally valuable Devon has them locked up in a room inside of his home," Adrienne explained.

"I take it that we're going to wait until this Devon person is gone before we go after Darc." Kharg's tone of voice made it clear he wasn't thrilled by the thought, but he'd go along with it.

Stalker nodded. "That would be best, Devon's servants get a little lazy when he's gone, so do his guards."

Kharg nodded. "In two days then."

**The Next Morning...**

Breakfast turned out to be a bowl of lumpy, tasteless mush. Darc managed to choke half of it down before pushing the bowl aside.

Miko gave him a knowing look, she'd laid her bowl aside as well. "It's nasty, isn't it? Luckily we only have it in the morning. I prefer the stew we get for lunch and supper."

Darc stood and stretched. "So do I."

A key turned in the locked door, drawing their attention. It swung open and Erik walked in. Three more Deimos were pushed in after him escorted by five guards.

One was a white Lupine, another looked like a lizard walking upright with a scaled body, a snout filled with small, but sharp teeth and clawed hands and feet. The last was a fox looking Deimos, walking erect, looking very much like a Lupine, but more slender of build.

Each new captive was herded into an empty cell and locked in. Once they were secured Erik walked towards Darc's cell. He stopped in front of it, gesturing to two of the guards. Once they were there he unlocked the cell door.

The guards seized Darc's arms and yanked him from the cell. Erik snapped on the shackles. "Go back to your duties."

The five guards saluted then left the building. Erik took a firm grip on Darc's arm and frowned at him. "I don't want any trouble from you." He led Darc out of the building.

Tara had been on edge all morning, waiting for Erik to bring the slave back. She'd already set up everything she needed to tend the cuts. When the knock came it startled her even though she'd expected it. When she opened the door not a bit of her nervousness showed.

Erik entered. "I brought the slave back like you asked."

Tara gestured to a stool sitting next to the table. "Over there, I've gathered everything I need."

Erik pulled Darc over to the table and shoved him down on the stool.

Darc's eyes narrowed at the rough way he was being handled for no reason. A low growl rumbled in his throat before he could stop it.

Erik glared at Darc. "Shut up or I'll muzzle you."

Darc scowled.

Tara raised an eyebrow as she followed them over to the table. "Is something wrong, Erik? It's not like you to manhandle a chained slave like that."

Erik sighed. "I was up late, didn't get much sleep and Devon has kept me running since I woke up. I just returned from bringing in three new slaves."

"I see, that's a shame." Tara began tending the wounds, trying to think of a way to get a message to the captive without getting caught.

Just then a guard burst into the room. "Sir! We have an incident in the kennel! You need to come right away!"

Erik immediately headed for the door then stopped.

Tara knew what he was about to do. "No, take the guard with you. You might need him. I'll be fine."

Erik frowned. "That one is dangerous, you shouldn't be alone with him."

Tara studied Darc. "What can he do? He's chained and in a complex filled with guards. I'll sure he's at least smart enough to see it would be futile to harm or kill me. Go."

Erik hesitated a bit longer than seemed to see the sense of what she'd said. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Be careful, Tara." He followed the guard from the house, closing the door.

Tara waited a good ten minutes before moving in front of Darc and kneeling so they were eye to eye. "Listen, because I don't think we have much time. I've seen your brother, Kharg, Darc. He's safe with a close friend of mine that lives in a hidden village made up of various Deimos who are rebels against the rule of a tyrant. Help is on the way." She stood and went back to tending his back.

There were a lot of things Darc would have liked to ask, but then Erik walked back in and there was no time.

Tara looked up. "So what happened?"

Erik scowled. "The damned lizard Deimos somehow got loose and escaped the kennel by breaking the door down. He killed two guards and we had to kill him. When I report this to Devon he won't be pleased."

Tara put more salve on Darc's back. "That's a shame, but it's hardly your fault. Are any of the men hurt?"

Erik looked grim. "No, he killed the ones he attacked." He scowled at Darc. "Are you finished? I need to return him to his cell, so I can go report this incident to Devon."

Tara wiped her hands. "Yes, the wounds are healing well, but I'll need him brought back tomorrow just to make sure."

Erik yanked Darc to his feet and shoved him towards the door. "Move, and I'll bring him if I can." he didn't wait for a reply before they left.

Darc stumbled twice as he was dragged across the yard, but Erik didn't slow down. Once back inside the kennel the shackles were removed and Darc was locked back into the cell.

Erik paused by the man reattaching the door. "When will that be fixed?"

The man inclined his head respectfully. "I'm almost done, Captain."

"Hurry it up." Erik walked off without another word.

Darc rubbed his right shoulder, which ached from the rough yanking. "Rotten, miserable bastard."

When Devon was informed of the incident he was not at all happy. He was furious. "How the hell did he escape? Damn it all, I even had an interested buyer! Incompetent fool!"

Erik forced himself to let Devon rant, but it wasn't easy.

Finally Devon seemed to wind down. "The female cat Deimos and the half-Deimos are probably the most valuable slaves we have. Do make sure they don't escape. You are dismissed, captain."

Erik was gritting his teeth so hard he was surprised none had broken off. He bowed slightly. "Yes sir, thank you, sir." Turning, he left the house, managing not to slam the door behind him.

_Next chapter should have Kharg and friends to the rescue plus getting back to the group in Yewbell……R/R please!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Don't expect this fast an update next time. (Smiles) I sprained my ankle at work, so I wasn't allowed to do much walking, which means I had plenty of time to write, but I can be on my feet now, so updates will slow again._

Chapter 21

It had been a quiet morning in Kharg's house. The group of Deimos and Humans had finished breakfast almost an hour ago, but no one felt inclined to do anything.

Finally Delma got sick of sitting around waiting. "They should be back by now. It's been four days, it doesn't take that long to get to the valley!"

Camellia sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, Delma's right. Perhaps we should go after them."

Delma glared balefully at the sage. "Shut up, weed for brains!"

Paulette broke in before a fight could get started. "I don't think anything lurking around would be able to harm them." She leaned back in her chair.

Maru nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Kharg's tough and so is Darc, they could chop any monster around here to little, bitty pieces."

Delma scowled. "What if Darc injured his leg again?"

Tatjana shrugged. "I would think Kharg would find a way to bring Darc home, even if it meant carrying him."

Ganz chuckled at that. "In that case we'd know they were coming from the yelling and swearing."

That made everyone laugh despite themselves. They all knew that Ganz was right.

Volk drummed his nails on the table. "But Delma does have a point. It doesn't take four days to get to Dragon Bone Valley."

Lilia frowned prettily. "Do you think we should go find them, Volk?"

Volk scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose we should, it is strange they haven't returned yet ."

Maru leaped to his feet, knocking over his chair with a loud crash. "Alright! Let's go!" He made a dash for the door.

Ganz sighed. "Calm down, Maru. We have to gather some supplies first."

Maru skidded to a stop. "Oh, yeah. Heh, heh. Sorry about that."

Paulette rolled her eyes. "Honesty, Maru, stop running around like a crazed suskle squirrel."

Ganz slapped his palms on the table. "Let's gather what we'll need then we'll go "

Two hours later they had everything ready to go. Twenty minutes later they were out of Yewbell and walking at a brisk pace. The trip was largely uneventful. Monsters attacked a few times, but the combined strengths of the group defeated them easily.

Eventually they arrived at the entrance to the valley and entered. Wind and snow swirled around them.

Maru hugged himself and shivered. "Brrrr! I hate this place, it's freezing!"

Suddenly Paulette pulled a coat out of her gear and tossed it to him. "This belonged to Kharg when he was your age. Put it on."

Maru eagerly pulled it on. "It fits! Thanks a lot, Paulette."

"You're welcome." Paulette glanced around the group with a grin. "This is my contribution to the sanity of the group. This way we don't have to listen to you complain."

Maru scowled. "I don't complain! I speak my mind!"

That triggered a round of snickers from the group.

Maru crossed his arms and pouted. "Not funny, you guys."

Volk moved forward. "Follow me, I know the way to the cave. The others fell in with Volk and they headed across the valley.

After an hour of walking Volk pointed ahead of them. "That's the cave."

Tatjana looked around the group. "So who's going in first?"

Volk tugged on the neck of his red cape. "I am, if it's safe I'll call you."

Delma came up beside Volk. "You aren't going in there alone. I'm going with you."

Volk gave Delma a nod. Together they cautiously entered the cave, uncertain what to expect.

Delma was very impressed when she saw the statues. "Wow, I wish I could have seen these come to life. It must have been an incredible sight."

Volk eyed the huge statues with obvious trepidation. "Let's not tempt fate with comments like that. I have no interest in seeing that."

Delma noticed the large carving on the back wall and went over to look at it. Suddenly the carving opened a sapphire blue eye. She jumped back with a gasp.

The dragon's voice was filled with amusement. "I'm sorry that I startled you, my dear. Don't worry, I am not going to set the dragons on you." It's gaze shifted to Volk. "You may call the others in."

Volk went to the mouth of the cave and waved the others in. They were just as impressed as Delma had been.

Paulette was the first one to speak. "Please, um, sir...we're looking for our friends."

The dragon chuckled. "Ah, yes, the children of the wind, they were here four days ago."

Delma was a lot less polite. "So where the hell are they?"

"I sent them on a little trip." The dragon spirit seemed to shrug. "They still are at war with each other, there is a link between them waiting for them to accept it, but they refuse. The two must become one or they'll destroy themselves."

Paulette forgot her uncertainly. "Where have you sent them? Please tell us."

The dragon seemed to stare at each of them in turn. "Another continent, that's all I will tell you. If you are all there they will use you as distractions. They are alone and in a situation where they must trust and depend on each other."

Ganz frowned. "Are they safe?"

"If they use their strengths to balance each others weaknesses they will be fine," the dragon said. "You know some of what I speak of, Lupine. The son of Windalf has spoken of the strange things he's felt."

Volk remembered. "Yeah, Darc said he could feel Kharg's emotions, said he could finish Kharg's sentences if he wanted. I have seen such a bond once between twin Lupines."

Paulette stared at Volk. "Kharg's never told me anything like that."

Volk shrugged. "Darc was reluctant to speak much about it, perhaps Kharg felt the same way."

Ganz refused to be distracted from his first question. "You're being very evasive."

The dragon snorted. "Would you feel better if I said yes?"

Maru laughed. "You sort of sound like Darc when you snort like that."

Tatjana calmly reached over and swatted Maru in the back of the head. "Be quiet."

Maru pouted, rubbing the back of his head.

Bebedora looked at Ganz then at Tatjana. "Pale blue of concern, red of annoyance."

Delma stomped her foot. "If Darc might be in danger we should be there."

Volk crossed his arms. "I agree, Darc is my alpha, but he is also my friend and I swore to protect him if necessary."

Ganz frowned and crossed his arms as well. "What are they facing?"

"A war against a tyrant in a land where Deimos are enslaved and often killed much like the one you faced," the dragon said.

Paulette eyes widened with worry. "You mean like Darkham? Please, send us to them, they'll need our help."

The dragon's voice softened with sympathy. "I can't, this is their test, it must be done by them alone. I will bring them back when the test is done."

"But you already tested Darc and he passed!" Delma protested. "We need to go back to Orcoth."

Volk agreed whole-heartedly. "What if Darc is killed? We need him now more than ever."

"Their destiny is intertwined with each other. They are living proof that Humans and Deimos may live together in peace," the dragon said.

Delma scowled. "Darc has his own destiny. He's leader of the Orcon and the Drakyr now that he passed your damned test."

"One's destiny is not always what one thinks, sometimes it leads you down a road you never expected. Trust in the children of the wind. Go now." With that the dragon spirit's eye disappeared.

Camellia sighed and looked around at the group. "End of discussion."

Nothing they did could make the dragon spirit return. Finally they had no choice, but to leave the cave and return to Yewbell. Once there they gathered around the kitchen table.

Paulette played with her braid. "I wonder why the spirit kept calling them the children of the wind."

Tatjana took off her glass and cleaned them. "Could it be because of Kharg's wings?"

Camellia looked interested. "He had wings?"

Paulette sighed. "He cut them off though. I found them on the ground in the castle ruins."

Lilia winced. "How terrible, it must have hurt."

Camellia frowned. "But Darc doesn't have wings."

Delma scowled. "He did."

Everyone stared at Delma questioningly.

Delma shrugged resignedly, deciding not to tell the whole story. "It happened before Camellia and Volk joined us. A group of Drakyr lured us out into a desert area on Aldrow and overpowered us. They wanted the wind stone, but Darc had hidden it. He wouldn't tell them where it was because they'd killed his father."

Ganz rubbed his jaw with a scowl. "I'll wager they weren't very pleased with that answer."

Delma nodded. "They were furious, they threatened to tear off his wings if he didn't reveal the wind stone's location, but Darc was stubborn even then. He still refused, so they ripped them off."

Lilia paled and swallowed hard. "That's sickening! I can't believe anyone would do such a cruel thing!"

Delma shrugged. "That's how it is among Deimos. You learn to accept it."

Tatjana put on her glasses again. "There must be more to it than that."

Delma folded her arms. "That's all you need to know. I probably told you more than I should have as it is."

Ganz nodded grimly. "We don't need to know more anyway. We'll just have to wait and see."

Lilia nodded. "We'll just have to trust in Darc and Kharg and wait for them to come back like the spirit said."

Maru nodded, managing a grin. "Yeah, they'll be back, they'll kick the bad guy's ass, no problem."

Ganz took a deep breath and stood. "It's well past lunch, I'll fix something for us."

Delma stood. "Someone else can have my portion. I'm not the least bit hungry." She turned and left the house, slamming the door behind her.

Paulette stared after her then got up. "Excuse me for a minute." She followed Delma. She found the Orcon in the ruins, standing in front of Nafia's grave. "Delma?"

Delma gestured to the headstone. "This is where Darc's mother is buried. When did she die?"

Paulette came up beside her. "She died in front of Darc's eyes from what Lilia told me."

Delma scowled. "Damn it! He saw his father die too, it's so unfair. How did it happen?"

Paulette looked at the grave herself. "Shortly after Darc freed her and Lilia from the Megist. He'd gotten in a fight with two soldiers and won, but one was still alive and tried to shoot him in the back. Nafia stepped between them and took the bullet in his place."

"Before all of this I would never have believed a Human would have taken a bullet and died to save a Deimos." Delma's eyes widened as something came to mind. "So that's why he hesitated in one room when we snuck aboard the Megist just before we ran into you guys at the tower. That must have been where it happened! He seemed really upset, guilty even."

"Kharg too." Paulette sighed. "I'm afraid he will never get over his guilt for not being in Yewbell when the Dilzweld kidnapped his mother. He thinks if he'd been there he could have stopped them."

Delma shook her head slowly. "He couldn't have, they would have killed him."

Paulette nodded. "And Darc isn't responsible for Nafia's death either, maybe some day they'll both understand that."

Two women, one Human, one Deimos stood in front of a grave and even though both knew the vanished spirits couldn't answer, perhaps could not even hear silently prayed to them that the two men they cared for would safely return.

_This is shorter than my other chapters, but this was a perfect ending in my opinion, I think Paulette and Delma are starting to become friends. Sorry about no Kharg action, I'll go back to him and hopefully Darc as well in the next chapter. My reviews are getting scarcer per chapter. Am I losing you people? (Winks) R/R please!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Whew, obviously the plot bunnies are in overdrive, another chapter done and I've already started the next one. I think I need a life…._

Chapter 22

Darc forced himself to eat breakfast the next morning. Just as he finished Erik and two guards came in.

They went to Miko's cell and Erik unlocked the door then put shackles on her. Once that was done the guards took her arms and led her away.

Erik came over to Darc's cell and unlocked the door. "We have a date with the healer. Get up."

Darc shrugged and tossed the empty bowl aside, luckily it was wood, it bounced instead of breaking, then stood up. He extended his hands and waited, staring right past Erik as if he didn't exist.

Erik studied Darc then smirked. He snapped on the shackles. "You aren't fooling me with this sudden obedience, half-breed You still hope a chance to escape will come, but it won't. Believe me, there's no escape, you might as well accept your fate. Come along."

Tara let them in and carefully washed Darc's cuts and reapplied the salve.

Just as Tara finished Devon walked in without bothering to knock. "So how is my valuable merchandise healing?"

Tara wiped her hands on a towel. "Quite well, the cuts didn't get infected, in fact they're starting to close and there shouldn't be any scarring."

"Excellent, you've done a magnificent job, Tara." He studied Darc and nodded. "I've decided to leave early tomorrow morning instead of the day after. I'm overdue for a night of leisure. Make sure you give Jared his instructions, so he can handle things while you act as my escort." He went to the door and opened it. Suddenly he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Take him to the bath house before you return him to the kennel. He needs another bath, he's starting to stink." He gestured towards Darc then left, closing the door.

Darc snorted, glaring after him. After another chilling bath he was returned to his cell just in time for lunch.

The other two Deimos were sullenly eating their food. They made quite a point of ignoring Darc's existence. However the Lupine did bare his teeth at him and growl.

Darc returned the gesture just to show he wasn't impressed or intimidated. After eating the food the servants had brought he retreated to his pallet for a brief nap.

A couple hours later Darc was awoken when Miko was brought back to her cell and locked in. She managed to smile at Darc.

Darc walked to the front of his cell and sat down. "Rough day?"

Miko sighed. "Sort of, how about you?"

Darc snorted. "A visit to the healer and the bath house. If I didn't know better I'd swear they were trying to freeze me to death."

Miko burst out laughing. " Poor you, stuck with cold baths."

A loud rattling and banging sound startled them both. They looked towards it.

The Lupine had leaped up, seized the cell door and shook it, causing the racket. He ignored Darc and looked at Miko. "How can you lower yourself to converse with that half-breed?"

Miko frowned. "What's wrong with him? We're all going to suffer the same end."

The Lupine glared at Darc in obvious disgust. "Half-breeds are nothing, but scum."

Darc snorted. "Watch who you're calling scum, Rover."

The Lupine snarled. "I'll tear you to shreds for that!"

Darc sneered. "How? You can't even reach me."

"Lucky for you, bastard." The Lupine looked coldly at Miko. "Very well, bitch, talk to the thing, who cares."

Miko hissed angrily at him. "No one asked you to interrupt, dog breath, so back off!"

The Lupine glared at both of them and snorted in disgust then stormed off to the back of his cell.

Miko sniffed and turned back to Darc. "Hmph, so where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" She sat down.

A rare smile appeared on Darc's face. He liked this spirited young Deimos, he had to admit it. "I don't think we were anywhere in particular."

Miko tipped her head, studying Darc intently. "That's the first time I've seen you smile. You have a nice one."

Darc snorted. "Haven't had a reason to smile."

Miko giggled. "So why are you now?"

Darc shrugged. "Maybe I liked watching you put Rover in his place."

Miko giggled even more at that. "I like your name for him." She shrugged then. "I guess he can't help it, Lupines are always arrogant and stubborn. It's just the way they are."

Suddenly a new voice broke into the conversation. "And what would you say of me?"

Surprised, Darc and Miko looked that way to see the fox Deimos had moved to the front of his cell and sat down.

The fox grinned. "Well, my so beautiful feline, what would you say?"

Miko regarded him thoughtfully. "I'd say that the Fox Deimos tend to be flirts and rogues."

The fox laughed. "And right you would be indeed."

Darc scowled. "So why did you decide to speak up now?"

The Deimos looked at him, but gestured to Miko. "Because this lovely lady is right. We are all to be enslaved, fighting each other is foolish. It matters little in the eyes of Humans that you share their blood. You have Deimos blood and that dooms you. But I forget my manners, my name is Farin."

Miko nodded. "I'm Miko and this is Darc."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Farin said gallantly, "especially you, lovely Miko."

Miko rolled her eyes at that then looked at Darc. "See what I mean? Flirts."

Darc snorted.

Miko yawned. "I'm so sleepy. We'll continue this conversation later. I need to take a nap." She stood and went to her pallet. "Good night, Darc, Farin."

Darc shrugged. "Good night, Miko."

"Sweet dreams, love," Farin said.

The servants didn't show up the next day with food until lunchtime, but Erik wasn't with them.

A younger man with no scars and black hair and blue eyes accompanied the servants as food was put in each cell.

Once the food was distributed a servant bowed to the stranger. "May we be excused Commander Jared?"

"You may," Jared said He stood in front of Darc's cell staring at him, ignoring the servants as they left.

Darc stared back at him defiantly. There was something about this Jared that Darc didn't like.

Jared unlocked the cell and came in, locking the door again. "I've been wanting a closer look at you. Stand up, slave."

Darc considered ignoring him, but decided against it. He stood up.

Jared grabbed Darc's right arm and studied the birthmark. "Interesting."

Darc scowled and pulled his arm away without thinking.

Jared promptly smacked Darc across the face. "I don't recall giving you permission to move, half-breed."

Darc growled before he could stop himself.

At that Jared smiled cruelly. "Erik warned me you weren't properly tamed yet. Perhaps I can change that." He grabbed Darc's right arm again and spun him around then slammed him face first into the cell's back wall.

Darc managed to avoid a broken nose by turning his head, but he was sure he'd have a bruise on his face.

Jared pinned Darc, so he couldn't move. "Master Devon decided you no longer need the healer. He told me so when he left this morning. That's bad luck for you." Suddenly he punched Darc hard in the kidney

The breath was driven out of Darc and the pain made his knees buckle.

Jared let Darc crumple to the floor at his feet. "Now that is the proper place for a half-breed slave, at his master's feet. I'll be back later, you can count on it."

Darc managed to struggle up to his knees despite the pain.

Jared kicked Darc hard in the ribs, knocking him down again. He turned and headed for the door. Pausing, he kicked the tray, sending it and what was on it flying. "Clumsy of me, I guess you won't be getting anything to eat until supper." Laughing, he left the kennel.

Miko had seen everything. "That pig! Rotten bastard!" She rushed to the front of her cell. "Darc! Are you alright? Darc, please answer me!"

Darc tried, but he was to busy gasping for breath.

Farin eyed Darc with concern. "Give him time, Miko, he had the wind knocked out of him."

Darc took a deep, rasping breath and slowly got to his feet. He winced at the pain in his back and ribs. "I'll be alright."

Miko gave him a worried look. She longed to help him but there was no way for her to do so.

Supper was brought at the usual time, but much to Darc's relief Jared just allowed each servant into the cell to leave the food then followed them out, relocking the kennel door.

Miko frowned after him, but she was relieved as well. "He must have forgotten."

Darc doubted that was the case. He took a bite of the stew and his eyes widened. He choked, spit out the mouthful and started coughing.

Miko frowned in worry. "What's wrong?"

Darc glared at the bowl. "Hot pepper." He cautiously tasted the water and spit it out. "Bastard."

Farin cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Darc snorted in annoyance. "Pepper in the stew and salt in the water, hilarious."

Miko shook her head. "That's just plain childish."

Darc pushed the tray aside. "Probably remembered he can't damage the merchandise. Starving someone a day or two won't cause visible damage, but beatings will."

Miko sighed. "I'm sorry, Darc. I wish I could help."

Darc shook his head. "You can't, so don't worry about it." He had plans for the inedible food and drink in the morning.

Jared and the servants arrived at breakfast time the next day. Food was taken to everyone else then Jared led the last servant toward Darc's cell.

Darc casually pulled the tray within easy reach and waited.

Jared unlocked the cell door. "Wait here " he told the servant and entered the cell. He looked at the untouched food then at Darc. He smirked and started to say something.

Darc didn't give Jared a chance. He pitched the tray at him.

Jared tried to duck, but he wasn't quite fast enough. The tray hit him, splattering him with water and cold stew before everything clattered to the stone floor.

Miko gasped and covered her mouth.

Farin took one look at Jared's face, which was rapidly turning purple with rage, and knew things were going to get ugly.

Darc knew it as well and quickly got to his feet, watching Jared warily.

Jared's hand clenched. "Oh, you're going to suffer for this, half-breed. I'll make you wish you were never born." He turned to the servant. "Go tend your other duties."

The servant girl blanched and quickly fled the building.

Jared turned back to Darc. "You just forfeited all your meals for today, but that won't be all. I promise you." He left.

Miko glared at Darc. "You're insane! I get the notion he's not going to be so concerned about damaging the merchandise now!"

Darc shrugged. "Believe me, tossing the tray at him is a lot milder than what I would like to do. I would have been glad to go for his throat just like I did to that bastard Rejak."

The Lupine suddenly let out a low rumbling laugh. "You've either got more nerve then I thought or you're an idiot, half-breed."

Darc scowled at the Lupine and snorted. "Oh, thanks a lot."

The Lupine laughed again and retreated to the back of his cell. He began devouring his food.

Barely an hour passed before Jared returned with two guards. He led them straight to Darc's cell and unlocked the door.

The guards entered the cell, seized Darc's arms and dragged him out. They pinned Darc's arms behind his back.

Jared stepped forward and clamped shackles tightly around his wrists then he led the way out of the kennel.

Miko and Farin exchanged worried looks, fearing what would happen.

**Hours Later...**

Miko paced her cell, to worried to settle down. Supper had been brought an hour ago. The servants had been escorted by a lower rank guard.

Farin watched Miko pace. "You're going to exhaust yourself."

Miko sighed and paused. "I'm so afraid for Darc. Who knows what that vicious bastard is doing to him?"

Just then the kennel opened and Jared entered with the two guards who were literally dragging Darc.

Jared opened the cell and the guards dumped Darc inside. The three men left without a word.

Miko watched Darc intently, much to her relief he was breathing. It was obvious he'd been severely beaten. "Darc?"

Darc groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. " Damn it!"

Miko gave her cell door a shake. "You were stupid to provoke him!"

Darc would never admit it out loud. He was to proud for that, but privately he had to agree with her.

Suddenly the kennel door opened again and Tara hurried in followed by two guards and a sullen Jared who let her into the cell.

Tara took one look at Darc then whirled on Jared. "You idiot, how could you do such a thing when you know Master Devon didn't want him damaged. I need him taken to my home, so he can be tended. He'll need to be watched in case the damage is more severe than I think." She gestured to the guards.

The guards lifted Darc carefully to his feet and took him out of the building. Tara gave Jared one last disgusted look then followed.

After a while Jared cursed and left too, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Milo hissed. "I hope Devon has his hide when he comes back."

Farin nodded. "So do I."

_Alright, I now have learned not to say something is going to happen in the next chapter. This is the second time the chapter hasn't contained what I said it would. I had to do it, Darc isn't one to be meekly submissive for long! R/R Please! If just two people review I'll have fifty... ;D_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was finally time to go after Darc much to Kharg's relief. The last couple days had seemed to drag on forever. He watched from the table as Adrienne, Stalker and Alisha made the final preparations.

They would leave at dusk, so the darkness would give them some cover. Both Stalker and Alisha had superior night vision, so they would lead the way.

Kharg shifted the sword strapped to his back into a more comfortable position. The spare blade was for Darc, since his had been lost. Kharg just hoped his twin would be in the shape to use it.

Alisha came to Kharg's side and touched his arm. "We're ready to go now and it's dark enough."

"Good." Kharg stood up. "Let' go get Darc out of there." He followed them from the house. He was pleased to see the moon was covered by thick clouds. It would give them cover.

They walked along the road Kharg and Darc had traveled what seemed like ages ago without saying much. They had to leave the road three times and hide to avoid patrols of guards.

Eventually Alisha fell in step beside Kharg. "We're almost there, the road branches right up there. We take the branch and that leads us to Master Devon's place."

Kharg nodded, peering through the dark. "Is that it?" He pointed.

Alisha smiled. "So you have better night vision than a Human yourself, that's good. It might be useful."

They walked on in silence then suddenly Stalker signaled for them to stop. "Guards," he whispered.

Sure enough two men stood at the branch. It looked like they hadn't been noticed yet. They quickly took cover in the woods.

Adrienne winked at Kharg. "You and I are going to create a distraction so Alisha and Stalker can take care of the guards." She took out a flask and opened it.

Kharg wrinkled his nose. "Alcohol? What is that for?"

Adrienne's smile was filled with mischief. "This." She splashed half the flask's contents on Kharg's shirt then on her own.

"Hey!" Kharg protested, remembering to keep his voice down at the last minute. "Why did you do that?"

Adrienne shoved the flask into his hand. "For effect, we're going to walk right up the road as obviously as possible, just a couple drunken lovers out for a little tryst."

Kharg frowned. "But if that's the case shouldn't we be coming from town?"

Adrienne winked. "There are houses off this road, so we could be coming from any one of them. Just follow my lead." She led Kharg back out onto the road. Wrapping her arm around Kharg's waist, she staggered forward.

That made it easy for Kharg to stagger right along with her, still clutching the flask.

"Sing something, loud and off key, slur the words if you can. If you know something bawdy that would be even better," Adrienne whispered.

Kharg actually did know something bawdy. He'd heard it for some of the defense corps. He smiled faintly, remembering how horrified his mother had been. He began singing it as loudly as possible.

Adrienne winced. "That's disgusting, perfect. Keep singing."

The guards both turned towards them as they approached, looking torn between annoyance and amusement.

Adrienne blinked and peered at them as if she was having trouble focusing. "Oh, hello! Isn't it a nice night." She giggled.

Since she hadn't hinted for him to stop Kharg kept singing.

Adrienne looked at him. "Shush, dear, I'm talking to these handsome gentlemen." She gave him a forceful push.

Kharg got the idea. He let himself topple to the ground in a graceless sprawl, flask flying from his hand, song stopped in mid word. "Hey, whatcha 'hink ya're doin' w'man?" He tried to get up then began crawling around like he was trying to find the dropped flask. "I wanna r'fill th't."

Adrienne sighed. "Forgive my fiancé, he can't handle his alcohol." She took a step towards one of the guards then stumbled and fell into him. "Whoops! Sorry!" she giggled. She peered up at him. "You're strong, I like that."

The guards exchanged lewd smirks and the guard holding Adrienne groped her left buttock.

Adrienne's first impulse was to slap the guard so hard his teeth rattled. Instead she squealed and pulled away. Whirling, she swung at the empty air behind her. "Hands off, I'm not that kind of girl!" She allowed the force of the swing send her spinning to the ground.

Meanwhile Kharg had retrieved the flask and was sitting on the ground laughing. He was trying to look it was drunken laughter, but he was actually laughing at Adrienne's performance.

Adrienne sat up and giggled. "Where'd he go? I think I missed him!"

The guards looked at each other then stepped forward to help her up.

Just as they did Stalker came up behind them and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks. He slammed their heads together then let them fall to the ground, unconscious. He and Alisha bound their hands and gagged them then hid them in the bushes.

Once they were done Alisha turned to regard Kharg and Adrienne who were still sitting on the ground laughing. "Are you two enjoying yourselves?"

Finally Kharg got himself under control and stood up. "Sorry, but the whole thing was just to funny. You were great, Adrienne."

Adrienne smiled and allowed Stalker to help her up. "Thanks, you weren't bad yourself."

Stalker glared, teeth bared, at the bushes where they'd stashed the guards. "By Lupine law I should kill that bastard for daring to touch my mate."

Adrienne took his arm and gently drew him away. "If you kill him than they'll never stop hunting us. Kharg's brother needs us. Let's go help Darc."

Stalker growled deep in his throat, but he allowed Adrienne to lead him away. "Alright, let's go."

Alisha took the lead. "We should stay in the woods just in case a patrol comes along. It probably won't happen, but there's no reason to take chances."

The others agreed it was a wise idea, so they entered the forest and moved parallel to the road. Luck was with them and they saw no patrols or guards going to replace the two they'd disposed of.

Kharg was startled when he saw the clearing where Devon's estate was. "There's no wall?"

Alisha shook her head. "There's guards and the Deimos brought here are kept locked up most of the time and when they aren't they're shackled, anyway, where can they go? If they try to run they'll be hunted down."

Kharg frowned. "Then it doesn't matter that we didn't kill that guard. They'll still come after us when we take Darc."

Adrienne nodded. "Yes, but not as determinedly as they would if someone was killed." She pointed to one of the buildings. "That's where newly caught slaves are kept, Darc's probably there."

"Right." Kharg looked around and frowned. "Is it me or is there a lot less guards around then there should be?"

"It's not you." Adrienne peered around. "That's why I made you wait. Weapons Master, Captain Erik is a veteran soldier who retired and took service here. He's very strict and a hard taskmaster."

Alisha nodded with a frown. "But his second in command, Jared, is the son of a noble, so he got this position because of his father's money and influence. He's nothing, but a loud mouthed braggart and a bully."

Kharg shifted and looked towards the building where Darc was being held prisoner. "I just hope he's alright. Darc doesn't take orders well from anyone, especially not Humans."

Alisha grinned. "Sounds like my sort of man."

Stalker adjusted his weapon. "We're wasting time, let's go get your brother. I'm eager to meet him."

Using the cover of the surrounding trees, they made their way towards the prison building.

Soon they were directly across from the building, there was a lot of open between the edge of the forest and it.

Kharg looked around, seeing a couple guards walk past. "I can't believe how sloppily guarded this place is. Where are the guards?"

Adrienne smirked and gestured to another building. "Probably in there, that's the barracks. Jared likes his wine and gambling, no doubt that's what they're doing."

Stalker snorted in agreement. "Makes it all the easier for us, no one's around, let's go."

Alisha and Stalker donned hooded black clocks that hid their Deimos nature very well. Alisha handed a third to Kharg. "This one is for Darc. Plus we have a couple more just in case there are other prisoners in there. We aren't leaving anyone behind."

Disguised, they headed for the building, not to quickly so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

When they reached it Kharg tried the door. "Damn it, locked!"

Alisha came up beside Kharg. "Of course, wouldn't make sense if it wasn't, but I have the key."

Kharg watched as Alisha examined the lock then pulled out a bundle of strange looking tools. She chose one and inserted it into the lock. There was a click. She put the tool away and opened the door with a flourish-

"Impressive." Kharg entered the building. It was very dark inside, but he could see reasonably well. Hr could hear the others following. "Darc? Where are you?"

Someone stirred in one of the cells. "He's not here."

Kharg turned to see a cat like Deimos staring at him. "Who are you?"

The cat woman tilted her head, studying him. "I'm Miko, now who are you?"

Kharg glanced at the others then stepped closer. "I'm Kharg, Darc's older brother. Do you know where he is?"

Miko nodded. "The guards took him further into the building." She pointed with a slim, clawed finger. "You aren't all Human, I can tell by your scents, you aren't going to leave us here, are you?"

Alisha stepped forward, digging out her tools. "No, we're here to get Darc, but we'll take all of you with us. She began working on the cell's lock.

Kharg shifted nervously, staring down the hall. "Are the guards still there?"

Miko shook her head. "No, they took him down there the day before yesterday."

Kharg nodded then started off. "I'm going after him."

Adrienne followed. "I'll come with you."

Kharg nodded and hurried off with Adrienne close behind.

It got darker the further they went back and it smelled like mold. Small cells barely the size of closets lined the walls. They had no doors.

Pausing to peer into one, Kharg saw why, shackles were fastened to the back wall.

Adrienne shivered. "This must be an area for the more violent slaves or the ones that won't give in."

Kharg barely heard her, more focused on his twin. "Darc! Answer me, are you here?"

Adrienne quickened her pace until she was beside him. "Use the link."

Kharg glanced at her. "I would, but if he's unconscious it won't work. Darc! Damn it, where are you?" This time he got an answer The voice was weak, but familiar.

Adrienne looked around then pointed. "Over there." She led the way to a cell at the far end of the hall.

Kharg cursed when he saw his twin and if the one who was responsible was there he would have gladly killed him.

Darc was on his knees, arms chained above his head without a hint of slack. He looked pale and exhausted. Bruises covered his chest and arms. His right eye was blackened and swelling shut.

Kharg entered the cell and knelt beside Darc. "You look awful."

Darc snorted. "Thanks a lot."

Kharg rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it that way and you know it."

"Can we have this fascinating conversation later?" Darc tugged at the chains. "Just get me out of this, the key is over there."

Adrienne looked around and spotted the key hanging from the wall. She got it then brought it to Kharg. "Here."

Kharg took it. "Thanks." He stood and unlocked the chains.

Darc winced as he brought his arms down. They ached terribly and his hands were numb. Suddenly pinpricks of pain erupted in his hands. "Shit!"

Adrienne gave Darc a knowing look. "Pins and needles, huh? Do you know how long you've been like this?"

Darc slowly relaxed as the prickling feeling faded. "No."

Adrienne moved to Darc's right side. "Kharg, get on the other side and help me get him on his feet."

Kharg nodded and moved to Darc's other side.

Darc scowled. "I don't need help."

Adrienne frowned. "You will, from what Miko said you were taken here the day before yesterday which means you've been chained here for at least three days. Your legs are going to be numb." She gave Darc a strict look. "By the way when was the last time you had anything to eat and drink?"

Darc opened his mouth to answer, but his stomach beat him to it by letting out a loud growl.

Kharg laughed.

Darc scowled at his twin. "Shut up, Kharg."

Adrienne somehow managed to look amused and concerned at the same time. "Did they give you anything since you were chained here?"

Darc shook his head. "No."

Adrienne pulled Darc's right arm over her shoulder then gestured to Kharg, who did the same on Darc's left. Together they hoisted Darc to his feet.

Darc staggered and if it wasn't for Adrienne and Kharg's support he knew he would've fallen flat on his face.

"Easy," Adrienne warned. "Wait until you get feeling back."

Darc eyed her, suddenly wary. "Who are you anyway?"

"This is Adrienne. She and her mate, Stalker, found me after you were kidnapped. They took me to their home and tended my wounds," Kharg explained.

"Nice to meet you, Darc. Kharg's told me so much about you," Adrienne said.

Darc smirked. "I deny most of it." Just then the pinpricks of pain started up in his legs. He hissed, gritting his teeth.

Finally the pain stopped. Adrienne felt him relax. "Do you think you can walk now?"

Darc took his arms off Adrienne and Kharg's shoulders. "I'm fine."

Adrienne nodded. "Good, let's go before we're discovered here."

Darc managed about three steps before he staggered sideways.

Kharg grabbed him. "Darc? What's the matter?"

Darc shook his head as he regained his footing. "I'm fine, just felt a little woozy for a minute."

Kharg studied Darc, eyes narrowed, but he seemed alright now. He took the sheathed sword off his shoulder and handed it to him. "I trust you know what to do with this."

Darc took the weapon and buckled it on. "I do and I know exactly where I'd like to stick it."

Kharg smiled. "I'm sure you do, but only do it as a last resort."

Adrienne nodded. "If we kill anyone they'll hunt us down mercilessly."

They rejoined the others, the Deimos were now free from their cell. Miko let out a glad cry and threw herself into Darc's arms. "Darc! Are you alright? I was so worried about you."

Darc rolled his eyes at her exuberance and pulled away without answering.

Adrienne smiled at Miko. "He'll be fine once his bruises are tended and he's fed properly." She looked at Stalker. "Evidently he was left chained for three days without food or water."

.Stalker nodded. "Further talk will have to wait." He passed out the cloaks which were immediately donned. "Let's get out of here."

Miko and Farin were rather surprised when the white Lupine didn't argue, instead he accepted the cloak and followed.

It turned out that getting out was as ridiculously easy as getting in had been. The minute they were out the Lupine threw the cloak back to Stalker and disappeared into the night. The others headed back the way they came and soon they were safely back in the village.

_See? The twins are reunited at last! R/R please_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Darc was tired enough that he felt like he could fall asleep standing up when they entered the house. He didn't bother to wait for an invitation before dropping into one of the comfortable chairs in the living room.

Kharg frowned. "Darc, you alright?" He stepped closer and laid his hand on his twin's shoulder.

Darc growled, but it was half-hearted. He was to tired for an argument right now.

Kharg seemed to realize that as well. He squeezed Darc's shoulder before taking his hand away and sitting down himself.

Introductions were made all around then Alisha, Stalker, and Adrienne went into the kitchen.

Miko plopped gracefully down on the floor while Farin sat down in one of the chairs.

Miko studied Kharg. "So you and Darc are brothers? He never said he had one. Who's oldest?"

"I am, we're twins." Kharg was puzzled when Darc didn't make a scathing remark and looked over at him. He laughed.

Miko looked puzzled. "What's so funny?"

Farin followed Kharg's gaze then laughed too. "I believe one of us is done for the night."

Miko glanced at Darc then understood. He'd fallen asleep. "He must have been exhausted."

Alisha entered the room. "Why don't you all come into the dining room? I made a light snack and everyone must be hungry."

Miko pointed at Darc. "Should we wake him?" She didn't wait for an answer, but stood and reached out to do so.

Kharg got to his feet fast and caught her wrist. "Don't touch him. He reacts badly when someone tries to shake him awake, especially when he's really tired."

Alisha glanced at Darc. "Can you wake him, Kharg? I know he's probably exhausted, but mother says it's very important that he eats."

Kharg nodded. "I'll try, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Alisha smiled. "I'll tell mother." She led the rest of the guest from the room.

Once they were gone Kharg knelt beside Darc. "Darc, come on, nap time's over! Wake up!" It took several tries.

Finally Darc's eyes opened partially. "What?" he mumbled.

"Adrienne says it's important you eat. She fixed something. Get up and let's go." Kharg stood up and waited.

Darc growled in irritation, but he heaved himself to his feet.

Kharg studied his brother then suddenly he hugged him, feeling Darc tense..

The strength of the hug made Darc grunt then he snorted in annoyance. "What's with you Humans and this touchy-feely nonsense?"

Kharg couldn't help laughing then let Darc go "Get used to it, that's how Humans are." Grinning, he headed for the kitchen.

Darc rolled his eyes and followed his brother.

Adrienne waved them into chairs next to each other. "I need you to make sure you eat and drink as much as you can, Darc. Just don't do it to fast. I don't want you get sick "

There was plenty of food and all of them ate more than they thought they could have.

After everyone was finished Adrienne turned her attention to Miko and Farin. "If the two of you wish to return to your tribes we'll provide you with an escort."

Miko stared at her plate. "I was taken when slavers attacked my clan. The few that survived were sold on the auction block. Both my parents died and I had no siblings."

Farin gave her a sympathetic look. "Ah, sweet lovely Miko, I am sorry. We are kindred spirits, you and I. My clan is gone too."

Stalker growled dangerously. "We have all lost family and clan. We will storm the stronghold and beat them someday and that cursed tyrant will pay in blood for his crimes."

"Love, we aren't close to numerous enough to storm the tyrant's stronghold. Most clans have hidden themselves and perhaps that's for the best."

Darc snorted scornfully.

Adrienne turned to him with a puzzled look. "Is something wrong?"

Darc stood. "Not a thing."

Adrienne refused to accept that. "By the way you reacted there is and I'd like to know what."

Kharg gave Darc a warning look, silently telling him to watch what he said.

Darc noticed the look then completely ignored it. "You're right, storming a fortress with the numbers I've seen here would be suicidal, but hiding is just plain stupid and will get you all killed."

Kharg tried to help. "Darc, you don't know anything about this."

Darc sneered. "Wrong, Miko told me everything about this ruler of yours. Hiding instead of fighting only let's his armies get stronger which is the last thing you want."

"So what do you propose we do?" Adrienne demanded.

Darc rolled his eyes and turned away, heading for the door. "Absolutely nothing, which should be easy, since it is what you're doing quite well now."

Stalker caught up to Darc in two long strides and caught his arm. "You can't say something like that to my mate then walk away. You'd still be shackled in the slave kennels if it wasn't for us."

Darc scowled and pulled away. "I'm well aware of that."

Stalker folded his arms. "Then tell us what you meant by that remark."

"Fine." Darc turned to face the table. "You're letting them force you into hiding like stupid, frightened deer. You are the prey and this bastard's soldiers are steadily wiping you out. You have to learn to think like prey and use your heads."

Stalker and Adrienne exchanged thoughtful looks.

Stalker looked back to Darc. "You're being damned blunt, but you make sense. What do you propose?"

Darc shrugged. "Fight back, use your abilities against them. Lure the soldiers into ambushes, kill the slavers anytime you see them and make sure the reason you killed them is clear. Don't harm any Human that does nothing to you or they'll think Deimos are nothing, but murderers. If you can get other tribes to do the same so much the better."

Adrienne nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "Perhaps we could get others to do what you've suggested."

Darc snorted. "That's up to you, it's not my problem, so leave me out of it."

"Darc!" Kharg chided.

Darc growled at him. "Don't lecture me, you want to play the gallant hero go right ahead. I learned the stupidity of that a long time ago. Stupid heroics get you killed. " He looked at Adrienne and her family. "You helped me escape from that place and I'm grateful, but not enough to risk my ass to cover yours." He left the room.

Kharg was horribly embarrassed. "I am so sorry about that. He had no right to say those things. We'll leave first thing in the morning." He was sure they would both be told to leave now after that little scene.

"You don't have to leave, it's alright." Adrienne looked after Darc. "So much anger, so much pain. He didn't have an easy life, did he?"

Kharg sighed, his shoulders slumping. "No, it was really bad. That's all I can say." He stood up. "Excuse me." He went to find Darc. He found him outside.

Darc didn't notice his brother's arrival. The sky had cleared, showing the stars and the moon. On those frequent times Geedo had overindulged in Phoenix blood and passed out Darc had snuck out of the hovel. He would go to the church ruins to spend some time at his father's grave. If the night was clear like tonight he'd fly out over the ocean with just the stars and moon to witness. Darc sighed heavily. _Well, you won't ever be doing that again, he thought bitterly._ His hand slipped to his birthmark.

Kharg heard the sigh and frowned. "Darc?"

Darc looked over his shoulder and studied his twin calmly. "What?"

Kharg hesitated then pulled out the ring. "This belongs to you. Adrienne found it on the ground."

Darc took the ring and slipped it on. "Is that all you wanted?"

Kharg frowned. "You're welcome and no, I want to know what processed you to talk to them like that. If they hadn't come along I might have died and you would have been enslaved. You should go apologize to them."

Darc looked back to the sky. " Leave me alone and I'll at least I'll consider it."

Kharg shrugged helplessly. "Fine, I guess." He turned and went back inside, he found only Alisha left in the kitchen.

Alisha glanced over at him. "Everyone went to bed. Is Darc alright?"

"I suppose, but he's being stubborn as usual. He said he'd consider an apology, which is a big step for him. I guess I'll go to bed too. Where's Darc sleeping?"

Alisha looked at Kharg. "He's sharing the guest room with you. I hope you don't mind."

Kharg chuckled. "I don't mind, but I bet Darc won't like it." He frowned. "I suppose I should wait until he's ready to sleep, so I can show him where it is."

Alisha laughed. "I think I can manage to point him in the right direction. Go ahead and get some sleep, good night."

I suppose you're right, good night, Alisha." Kharg left the room and went to bed.

Alisha waited about ten minutes then went into the living room just as Darc walked in. "Nice evening?"

Darc eyed her warily. "It isn't bad."

Alisha sat down casually. "You sounded a bit bitter in there, well, maybe angry too."

Darc gave her a sharp look, but didn't say anything.

"You find it hard to trust anyone, don't you? Even your twin." Alisha watched for a reaction.

Darc scowled. "What do you care?"

Alisha stood suddenly and walked over to stand directly in front of him. Her eyes moved over him. "It's obvious someone hurt you. The scars prove it beyond a doubt."

Darc instinctively took a step back. "They're from fighting."

Alisha deliberately reached out and touched the two scars on Darc's chest that formed an x. "These aren't." She traced each one with her finger.

Darc growled and stepped back further to get out of her reach. "How the hell do you know?"

Alisha raised an eyebrow. "Mainly because they form a perfect x."

Darc snorted. "All that means is that someone has good aim."

Alisha laughed. "Stubborn."

Darc smirked at her. "You aren't subtle enough to get information from me. You're to obvious."

Alisha mock pouted at that then laughed. "You know I think I like you, Darc. If you're ready to get some sleep I'll show you where you'll be staying."

That reminded Darc that he hadn't slept since he'd been chained in that tiny cell and he was exhausted. "Yeah, if you would."

"Follow me. You'll have to share the room with Kharg, hopefully that's alright. Don't worry, there are two beds." Alisha led the way to the guest room and waved Darc inside then left.

Being careful not to wake Kharg, Darc took off his boots before collapsing on the second bed. He was asleep in minutes.

Kharg woke early the next morning and peered over at the next bed. Darc was lying with his back to his brother sound asleep. So he did sleep here. He hadn't thought he would. Kharg studied his brother thoughtfully then got up and dressed. Careful not to wake him, he left the room, closing the door softly behind him. When Kharg entered the kitchen Miko and Alisha were the only ones there.

Alisha smiled. "Morning, Kharg. You want some breakfast?"

Kharg nodded and sat down. "I'd love some, I'm starved. So where is every one else?"

Alisha set a filled plate in front of him. "They already ate and left. Farin went with them. I think mother and father are calling a gathering to discuss what Darc said."

Miko glanced past Kharg. "Where's Darc?"

Kharg shrugged as he began eating his food. "Still asleep, I didn't think I should wake him."

Alisha sat down. "Probably not, he needs to sleep. He'll wake up when he's ready."

Miko sighed and sat down next to Kharg. "So tell me about yourself, Darc and anything else you think I might be interested in. I'm all ears." Smiling, she twitched her ears for illustration.

Kharg laughed and the three of them spent the rest of the morning talking about nothing in particular.

_Ouch, Darc definately speaks his mind, R/R please!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**No reviews for the last chapter? That's bad, but people are reading it so that's good. 'blah' is mind to mind talking….Enjoy!**_

Chapter 25

After lunch, which Adrienne, Stalker and Farin had arrived in time to share, Darc still hadn't come downstairs.

Kharg was getting very worried. "I think I'll go up and check on him." He got up and left the room.

Darc was awoken by a nightmare. He couldn't remember what it had been about, but it had to have been a bad one. He was holding the mutilated remains of a feather pillow, now nothing but a rag. Growling, he dropped it to the floor. A cloud of feathers puffed up, making him sneeze.

Just then the door opened and Kharg walked in. He looked at the mess then at Darc. "Did the pillow offend you?"

Darc sneezed loudly a second time. "Shut up and find me a broom."

Kharg laughed. "I'll go see if they have one. " He went back downstairs.

Adrienne looked up when Kharg walked back into the kitchen. "Is he alright?"

Kharg couldn't keep from chuckling. "He's fine, but I'm afraid one of your pillows suffered a gruesome death. Do you have a broom and a dust pan?"

Alisha stood up. "I'll get them." She took them out of a closet and handed them to Kharg. "You know I like your brother. He has a strong will."

Kharg sighed. "You have that right, thanks for the broom." He took the items back upstairs. Walking back into the room, he offered them to Darc. He sprawled out on his bed to watch.

Darc took them and began cleaning up the mess. He turned out to be quick and efficient at it. Soon all the feathers were gone. He emptied out the dust pan in the trash.

Kharg got up. "Very nice, are you coming downstairs? You've slept through breakfast and lunch already."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Darc muttered, glancing around distractedly.

Kharg took the broom and dust pan. "I'll take these, see you downstairs." He left the room. Once downstairs, he went into the kitchen and put the broom and dust pan back where Alisha had gotten them from. "He'll be down in a little while."

Alisha nodded. "Let's go into the living room and join the others."

Kharg shrugged. "Sounds good, I'd like to know what happened in that gathering that Adrienne and Stalker called "

Alisha led the way into the other room. "I'm sure they plan to tell us all about it but they'll want to wait for Darc to join us."

When Darc came downstairs everyone was sitting in the living room laughing and talking. He made his way to an empty chair and plopped down into it.

Adrienne studied Darc for a minute then stood up. "I'll be right back." She left the room.

Miko smiled warmly at Darc. "I was worried, are you alright?"

Darc shrugged. "I'm fine, Miko."

Adrienne came back into the room carrying a plate with two thick sandwiches and a tankard. She set both on a small table next to Darc. "Eat every bit, you need it." She sat down next to Stalker.

Darc concentrated on his meal, letting the conversation wash over him. The sandwiches were absolutely delicious. He picked up the tankard to find it was full of milk. He frowned, brows furrowing in annoyance. How old does she think I am, three? Feeling eyes on him, Darc looked up.

Adrienne was scowling fiercely at him, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Darc didn't like the look in her eyes. He had a feeling if he didn't drink every drop of the milk he'd end up wearing it. He took a drink from the tankard.

Adrienne nodded approvingly and returned her attention to the conversation.

Darc glared at the tankard then set it down.

Kharg had caught the silent exchange and leaned close to Darc. "Drink all your milk like a good boy, so you'll grow up big and strong."

Miko giggled.

Darc gave Kharg a toothy and blatantly insincere smile. "Shut up and back off or you're getting this damned milk in your lap."

Miko giggled again before covering her mouth.

Kharg smirked, then laughed, and leaned back in his chair.

Adrienne abandoned the conversation with Stalker, Farin and Alisha and turned her attention to them. "You three want to share the joke?"

"No!" Kharg, Darc and Miko said simultaneously. They exchanged startled looks then Kharg and Miko burst out laughing. Darc just smirked.

Adrienne fixed them with a look that made it clear she thought all of them had lost their minds.

Somehow that made it seem even funnier, so Miko and Kharg laughed even harder.

Darc shook his head. "Idiots."

"Finish that up, Darc." Adrienne gestured towards the tankard. "Trust me, you need it."

Darc wasn't sure of that, but decided not to argue. He drained the tankard and set it aside.

Stalker nodded in satisfaction. "Now we can get down to business." He looked seriously at Darc. "We gathered up the strongest fighters we have and told them what you said. We want to strike at someone and we've picked our target."

Kharg leaned forward. "Who is it?"

A feral smile formed on Stalker's face. "Our favorite Human, Devon "

Darc smiled at the thought too and his smile looked as feral as Stalker's. "Sounds good to me."

Kharg shivered a bit at the look in his twin's eyes. "Sometimes you scare the hell out of me, Darc. "

Darc smirked at his brother. "You should be scared."

Kharg just rolled his eyes then turned to Stalker. "When are we going after him?"

Stalker growled softly in anticipation. "A day after he returns, we have someone watching. We'll be informed."

Miko nodded slowly. "I'd like to see him dead too. What do we do until then?"

Adrienne shrugged. "We wait, Alisha, why don't you take Miko and Farin with you on your patrol. Maybe they'll be useful."

Alisha stood. "That's a good idea, come on." She led Miko and Farin from the house.

The minute they were alone Adrienne gave Darc and Kharg a stern look. "I think you two should work on familiarizing yourselves with the link you share."

Darc gave Kharg a scathing look. "Spirits, Kharg, why don't you just tell everyone?"

"I didn't actually tell them!" Kharg protested.

Stalker nodded. "He's telling the truth. We found out because he felt the pain when you were flogged."

Darc snorted then looked at Kharg. "Hurt, didn't it?"

Kharg nodded. "Yeah, it did."

Darc's lip curled. "Then you got a small taste of what I had to endure for eleven years. Enjoy it?"

Kharg winced at the thought. "Come on, Darc. You know I didn't."

Adrienne decided to try to distract them before an argument started. "So how do you open the bond?"

Darc and Kharg looked at each other. Neither of them answered.

Adrienne sighed in exasperation. "You mean that you don't even know that much?"

Kharg shrugged. "Actually it just seems to happen."

Adrienne nodded slowly, studying them. "Then try to let it happen now."

Neither Darc or Kharg had the slightest idea how to let it happen, but they tried. At first nothing happened and they both felt stupid, but suddenly something did.

Kharg gasped as an image filled his mind. Ruins, he could smell salt in the air and hear gulls as well as waves hitting rock. He had to be near an ocean. His attention was drawn to a pile of rocks. Sorrow filled him though he had no idea why. It was then he felt another presence. 'Darc?' He sensed more then saw Darc flinch.

Darc was getting the same smells, sounds and images. He heard Kharg's voice as clearly as he'd spoken aloud though he knew somehow Kharg hadn't. 'What's happening?'

'We can speak to each other mind to mind, we have telepathy.' Kharg's mental voice was filled with amazement. 'I think we're sharing memories.'

Darc growled. 'I don't like this.'

Kharg ignored him. 'What is this place?'

Darc scowled, he didn't answer.

Kharg wasn't phased a bit by Darc's silence. 'I feel what you feel..sorrow and loss. This place is on Aldrow, isn't it?'

Darc sighed. 'Yeah, it's near Orcoth. I used to hide out there when I needed to be alone or when Geedo was in a foul temper. Sometimes I slept there.'

Kharg was silent for a while. 'That rock pile makes you sad for some reason, why?'

Darc scowled. 'Get out of my private memories, Kharg.'

Kharg smirked. 'No, not until you answer me.' He was amazed at how strong this strange bond was, he could feel every emotion that Darc felt.

'Damn it, Kharg!' Darc still didn't like this at all.

Adrienne knew they'd managed to make the link. Both Darc and Kharg's eyes were distant and cloudy. She waved her hand in front of Kharg's face then Darc 's, but got no reaction from either of them. She and Stalker exchanged knowing looks.

Another image flashed through Kharg's mind, a much younger Darc piling stones over the body of an adult, male Drakyr. He suddenly understand. 'It's a grave, our father's grave. You buried him alone.'

Suddenly it was as if a dam burst, images shot through their minds. After it was over they stood staring at each other in stunned shock. They had just seen each other's lives with no warning or effort.

Suddenly the link seemed to shatter and Kharg cried out in physical pain. He thought he heard Darc cry out as well.

The twins stared at each other for a long instant then Darc whirled and retreated upstairs as if a demon was on his heels.

Stalker leaped to his feet just in time to support Kharg as he staggered dizzily. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Kharg took several deep breaths until he regained his composure. "We just got a bit more information about each other's lives then either of us wanted." He stepped away from Stalker. "I have to go talk to him." He went upstairs and went into the guest room.

Darc was sitting cross legged on the bed. He looked up when Kharg came in.

Kharg closed the door behind him then sat down on the edge of his brother's bed. "We need to talk."

Darc clutched at his birthmark nervously. "I don't think there's anything left to say. We've seen everything about each other that we need to see."

Kharg nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't know how it happened." Kharg hesitated. "I'm sorry. No one deserves that kind of misery."

Darc snorted. "I don't want your pity, Kharg."

Kharg regarded his twin seriously. "You don't need pity, you were strong to survive despite it all."

Darc frowned uncertainly. "You didn't even want anything to do with me. Hell, you were determined to kill me at first. Now you sound like you admire me."

Kharg looked Darc square in the eyes. "I do."

Darc smiled ruefully. "Even if I am an ass?"

Kharg grinned. "Considering all you went through you have a right to be an ass." He offered Darc his right hand. "Truce?"

Darc stared at Kharg's outstretched hand for a minute then took it with his left hand. "Truce." They shook hands.

Darc stood and began to pace. "I wonder if what just happened is what the Dragon spirit wanted."

"I doubt it, to easy." Kharg shook his head. "It doesn't make sense for him to send us all the way here for that."

Darc scowled. "Then what the hell does he want?"

Kharg smiled wickedly. "maybe he wants us to help free the Deimos here."

Darc groaned. "We already saved the world from a giant eyeball, I'd think we deserved a break."

Kharg's smile widened. "Maybe he doesn't think so."

Darc groaned. "Damn it!"

_**I think Darc is really getting sick of this savior of the world business….R/R please!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Darc and Kharg were quiet for a while. Both were thinking about what to do next. Kharg was the first to speak. "Let's help them on this one attack then we'll decide what to do."

Darc muttered something then nodded. "I want to see that miserable bastard dead anyway, including his second in command."

Kharg nodded then frowned. "What about the first in command...Erik?"

Darc shrugged. "Not so eager to kill him, at least he didn't torture anyone just for the hell of it, but we'll probably have to. I doubt he'll stand by and let us kill his boss."

Kharg laughed suddenly.

Darc gave him a sharp look. "What?"

"Nice to know you're not the vicious killer you pretend to be, otherwise you'd simply kill anyone in your way."

Darc shook his head. "Don't believe that, before I would have gladly killed anyone in my path to destroy the Humans. Don't think I'm not a killer. I am, many times over."

Kharg stared intensely at Darc. "Really? You didn't kill Lilia and you also protected her."

Darc snorted. "She was of no use to me dead. She had information I needed."

Kharg laughed again. "Plus you owed her your life after what happened and you were curious because of what she did." He neatly ducked the new pillow Darc threw at his head.

"That's not why!" Darc snapped.

Kharg smiled slyly. "Isn't it?"

Darc opened his mouth to retort then closed it again, realizing he had nothing to say.

Kharg grinned, "I think I won that round."

Darc scowled. "Oh, shut up."

Now it was Kharg's turn to smirk. "Sore loser, eh?"

Darc gave Kharg a glare that would have sent a wyvern running for cover. "Shut up or you're gong to get another set of scars to match the others." He got up and began to pace.

Kharg stayed sitting on the bed and watched Darc pace with amusement. "Why does it bother you so much that you can actually care about someone? It's only Human."

Darc stopped pacing suddenly and whirled.

Kharg managed to keep from flinching at the sudden movement. "Well, it is. It's good to have someone you care about and cares about you."

Darc crossed his arms over his chest. "It's more likely to get you killed among Deimos."

Kharg pounced. "So why do you care if the Deimos are united or not? Why not let them wipe themselves out if they're stupid enough to do it? Because you do care, you just don't want to admit it, not to anyone, not even to yourself." He stood up and took a step towards his twin.

Darc cursed, realizing Kharg had cornered him a second time. "Enough, Kharg."

Kharg sensed his brother's turmoil and confusion. He decided to let it go for now. "Fine, but we aren't so different. We care so our lives aren't empty." He headed for the door then paused to look back at Darc. "By the way Darc, if killing makes you a killer then we're both one many times over. There's s big difference between wanton killing and killing to protect others." He left, closing the door.

Darc glared after his twin then plopped down in a chair and rubbing his temple where a throbbing headache had developed.

Finally they received word from the Deimos watching that Devon had returned. That was what they had been waiting for, immediately plans started to be made for the attack.

Meanwhile...

The last few days had been hard on the rest of the group. Ganz, as usual, had fixed a delicious supper, but none of them really felt like eating except for Bebedora. The rest of them just picked aimlessly at their food.

Delma finally dropped her fork on her plate with a frustrated curse. "I can't stand just sitting around doing nothing! Darc might need us!"

Camellia looked up from her barely touched meal. "What do you propose we do about it? The dragon spirit is the only one who knows where they are and it won't tell us."

Delma's tail twitched agitatedly. "I don't know, but there must be something we can do."

Maru nodded eagerly. "Maybe that Pyron could take us to them."

Volk shook his head. "Unfortunately it can't, we have to tell it where we want it to go."

Maru's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Oh."

Paulette sighed as disappointed as Maru. "It was a good idea though, Maru."

Maru was silent for a long time then brightened. "We could go talk to the dragon again, maybe it'd change its mind if we explained how worried we are about them."

Ganz pushed his plate aside. "I doubt it. It already knows and it wouldn't relent then."

"I guess you're right." Maru sighed and went back to his food.

Delma thumped the table with her fist. "Damn it! I don't like just sitting here!"

Paulette nodded. "Neither do I, but what choice do we have? We have no idea where Kharg and Darc are."

Delma sighed and slumped, leaning against the table. "Damned dragon, it had no right to take them away like this."

Tatjana put down her fork. "I think this spirit does whatever it wants. We have to wait, it's all we can do."

Delma scowled at her plate as if it had offended her.

Camellia tittered suddenly. "Don't fret, Delma dear, your intended mate will be just fine."

"You rotten hag!" Delma pitched her plate at the sage before getting up and storming from the room.

Camellia wrinkled her nose delicately. She returned the plate to the table then carefully brushed bits of food from her gown . "That girl has such a nasty temper."

Paulette stood and began gathering plates to take them to the kitchen. "You shouldn't taunt her when she's so worried. It's unkind and doesn't help matters any."

Camellia started to answer then seemed to think it over. "I guess you're right, dear." She stood and began helping gather the plates. "Let me help you clean up." She followed Paulette to the kitchen with her burden.

Volk stared after the sage then turned to Ganz. "You'd better check Camellia over, she might be sick."

Ganz frowned. "Why would you think that?"

Volk grinned. "She's actually volunteering to do menial labor." He began laughing and so did Ganz.

Meanwhile Delma stormed into the room she'd been using and slammed the door behind her with a satisfyingly loud crash. She flung herself onto the bed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should have never went near Darc. He was just a worthless slave, a half-breed. I was the sister of the Orcon leader. I had standing and rank, but I diminished it by associating with that bastard!"

_'Bastard, is it? You mean the bastard that spared your life after you stabbed him in the back? The bastard that could have killed you there and then in Orcoth for betraying him?' _a voice asked.

Delma sat up fast with a gasp. She knew that voice! "What the hell? What are you doing in my head?"

The dragon spirit chuckled. _'Yours is as good as any and you don't have to answer out loud. It would be best if you didn't in fact or the others will think you insane.'_

Delma wasn't amused. _'I don't care, you scaly bastard! Where's Darc? Tell me or get the hell out! If he's in danger we need to be there!'_

The dragon spirit sighed. _'Such a foul temper, that can get you in trouble, but since you love young Darc I suppose you can't be blamed.'_

_'I DON'T love him!' _Delma clenched her fists. _'Stop changing the subject! Where's Darc?'_

The spirit chuckled again. _'You wish to run to his rescue? You think he can't take care of himself? If he can't then he's a weakling so he deserves to die. Is that not the Deimos way?'_

Delma sat up_. 'Not anymore, things have to change, do we can survive.' _She sighed in weary frustration. _'Tell me where Darc is...please.'_

The dragon spirit was silent for a long time_. 'Come to the cave tomorrow. I'll send you and the others to the children of the wind.' _The spirit's presence faded.

Delma was startled the spirit had relented. She leaped up and rushed downstairs to tell the others. Finding everyone at the table, she told them what had happened.

Tatjana frowned. "It just changed its mind all the sudden. Why would it do that?"

Delma snorted. "Who cares? All that matters is that it did. We'll be able to help now."

Bebedora studied Delma. "Rose pink of affection, sky blue of relief."

Delma scowled at her. "Oh, shut up! "

Maru nodded eagerly. "That's right, they'll be glad to see us. They need us."

Ganz shrugged. "I guess Delma's right. We'll gather supplies tonight and leave first thing in the morning."

Morning seemed to take a long time to come, but finally it did. After a quick breakfast, they set out for Dragon Bone valley. They arrived in record time and entered the cave where the spirit waited.

Delma marched boldly up to stand in front of the carving. "Wake up, we're here."

The single blue eye lit up and studied her and the rest of the group. "So you are, I trust that you are all ready to go."

Ganz stepped forward. "We're ready."

"Very well," the spirit said.

Suddenly they were standing on a road lined with forest.

Camellia looked around then smiled. "This forest is very old, ancient in fact. I do wish I could spend some time here."

Delma looked around then headed purposely forward. "No time for that, we have to find Darc. This is the way we need to go."

Tatjana frowned. "Wait just a minute, how do you know."

Delma shrugged. "I just do."

Paulette frowned thoughtfully. "So do I somehow. She's right, it's that way."

"See, I told you, maybe scaly is guiding us." Delma began walking forward again and the others followed.

After two hours of walking they found their way to a small village. Deimos and Humans mingled freely.

When the group was noticed the villagers stopped what they were doing to stare. Finally a Deimos separated from the crowd and came over to them warily. It was a silver furred Lupine. "What do you want here?" he asked.

Delma faced him boldly. "We're looking for our friend, his name's Darc. Where is he?"

The Lupine frowned. He eyed Delma with displeasure and some scorn.

Sensing trouble, Volk stepped in front of Delma quickly. "Darc is my alpha, he would be with his twin brother, a Human called Kharg."

The Lupine nodded slowly. "Follow me, I will take you to Adrienne and Stalker, they are of the council here." He led them to a house and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a black furred Lupine.

Their guide inclined his head. "These visitors seek their friends, Darc and Kharg, Stalker."

Stalker studied then nodded. "Thank you, Scouter, you may go."

The other Lupine nodded and left.

Stalker stepped back. "Please come in."

They exchanged looks then entered the house. Stalker closed the door behind them.

Delma's tail twitched violently. " Are Kharg and Darc here?"

Stalker didn't get a chance to answer Delma.

Delma saw a familiar person coming down the stairs. She ran to meet Darc as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Her next action startled everyone, herself most of all. Delma flung herself into Darc's arms, almost knocking him off his feet. "Darc! We were worried about you!"

Darc staggered backwards, arms automatically going around Delma's waist. He managed to catch his balance before they both fell.

Delma ended up looping her arms around Darc's neck to balance herself as well.

There was a stunned silence for several minutes then Maru let out a whoop of laughter. "Whoa, getting kind of cozy aren't you guys?"

Camellia giggled. "You two could at least get a room."

Both Delma and Darc blushed though it was harder to tell on Delma. They hastily let go of each other and backed away just as Kharg came downstairs behind them.

_Oops, Poor Darc and Delma are never going to hear the end of this...Welcome to Cuixia for the review and kind words, Look Yusari, more Derc/Darma for you. I figured it was time to bring everyone back together. R/R please! _


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kharg stopped short when he saw the group. "How'd you get here?"

Paulette glanced over at Delma and Darc who were being very careful not to look at each other then rushed past them to hug Kharg. "The dragon spirit sent us. I'm glad you're okay."

Kharg hugged Paulette back, not nearly as disturbed by it as his twin, but of course he was used to being hugged. "So am I, it was getting pretty ugly. We intended to make an attack on someone tonight."

Paulette pulled back.. "Who and why?"

"Long story, come on, I'll explain it all." He started to lead Paulette downstairs. He paused to study Darc. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

Darc scowled. "I'm fine." He quickly stomped downstairs.

Kharg gave Darc a puzzled look then turned to Paulette. "I wonder what's got into him."

Paulette, Delma, and Kharg followed Darc and after introductions were made they got settled comfortably and were given privacy to talk.

Taking turns, Kharg and Darc explained everything that had happened while they'd been separated.

Delma's tail began twitching again. "Sounds like this Devon bastard deserves a one way ticket to hell."

Volk smiled at the thought of a fight. "Seems like old times."

Stalker entered the room. "Dusk has fallen. We're ready to leave."

That reminded Delma. "I brought you something, Darc." She offered him her pack.

Darc took the pack and pulled out his armor along with his kilt and sandals. He looked questioningly at Delma.

Delma shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I thought you might want them."

"Thanks." Darc returned the kilt and sandals to the pack then strapped on his armor. "Ready, Kharg?"

Kharg nodded grimly. "Let's go get the bastard."

Delma punched a fist into the air. "Yeah, let's go kick some ass!"

Stalker led the group outside where the rest of the raiders waited. "It's not a large group, but we figured it would be enough. A smaller group has more of a chance to not be noticed."

Kharg nodded in agreement. "That's true, we have to be cautious and watch each others back."

Delma shifted from one foot to the other. "We're wasting time, we want to strike while it's still dark, so let's go."

Darc shook his head at her. "Easy, Delma, we're going, but we have to do this right."

Delma pouted a bit, but she nodded. "Alright, Darc."

Darc turned to Camellia. "You're staying here with Lilia."

Camellia looked puzzled. "But why, Darc?"

"You have no magic and you aren't a fighter. I don't want you to get yourself killed."

Camellia didn't seem to be to upset at being ordered to stay behind. She smiled sweetly at Darc. "Thank you for caring"

Darc snorted. "That's not why I'm making you stay. I just don't want everyone thinking I'm a jackass for putting you in danger."

Delma smirked and then snickered at the look on Camellia's face.

Camellia pouted then childishly stuck her tongue out at Darc before turning and flouncing back into the house.

Kharg turned to hide a smile, despite how Darc had said it he cared enough to keep the unskilled fighters out of danger.

It didn't take long for them to get to the road that led to Duncan's manor.

"Wait!" Stalker frowned.

Adrienne moved to her mate's side. "What's the matter?"

Stalker growled softly. "There's no guards here and there should be."

Miko gulped and looked around. "It's to quiet. Something isn't right."

Darc felt the same way. Drawing his sword, he moved to Kharg's side.

Kharg glanced over at his twin then drew his sword as well. "Stalker, I think we'd better get out of here."

Stalker nodded. "I think you're right." He gestured. "Back home!"

Suddenly the silence was shattered by a gun going off. A Deimos directly next to Darc cried out then fell, shot right between the eyes.

Guards armed to the teeth emerged from the forest, guns aimed at the startled Deimos. It was a trap!

One of the guards moved to stand in front of Stalker. "Surrender now or you all die."

Darc recognized Erik right away. "Damn!"

Stalker glanced around at the grim faced guards. "How did you know about this?"

Erik shrugged. "We had an inside informant."

Miko frowned "But who?"

Farin stepped forward, giving Miko a sad look. "I am sorry, beautiful one, but I had no other choice." He turned to Erik. "My family will be released now?"

Devon stepped out from behind the guards. "Ah, yes, your wife and son."

Farin took another step forward, eyes filled with desperation and pleading. "You promised if I lured the rebels out that you would free them."

Devon smiled cruelly. "I fear that won't be possible. The pleasure house paid a fortune for the female and the merchant that purchased the boy is long gone."

Erik looked uncomfortable and upset, but he didn't say anything.

Farin blanched and shook his head. "No! You promised me, you promised!"

Devon sneered nastily. "I lied."

Farin's lip curled away from his teeth in a feral snarl. "Bastard!" He lunged at Devon.

The guard raised his gun and fired a shot directly into Farin's chest.

Shot in the heart, Farin staggered back. He clutched at his chest, blood seeping from between his fingers. He collapsed, dead before he hit the ground.

Miko covered her mouth, backing away from Farin's corpse. She bumped into Darc.

Darc moved her aside, so she was out of his way.

Unfortunately the movement caught Devon's attention. He turned towards them. "Well, well, how fortunate, I've reclaimed my two most valuable properties."

Miko glared, eyes defiant. "I would rather die than end up in your hands!"

Darc felt the same way as she did, but he doubted they'd get that option.

Devon smirked. His gaze swept over the group. "You were told to drop your weapons. Do it and your lives will be spared."

Stalker growled. "As slaves? We might be spared death, but we all know what the fate of our Human companions will be."

Devon smiled coldly. "They knew they would be executed if they sided with Deimos.

Kharg glanced at Paulette, sickened at the thought of her death, their friends' deaths. The fact he would die with them because he looked fully Human never crossed his mind.

Stalker knew what would happen if they fought, many would die, but slavery meant a life of misery. He looked around and saw many of the fighters were tense, hands hovering over weapons. The decision had already been made. There would be no surrender.

Devon grew impatient. "Choose, Deimos, serve a master and live or resist and die!"

"The Deimos will no longer cringe at a Human's feet like a beaten cur!" Stalker drew his sword and struck, to swiftly for the guards to react.

Devon's head was severed in one blow and went flying to fall at Erik's feet.

"Fight!" Stalker howled. "Or spend your life in a slave's collar!' An instant later his body jerked at the impact of bullets as the guards opened fire on him. His bloody body fell across Devon's.

Adrienne screamed. "Stalker!" She lunged towards her dead mate. Bullets pelted her and she went down.

Delma twisted and plunged her katar into a guard's stomach, nearly gutting him.

Tatjana shot a guard between the eyes as he tried to shoot Ganz in the back.

Ganz nodded his thanks and moved to engage another guard.

Volk stayed close to Darc, guarding his back while Delma stayed close to his left.

The Deimos fought bravely, but for each guard that fell, so did two Deimos. They were being slowly overpowered.

Darc hissed in pain as a sword slashed his right arm. He turned to face his attacker. "You!"

Jared smiled cruelly. "Time for you to die."

Darc bared his teeth. "You're the one that's going to die." He turned towards Jared. Raising his sword, he barely hid a grimace of pain.

"Half-breed freak!" Jared swung his sword at Darc's head.

Darc managed to parry the blow, but it sent pain shooting through his arm. "Bastard!"

Jared smirked cruelly. "What's wrong, Half-Breed? Arm hurt?" It was obvious he knew exactly what he'd done. He thrust for Darc's stomach.

Darc parried the blow again, but numbness was spreading through his arm and he almost lost the sword.

Laughing, Jared struck again.

"Damn!" Darc's sword was knocked from his numb hand. He managed to avoid the next slash, but he was cornered.

Volk and Delma were hard pressed and had no time to help.

Jared moved in, aiming for Darc's stomach. "I'm going to gut you like a pig and watch you bleed." Just as Jared brought his sword back to strike.

Suddenly Miko leaped on Jared's back from behind. "I won't let you hurt Darc again, you sick bastard." Miko raked long, sharp claws across his face.

"Ahh! Get the hell off me! Deimos bitch! " He snatched at her arm.

Miko tightened her grip. "Damn straight!" she hissed then sank her fangs into Jared's ear.

Jared howled in pain and rage.

Darc didn't waste the chance Miko had given him. He lunged forward and slashed open Jared's throat with his claws.

Blood sprayed everywhere. Miko leaped clear as Jared collapsed.

Kharg stumbled forward as something fell into him from behind. Turning, Kharg saw a body lying on it's face with one of Maru's arrows in his back.

Bebedora stayed close to Maru, smacking with her stuffed rabbit, a rather amusing sight, but the dead guards in front of her clearly showed it's effectiveness.

Ganz waded through the guards, axe swinging. Tatjana guarded his back with her own gun.

Paulette stayed beside Kharg, throwing out her whip to keep the guards from overwhelming him by sheer numbers.

Darc didn't bother trying to pick up his sword. He'd lost feeling in his right hand and he couldn't use it effectively in his left, so he used his claws instead.

Delma ducked a blow, actually laughing a little. "This seems familiar!"

Volk growled, cleaving a guard's skull with his axe. "And we're doing the same as always."

Darc snorted. "That bad, huh?" He peered towards Kharg. "Let's try to reach the others."

Volk nodded. "We're being over run, we won't win." He looked at Darc.

Darc smiled grimly. "No, but we'll die fighting."

They began making their way towards Kharg, fighting every step of the way.

Kharg and Darc's eyes met and they shared grim smiles. Both knew they wouldn't survive and neither of them really wanted to with the fate they would suffer.

Erik moved forward to engage Kharg then. "Surrender, boy or you'll all die."

Kharg raised his own sword defensively. "The Humans in this group will die anyway from what I've heard. We might as well die now, instead of later."

Erik winced then shrugged. "Very well, if that is what you prefer." He struck.

Kharg was caught off guard by how quick Erik was, but he managed to parry the blow then made an attack himself.

Erik easily parried the blow aside. "You aren't going to win, boy. I'm the best there is."

Kharg kept trying to land a blow, only to have them parried aside each time. He winced as another blow connected.

"Ready to surrender now?" Erik moved closer. "it would be easier on you."

Darc made his move then. He lunged at Erik with all his strength, slamming into him.

Erik didn't expect that and was knocked sprawling. His sword went flying from his hand.

Darc quickly rolled clear and the minute he was out of the way Kharg put his sword to Erik's throat.

Erik froze. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me and be done with it."

Kharg pressed down on the blade. "Call off the guards...now! Tell them to drop their weapons."

Erik hesitated.

Kharg pressed down on the blade until he drew blood. "Now!"

Erik scowled. It took several tries, but finally the guards obeyed.

Ganz holstered his axe and picked up a gun. "Tatjana and I will keep them covered, Kharg."

Darc got up, wincing slightly at a twinge of pain in his right arm, which he'd landed on.

Kharg moved his sword away from Erik's throat. "Get up, but do it slowly."

Erik stood slowly and faced his captor proudly, waiting to find out his fate.

"Kharg didn't take his eyes off him. "Darc, you alright?"

Darc growled. "Just wonderful."

With a wail Alisha threw herself down next to the bodies of her parents. "Mother! Father! No! Please no!" She began to weep.

Tears filling her eyes, Miko knelt beside Alisha, trying to comfort her.

Darc turned away. "Damn it." He gestured towards the dropped guns. "Gather them up. We're taking them with us."

The Deimos began to do so. Others went to make sure there were no slaves in the compound. They brought Tara back with them after they set all the buildings on fire.

Delma brought Darc's sword. "Here you go."

Darc took it and managed to sheath it using his left hand. "Thanks."

Delma frowned. "You're cut. It needs tending"

Darc snorted. "It will have to wait until we get out of here."

They had no place to keep prisoners so the guards were bound securely and left by the road. There would be help coming to tend the fire. The dead Deimos were gathered.

Turk, a Lupine, and Stalker's second in command, looked at Erik. "We won't stand by and let you enslave and kill Deimos anymore. We will fight you and win or die trying."

They left and headed silently back towards the small village. None of the Deimos cheered or enjoyed their victory. The price had been much to high. There would be many more graves dug in the small hidden village.

_This was the hardest chapter to write, I redid it three times and I'm still not sure if I like it, but I decided to just put it up and cross my fingers. Welcome Ghost of Zeon…R/R please!_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Once they arrived back at the village the bodies of the slain Deimos were taken away to prepared for burial.

Alisha led the way to the house that now belonged to her. She closed the door and sat down, still weeping silently over her parents deaths.

Ganz turned to Darc. "Now that we're back I'd better take a closer look at your arm." He removed the hastily applied bandages, studied it, then frowned. "That's a deep slash, but the tendons and muscles don't seemed to be damaged."

Darc scowled. "That couldn't be right. My whole arm went numb. I couldn't even hold the sword. Hell, I still have no feeling in it."

"That's odd. Wait, let me wash it out a little." Ganz carefully cleaned the wound then frowned. "There's some kind of substance in the wound that isn't familiar to me."

Darc scowled. "Great, just what I needed to hear."

Alisha looked up at that, wiping her eyes then came over. "Let me see." She took Darc's arm and examined it. "It's aslian sap."

Ganz frowned. "What's that?"

Alisha sighed. "It can be used on weapons to cause numbness and loss of muscle control. Once you clean it out of the wound it will wear off. There won't be any permanent damage."

Darc relaxed. "Nice to know."

Ganz nodded and went to work cleaning the wound.

Just then Lilia and Camellia came down the stairs.

"What's nice to know?" Lilia asked.

"That we don't have to cut Darc's arm off." Delma paused and looked thoughtful. "Though it would have been interesting."

Darc growled. "Sadistic bitch."

Delma smirked. "Bet your ass."

Tatjana shook her head. "I'll look over the guns we took from the guards and see if they're usable."

Kharg nodded. "If they are see if you can find Deimos that are willing to learn how to use them and start teaching them, please."

Tatjana nodded. "Use their weapons against them."

Kharg smiled grimly. "Their guns are their biggest advantage over us. Let's see if we can take it away from them." He felt someone watching him and glanced that way. His gaze met Darc's for just a moment before his twin looked away. Kharg thought he saw approval in Darc's eyes, perhaps even faint respect.

Ganz finished cleaning out the wound and rebandaged the arm. "That should do it, at least you don't need stitches this time."

Darc stepped away from Ganz. "Yeah, thanks."

Lilia looked around suddenly with a concerned frown. "Where's Adrienne and Stalker?"

Tears rose in Alisha's eyes. "Dead, both of them."

Lilia went to her and hugged her. "Oh Alisha, I'm so sorry."

Alisha sobbed, entire body shaking with the force of it. "Neither of them had a chance, the guards just...shot them down like beasts. Damn them! Damn them all!"

Darc glanced over at Alisha then turned on his heel and walked out of the house. The door thudded shut behind him.

Ganz frowned. "What's with him?"

Kharg had a good idea what was wrong, but he shrugged. "Could be about anything. It seems like he just gets that way sometimes."

Darc walked away from the house aimlessly. He had no idea where he was going, he just wanted to get away. Eventually he left the village out of sight in the trees then he found a clearing. A large flat rock was in the middle of it. Darc sat down on it.

Back at the house Kharg stood. "I'd better go find Darc. It isn't a good idea for him to be wandering around alone. I think that should include all of us. No one goes anywhere without someone else."

The others nodded in agreement. The rule made good sense.

Kharg left the house. Once outside Kharg took a deep breath to clear his mind and tried to open the strange link the twins were just starting to learn about. Finally he started to walk.

Darc hadn't been sitting there long when he heard rustling. He looked over his shoulder as Kharg entered the clearing. "I knew you were coming. I felt you searching for me."

Kharg sat down on the rock next to Darc. "You could have blocked me so I couldn't find you."

Darc shrugged and returned his gaze to the sky.

Kharg studied his brother. "You alright?"

Darc sighed heavily. "I'm not really sure."

Kharg reached out and laid a hand on his twin's shoulder, careful to avoid the spike. He was rather surprised and pleased when Darc didn't tense up. "Want to talk about it?"

Darc gave his brother an annoyed look then snorted. "How can I when I haven't even decided what...hell... if something's wrong?"

Kharg sighed himself. "You can't." He took his hand away and stood up. "Come on, it's not safe out here. There's probably patrols out looking for us after that mess."

Darc had to admit Kharg was probably right. He stood and they headed back.

Kharg took another deep breath. "I just wanted to help."

Darc didn't answer, but finally when they were just entering the village he did. "The attempt was appreciated."

Kharg smiled. "You're welcome."

Lilia was the only one in the living room when they walked in. She smiled at them.

Kharg looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"They were tired. Alisha went to stand vigil over her parents' bodies, evidently it's some sort of tradition." Lilia looked at Darc. "How's your arm?"

"It's fine now, except for the gash aching." Darc turned and headed for the stairs. "Sleep sounds good right now."

"Good night, Darc!" Lilia called softly.

Darc paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Good night, Lilia." He continued upstairs.

They heard the door close behind Darc.

Lilia turned to Kharg. "Is it just me or was he actually polite to me?"

Kharg laughed. "It's a dream, Lilia. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Lilia giggled then sighed. "I guess I'll go to bed too. I'm only up because I wanted to make sure you two got back safely. Night."

"Night." Kharg walked upstairs with her then they separated and went to their rooms.

Darc wax still awake when Kharg came in of course. He silently studied his twin then rolled over to put his back to Kharg

Kharg wasn't bothered by it anymore. He undressed enough so he'd be comfortable enough to sleep then laid down. "Good night, little brother."

Darc muttered something under his breath. "Don't call me that."

Kharg smiled and closed his eyes. Soon he was asleep. He didn't know how long he'd slept when something woke him. He sat up and looked towards the noise. It looked like Darc was having some sort of a nightmare. Concerned, Kharg got up and went to his brother's side.

Darc shifted restlessly. "Bitch, if you ever hit me again I swear I'll find a way to kill you!"

Kharg reached out and shook him. "Darc, wake up!"

Darc jerked awake and sat up fast then instinctively slashed out with his left hand, barely missing Kharg.

Kharg jerked back. "Easy, Darc."

Darc glared at Kharg. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You were having a nightmare, so I thought I should wake you," Kharg said.

Darc took a deep breath and slowly laid back down. "Thanks, but you know that's a good way to get your face ripped off."

Kharg grinned. "At least I would have had the comfort of knowing if you had ripped my face off would you have been sorry."

Darc scowled at him. "Are you sure about that?"

Kharg winked. "Yeah."

Darc rolled over so his back was to Kharg. "Then you're a bigger idiot then I thought."

Kharg laughed and went back to bed and was back to sleep in minutes, but Darc didn't sleep again that night.

As a result Darc was tired and in an even more foul mood than usual the next morning.

Delma and the other Deimos had seen Darc in this sort of mood before and stayed away from him.

Kharg and the others followed their silent example and did the same.

Darc didn't bother to stay around for breakfast, instead he stalked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Miko gave everyone a concerned look. "Is he alright?"

Delma shrugged. "Probably, he usually gets that way when he's tired or someone annoys him past what he can tolerate." She frowned suddenly and looked at Lilia, eyes narrowed.

Lilia looked hurt. "I haven't even talked to him this morning. I'd have to go into the bedroom he and Kharg were in and I would never be so rude."

Delma looked at Kharg.

Kharg shook his head. "He was still lying there when I came downstairs. I thought he was still asleep, so I didn't say anything." He shrugged. "He had a nightmare last night and I had to wake him up, maybe that's what's bothering him."

Volk frowned. "A nightmare?"

Kharg sighed. "Yeah, but I don't think Darc would like me saying anything more."

Camellia yawned delicately. "Probably not...he can be so...touchy at times."

Volk snorted. "He's earned the right to be many times over, especially putting up with you and Delma."

Camellia frowned. "Whatever are you talking about?"

Delma's eyes narrowed and her tail twitched. "Yeah, Volk."

Volk snorted again. "Please even you two can't be so dense." He glowered at both of them. "You both did nothing, but bitch and bicker though out the whole journey. Darc deserves credit for not killing both of you in the first day."

Delma's tail twitched more violently. "Now wait a minute..."

Volk ignored the Orcon girl. "You stabbed him in the back in Asheeda Forest and left him to bleed to death. If Lilia hadn't found him he would have died."

Lilia let out a soft gasp then covered her mouth.

Volk looked over at Lilia. "Yeah, Darc told me that you helped him."

Lilia blushed.

Camellia sniffed. "Well, I didn't try to kill him."

"No, you didn't, but you betrayed us twice, once in the temple where we met Bebedora, then again in Rueloon. It might have been a lesser betrayal, but it still was a betrayal."

Camellia looked hurt. "I was only borrowing it! I meant to return it!"

Volk scowled at her. "Then you should have asked. As it was it got taken away from you by Droguza and we had to chase after him to get it back."

Camellia looked ashamed and couldn't meet Volk's eyes.

Bebedora looked from Delma to Camellia with interest. "Hee, hee...sickly green of shame."

Volk folded his arms. "This is way off the subject, I realize that, but it needed to be said. Darc was the one who carried all the burdens, hell, he still carries more than his share. You should both remember that."

Delma's shoulders slumped and her tail stopped twitching as she made herself think about what Volk had said. "You're right. I'm gonna go look for Darc. Kharg's right about no one wandering around alone." She had just reached the door when it opened.

Alisha smiled weakly at them. "It's time to bury our dead. I thought maybe you would all like to be there."

They did, so they followed Alisha to the burial site.

Once there Delma noticed Darc was already waiting. She hesitated then made a decision and walked to Darc's side.

Evidently burials were carried out in silence as the bodies were laid to rest, ending with Stalker and Adrienne.

At the sight of her parents' bodies Adrienne began to cry. She buried her face in Volk's chest, shoulders shaking as she wept.

Volk looked a bit startled, but he rubbed her back in an attempt to console her.

Bebedora looked around. "Deepest, blackest, despair. I do not understand, all thing cease to function."

Several of the Deimos close to her frowned, not liking her remarks.

Noticing the frowns, Maru hushed her. "It's different to people, Bebedora. Please be quiet, I'll explain later."

Bebedora still looked confused and puzzled, but she nodded. "Alright, Maru, I will be silent and wait."

After all was done the Deimos silently left the burial site. Alisha pulled away from Volk, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Volk smiled. "No apology necessary, it's understandable."

Alisha managed a smile, it was rather weak, but it was a smile.

Darc finally turned and walked away.

After only a brief hesitation Delma followed him. She still needed to talk to him.

_**Whew, this wasn't an easy chapter to write! Sorry for the long wait! Welcome to my new reviewer Ace31592.…Feed the muse and R/R please!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Eventually Darc made his way back to the same clearing he'd found last night. He sat down on the rock.

Ten minutes after that Delma walked up to him. "Darc?" she asked.

Darc glanced over at her. "What?"

Delma's tail twitched nervously. "Can I sit down?"

Darc shrugged and turned away.

Delma took that as permission and sat down next to Darc. "I wanted to tell..."

Just then a twig snapped and the forest went silent, to silent. They both knew that meant trouble.

Delma looked at Darc and a feral grin crept across her face. She stood up and crept away towards the sound.

After giving her to the count of twenty, Darc rose and went the opposite way.

Delma's heart pounded in anticipation as she crept towards the sounds. Finally she heard them directly in front of her. She reached out and carefully parted the foliage.

Humans, four of them, wearing green and brown to help them blend into the forest. Delma sneered. They were making to much noise for that to work worth a damn.

Before the battle of the giant eyeball, as Maru liked to call it, Delma would have leaped out and attacked the soldiers without a second thought. She now understood a direct attack wasn't always the best idea. Just then Darc came up beside her. She looked at him and pointed to the soldiers.

Darc studied the soldiers, considering the odds. He noticed that two of them were carrying weapons that were unfamiliar to him. He touched Delma's arm, making her look at him. He gestured quickly.

Delma smirked and nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. They began to follow the soldiers.

Finally one of the soldiers carrying the strange guns fell behind far enough that he was no longer in sight of the others.

Delma pounced, clamping her hand over the soldier's mouth, muffling any sound.

Darc clenched his left hand into a fist then clouted the soldier upside the head, knocking him cold.

Delma let the soldier drop to the ground with a loud thud. "Nice left hook."

Darc snorted. "I've had plenty of practice." He picked up the soldier's gun and handed it to Delma.

Delma took it gingerly and examined it. "I've never seen one like this."

Darc took off the soldier's belt. He removed a large square case then used the belt to bind the soldier's hands tightly behind his back.

Delma frowned. "What the hell are you doing that for? Let's just kill the bastard."

Darc opened the case. "Hard to get information from a corpse." Frowning, he pulled out a small box. Opening it, he found it contained a dozen small metal darts.

Delma moved in for a closer look. "Those look like the darts Camellia uses, only hers are wood."

Darc carefully pulled one of the darts free of the clamps that held it. He sniffed it warily. Whatever was on or in the dart smelt bitter and medicinal. He put the dart back and closed the box then put the box back into the case. Closing it, he passed it to Delma. "There's other things in there, so be careful." He threw the soldier over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Delma waved Darc ahead of her. "I'll follow just in case he starts to wake up, so I can knock him cold again. We don't want him to see where the village is after all."

Darc nodded and headed off. He found they had went further from the village than he'd thought and he was tired by the time they finally got there.

Delma darted ahead and opened the door.

"Thanks." Darc carried the soldier inside then dropped him, even though he had little liking for Humans he had to wince when the captive hit the floor with a loud thud.

Kharg and the others were still downstairs and they all stared at the soldier then at the two Deimos.

Kharg frowned. "Darc...what in the world is going on?"

Darc shrugged. "Saw him and three others wandering around and we trailed them. He got separated from the others, so we grabbed him."

Ganz frowned for a minute then nodded. He noticed the gun and case Delma was carrying. "Can I see those?"

Delma gladly handed the things over. "Neither of us have ever seen a gun like that. That's the main reason we followed."

Ganz examined the gun. "It's a tranquilizer gun."

Delma frowned. "What's that?"

Ganz laid the gun to one side and opened the case. "It's a gun that shoots darts instead of bullets usually used to knock an enemy out rather than kill."

Delma looked over to the soldier. "So they were looking to take captives, looks like we beat them to it."

Ganz examined the darts then laid them aside and pulled out a round metal object. "They were carrying bombs, not sure what kind though."

Just then the soldier groaned.

Bebedora pointed. "He is resuming normal function."

Maru laughed. "A person doesn't resume function, Bebedora, you mean he's waking up."

Bebedora looked thoughtful and nodded. "Waking up." She tugged on her head. "I will remember."

"Poor, poor Human, the floor must be uncomfortable. We don't want that." Volk's tone dripped with false sympathy. He yanked the Human to his feet and shoved him into a chair.

The soldier hit the chair so hard it nearly tipped over and he let out a cry of pain.

Darc sighed. "Volk, please don't break him. We need him alive for now at least."

Volk glared at the Human then stepped back. "Alright." He didn't sound pleased.

Darc stepped in front of the Human. "We have questions."

The soldier spat at him. "You might as well have the cur kill me now, freak. I'm not telling you anything."

Darc shrugged and moved aside . "Whatever you say." He gestured to Volk. "You heard the man, go ahead and kill him."

Volk smiled, showing an impressive set of sharp teeth. "As you command, my alpha." Hefting his axe, he started towards the man.

The man deserved some credit. He kept his resolve until the Lupine was standing over him with his axe raised. "N...no! Wait!"

"Stop, Volk." Darc stared coldly at the Human. "Are you going to answer? This is the only chance you'll get to cooperate. If you refuse again than I'll let him kill you no matter what you say."

The soldier looked nervously at Volk. "I think that even if I answer all your questions you'll kill me anyway."

Kharg stepped forward. "If you answer your life will be spared. I swear it."

Darc and Volk snorted at the same time and moved away.

Kharg ignored both of them, giving the prisoner his full attention. "Why are you out here?"

The man eyed everyone. "Looking for the Deimos rebels that killed Lord Devon and his men. We had orders to find out where they were then report their location to the barracks in the city."

Kharg had expected as much, He doubted that was all though. "Bebedora, is he lying?"

Bebedora giggled. "No, not lying, bitter colors of fear and hate." She tugged on her head again.

Kharg nodded. "So what would happen after you found them?"

The soldier gave Kharg a defiant look. "We were to lead a contingent of guards to them. All the rebels were to be killed. Any survivors were to taken back to the city in chains and publicly executed as examples to other Deimos who might plot rebellion."

Ganz folded his arms. "Explain the tranquilizer guns."

The soldier glanced over at Ganz. "An added precaution, we're often told to watch for runaway slaves. The guns have become part of our normal gear."

"Colors of deceit, lies, lies, lies," Bebedora chanted.

Darc stormed back over to stand in front of the soldier. "I have a pretty good idea what the real reason for those things are." He slammed both hands down hard on the chair. "Thought you might find a few of us alone. You could use your little toy to knock them out and sell them to line your pockets without anyone being the wiser." Darc sneered, showing his fangs.

The soldier cringed back. "You swore you wouldn't kill me if I answered your questions!"

Darc smirked. "I never swore anything, he did, besides you tried to lie."

Kharg looked concerned. "Darc..." He was ignored.

The man tried to shrink back, but he had no where to go. "M..mercy."

Darc's left hand tightened on the chair arm, wood splintered in his grip. "Mercy, what right do you have to ask? You were sent to find a group of Deimos to be slaughtered. I ought to rip out your damned throat."

Lilia came forward and touched his arm. "Please, Darc, don't." She flinched slightly when Darc snarled, but didn't move her hand. "He's unable to fight back. If you kill him like this it isn't self defense, it's murder. Please, Darc."

Darc shook her hand off then turned so suddenly that Lilia started back. "How much mercy do you think he planned to show? If you didn't hear he and his flunkies are out here to find Deimos to slaughter." Darc turned again and headed for the door. "Volk, Delma, come with me."

Volk and Delma glanced at each other, then shrugged and followed.

Lilia took a step forward, but didn't try to stop him. "But Darc, where are you going?"

Darc opened the door. "To see what the other three Humans are doing. They're probably searching for him by now."

"You're going to kill them," Lilia accused.

"Yes, we are. They might find our trail and we don't want them to find this place." The three Deimos left, closing the door.

Lilia looked around at the others. "Well? Aren't any of you going to stop them?"

Kharg took a deep breath then shook his head. "He's right."

Lilia stared at Kharg like he'd grown a second head. "What?"

Kharg sighed. "We can't let anyone find this place. The other three guards have to be killed."

Lilia looked upset and sickened. "But Kharg...it's wrong!"

Ganz stepped into the conversation. "No, it's war and a lot of people are going to die and die horribly, there's no avoiding it. Think of the many Deimos that died today, including Alisha's parents. It's the same as the fight we were involved in before."

Alisha stood up suddenly from her place in the corner. "I'm going with them." She hurried out of the house.

Darc gave her a sharp look when she came up beside him.

Alisha met his eyes boldly. "I grew up around here. You need me to help guide you."

Darc had seen Alisha fight and he knew she wouldn't be a burden, so he nodded.

"Darc!" Miko charged up to them. "I'm coming too."

Darc rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go."

The five Deimos headed off into the forest, alert for any sign of the scouting party.

Volk soon caught their scents. "This way." After another hour the Lupine stopped dead in his tracks. He took deep sniffs of air.

Darc frowned. "What's wrong?"

Volk growled. "I smell blood."

Miko sniffed the air. "I smell it too, not good."

Delma's tail twitched. "I don't know about it being bad. If something else killed those bastards than we won't have to."

Darc smirked. "I'd have to agree with you on that point, Delma. Let's go see if it is the Humans."

Volk guided them in the direction the blood scent was coming from. After about a half an hour they all hear crunching from the same direction. The five of them exchanged puzzled looks then crept cautiously forward.

The sight in the clearing made them all stop and stare.

All three soldiers laid scattered all over the ground like discarded dolls, severely mauled.

Something that looked like a lizard standing on its hind legs was eating one of the men. It stood at least eight feet tall. It had a mouthful of sharp teeth and four in claws. It used the claws to hold the corpse while it ate.

Miko shivered. "A ripper lizard."

Delma looked at her. "What's that?"

Miko shifted nervously. "A nasty and voracious predator, it's always hungry. Luckily it's eyes and hearing are very poor, but its sense of smell is very acute. We should be alright because the air is still."

Some things should never be said, because fate loves to ruin thing. No sooner than the words left Miko's mouth a strong wind kicked up and swept over them from behind.

Miko groaned. "Oh shit, double not good!"

The Ripper's head came up as it smelled the air then it roared and lunged straight towards them.

"RUN!" Alisha shouted.

_**I know long wait, but I needed a break from this for a while. I'll try real hard not to take so long next time. R/R…or I'll let my lizard eat Darc!**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The five Deimos fled through the forest, dodging trees. Suddenly Alisha veered south. "Follow me!"

Delma was starting to get angry. "Where are we going? Why don't we fight?"

Alisha didn't bother to look back at her. "It just tore apart a bunch of soldiers armed with guns and you need to ask?"

Darc almost laughed despite the danger they were in. The logic was indisputable. A loud roar far to close to him quickly destroyed any amusement. He had the image of the damned thing biting his head off. He didn't dare look back.

A rocky cliff came into sight and Alisha ran straight for it. "Hurry! That's our only chance! They can't climb!"

Miko was faster than all of them and scrambled up. Once safely on top, she whirled to check on the others. Her eyes widened in horror. "Run! It's right behind you!"

Alisha and Delma were next to reach the cliff. They scrambled frantically up to safety.

Volk reached it next and glanced back to see where Darc was. "Look out!"

Darc staggered when he was struck between the shoulders by one of the creature's clawed hands, but didn't fall. He saw Volk start towards him. "No! Get your ass up the damned cliff!"

Volk hesitated. "I can't leave you..."

Darc snarled. "This is no time to argue, Volk! Do what I say!"

Volk growled, not liking the idea of abandoning his alpha, but he obeyed.

Darc reached the cliff and started to climb.

Volk reached the top then peered over the side. "Don't look back, hurry!"

Miko looked over as well and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh shit!" She disappeared from view.

Darc knew the thing was right on his heels, probably getting ready to bite his head off just like he'd imagined earlier.

Volk reached down to him . "Grab my hand!"

Darc reached up with his right hand and grabbed Volk's. Just then something seized his right leg and yanked. Luckily he was holding onto Volk or he certainly would have been dragged down. Sharp claws broke skin and Darc hissed in pain.

Miko came back to the edge along with Delma and Alisha, each of them holding a good sized rock. "Now!" Miko yelled and they threw the rocks.

Darc heard one clatter along the face of the cliff, but the other two hit with soft thuds.

The creature howled more in anger than pain, but it let go.

Volk heaved, hauling Darc to safety at the top of the cliff.

Miko looked relieved. "That was much to close a call. Oh Darc, you're hurt."

Darc snorted. "It's just a few nicks and scratches."

Miko scowled. "You're bleeding."

Alisha joined them, carrying her healer's kit. "Scratches and nicks from a Ripper beast can get infected very easily. Sit down and let me tend them."

Darc didn't move. "I'm fine."

Alisha grinned wickedly. "I'm sure one of the others would be willing to tackle you then sit on you while I work, sweetheart."

Volk, Miko and Delma burst out laughing at that. The Lupine and Orcon couldn't believe Alisha had called Darc sweetheart. Neither of them would have dared such a thing.

Darc glared at all of them. "Fine." He sat down, stretching his injured leg in front of him.

Alisha knelt to go to work. "Someone keep an eye on the Ripper just in case."

Volk nodded and went to the cliff's edge, looking down. "Damned thing's still there."

Alisha began to wash out the wound. "What's it doing?"

Volk glared down at the lizard. "Pacing back and forth along the bottom of the cliff."

Alisha smeared salve on the wounds. "It will hang around until it figures out it can't get to us then it will go away."

Miko sat down. "Yeah, but the things are damned stubborn, so it might take it a while."

Alisha examined the wound one last time before bandaging it. "There, that should prevent infection and help it heal."

Darc stood up. "Thanks." He went over to the cliff's edge to check on the Ripper.

Volk sneered. "It's still just pacing, not a very bright beast."

Suddenly the Ripper stopped and glared up at them. It roared then hissed.

Darc snatched up a large rock with his left hand. "Go to hell!" He threw it hard as he could.

The rock hit the Ripper directly between the eyes. It yipped and backed off several paces.

Volk grinned. "Nice shot."

The Ripper growled and ran forward then jumped. It was six feet short of the top. It tumbled back to the ground and hissed angrily.

Volk growled back at it. "Stupid, ugly thing."

Darc shook his head, looking amused. "Don't tease the animals."

Volk sneered. "It's to dumb to know it's being teased anyway."

Darc laughed.

Three long, boring hours passed before the Ripper gave up and wandered off. Alisha insisted they wait for another hour just to make sure it was gone.

It was dusk when they climbed back down the cliff and went back to the village.

Kharg looked up when they entered. "I was starting to worry."

Alisha sank into a chair. "We ran into some trouble."

Kharg noticed the bandage on Darc's leg. "What happened?"

Darc shrugged. "Nothing serious, just got clawed a bit."

Lilia moved to stand in front of Darc. "So are they dead?"

Darc eyed her, her voice and eyes were cold. He'd never seen her act like this. "Yeah, it's taken care of."

"I'm sure they are, after all you've killed plenty of Humans, so three more is nothing." She caught his left wrist and raised his hand to where they could both see it. " How do you live with all that blood on your hands?"

Darc growled and yanked his hand away. "I live with it fine. You know why? Because I had no choice. It was kill or be killed. Those damned Dilzweld soldiers had no qualms about killing or torturing us."

Lilia refused to give up. "There might have been another way this time."

Darc wanted to swat her at that moment more than anything. The foolish girl just didn't seem to be able to get over her delusions of a perfect, peaceful world. "Stupid, naive woman. Don't you ever learn?"

Lilia frowned. "What do you mean?"

Darc suddenly decided he wasn't interested in trying to get sense through Lilia's thick skull. He would never admit it, but he was tired and sore. All he wanted to do was sit down.

Lilia frowned when she didn't get an answer. "Darc?"

Darc sighed heavily. "Forget it. I don't want to talk about it anyway." He dragged himself to a chair and dropped gracelessly into it.

Lilia started towards Darc then hesitated.

Paulette decided to stop Lilia before there was an ugly scene. "Lilia, I bet Darc and the others are hungry and thirsty. If Alisha doesn't mind we could fix them something to eat and drink."

Alisha smiled gratefully. "I don't mind at all. Please do, I certainly would like something."

Paulette turned and headed for the kitchen. "Come on, Lilia. I'll need help."

Lilia looked at Darc and noticed his eyes were closed. She sighed and followed.

Miko watched them leave then followed.

Paulette was surprised when Miko entered the kitchen. "Miko, I thought you'd be resting."

Miko smiled tiredly. "I will, but I wanted to speak to Lilia first." She turned to her. "Why did you attack Darc like that?"

Lilia looked startled. "I was just trying to make him think about what he was doing. He didn't have to kill those soldiers. They didn't know where we are."

Miko sighed. "They might have though. If they did succeed they would have told the commander of the city's soldiers." Miko shivered. "You don't know how bad it is. If they come here we're dead, all of us."

Lilia started to say something then stopped.

Miko regarded Lilia. "By the way we didn't kill the soldiers, a vicious predator called a Ripper lizard did."

Lilia shrugged. "But he would have killed them if this lizard hadn't."

Miko looked Lilia straight in the eye. "As would I, my entire clan is dead because of Humans. Have you forgotten that Stalker and Adrienne were both shot down along with a lot of other Deimos. I doubt Alisha has any qualms about killing them either."

Lilia was silent for a long time, remembering her own father Samson, who had been shot and killed by the Dilzweld soldiers. "I...I guess your right, but I still hope there'll be peace between Humans and Deimos some day."

Miko nodded. "Maybe some day there will be, but day isn't now."

Lilia smiled at Miko and nodded. "You're right, you go rest. You must be as exhausted as the others."

Miko left the room and sat down close to Darc. "Are you alright?"

Darc had been staring into the flames in the fireplace. He glanced at her. "I'm fine, Miko, just tired."

Alisha was telling everyone about the group's misadventure with the Ripper lizard.

Kharg shook his head. "It sounds like you had a hell of a close call."

Miko shuddered. "It was, much to damned close. I was sure we were lizard food for sure."

An evil smirk spread across Delma's face. "Good thing it didn't eat Darc. It would have gotten sick."

Darc flashed Delma an obscene gesture while the others laughed.

Kharg grinned at Darc. "Only Delma would feel sorry for the beast that was trying to eat all of you."

Darc sneered. "That's for certain."

Just then Paulette and Lilia entered carrying trays.

Lilia set her tray down where Darc, Miko and Delma could reach it. "It's nothing fancy, just sandwiches and cold water."

Paulette set her tray between Alisha and Volk. "We figured you'd prefer fast over fancy."

"This is fine." Volk grabbed a sandwich and devoured it in three bites.

Alisha grabbed one and ate it nearly as fast.

Darc and Delma were eating just as fast the others. Before long everything was gone.

Paulette eyed the empty trays with amusement. "Do we need to go make another batch of sandwiches?"

The five Deimos glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

Lilia came over to Darc and touched his shoulder. "Can I speak to you in private, please?"

Darc was tempted to tell her to get lost, he was tired, but changed his mind. "Fine." He stood and followed Lilia outside.

Lilia led Darc out into the yard a ways before stopping.

Darc stood beside her and waited for her to say what she had to say. He'd be damned before he'd talk first.

Lilia stared nervously into the starry sky then at the ground. She fiddled nervously with her red belt, obviously trying to gather the courage to speak. Finally she took a deep breath and raised her eyes to his. "I owe you an apology for what I said. I was out of line to lecture you."

Darc studied Lilia for a while before deciding she was sincere. He nodded. "Apology accepted, just stop doing it. I am who I am Lilia. You and Kharg are both going to have to accept it." He turned and went back into the house.

Kharg looked up when he came in. "Everything alright?"

Darc shrugged. "Yeah." He returned to his chair and dropped into it.

Kharg smiled teasingly. "Is Lilia in one piece?"

Darc smirked. "More or less."

Kharg laughed. Soon he was joined by the rest of the group.

Lilia came into the house, giving everyone a slightly puzzled smile. "What's so funny?"

Kharg winked at her. "Private joke, Lilia. don't worry about it."

Lilia studied Kharg for a minute then looked questioningly at Darc.

Darc shrugged. "Yeah, every thing is fine."

Paulette grinned.

Kharg looked over at Paulette. "Say, Paulette...would you like to go for a walk?"

Paulette looked startled then pleased. "I'd love too." She stood and left the house with Kharg.

Lila watched them leave with a wistful smile. "Nice night for a walk."

Bebedora stared after the couple. "Many colors that swirl and blend, rose, blue and pink."

Miko and Alisha gave Bebedora odd looks then looked at each other.

Darc and the others ignored the comment, being quite used to Bebedora by now.

_**Whew, finally done, that took a lot longer than I planned it to. But I have been very busy as of late. R/R please…Thank you!**_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kharg took Paulette's hand. "There's a clearing not to far from here next to a river. I thought we could go there."

Paulette nodded. "That sounds like it'd be pretty." She was delighted that Kharg had taken her hand. When they reached the clearing Paulette smiled in pleasure. The moonlight gave everything a silvery glow and the reflections of the stars sparkled in the slow moving water of the river. "It is pretty here."

Kharg smiled at that. "I'm glad you like it. Want to sit down for a while?"

Paulette nodded. "Sure." She found a spot near the water and did so.

Kharg sat down next to her. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened when Darc and I left for the Dragon Bone Valley."

Paulette felt her heart sink. She was afraid of what he was going to say. "Kharg...I...that kiss..."

Kharg took both Paulette's hands and squeezed gently. "It's alright, Paulette. There's something I didn't get to do." With that Kharg kissed her.

When Paulette felt Kharg pull away she sighed and opened her eyes. She hadn't even realized she'd closed them. She found herself staring directly into Kharg's face. Her face burned and she realized she was blushing. Paulette, the only woman warrior in Yewbell's defense corps, was actually blushing! It helped when she noticed Kharg was blushing too.

Kharg used his grip on Paulette's hands to pull her closer. "Paulette, I...I love you."

Paulette burst out laughing. Pulling her hands free, she flung her arms around Kharg's neck and hugged him. "I love you too!"

Kharg laughed and hugged her back. "Glad to hear it."

They sat by the river for a long time just talking and it was the best time either of them ever had.

Finally Kharg sighed. "As much as I hate to say it I think we should go back. It's getting late." He stood and helped Paulette to her feet. They returned to Alisha's house, hand in hand.

The others at the house had been content to talk among themselves though Darc had said little. He gazed into the fire like he was in a trance. A thump sounded against the door, finally drawing his attention. He glanced over at it.

Frowning, Alisha rose and opened the door. It revealed Paulette and Kharg locked in a rather enthusiastic kiss.

Maru whooped. "Get a room, you two!"

Tatjana gave Maru a look that clearly said she'd like to swat him again, but he was out of her reach.

However Maru wasn't out of Darc's reach. Leaning over a bit, Darc smacked Maru on the back of the head.

"Oww! That hurt!" Maru pouted, rubbing his head.

Tatjana nodded at Darc with a grin. "Thanks."

Darc smirked. "Welcome."

Blushing furiously, Kharg and Paulette pulled apart hastily.

Lilia's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I trust you had a nice walk."

Paulette nodded, eager to divert everyone's attention. "It was very nice."

Delma leered. "Makes you wonder how much walking they really did."

Darc snickered. "Not much I'd bet."

Paulette and Kharg's blushing deepened several shades and everyone laughed.

Maru scowled. "Not fair, I would have been swatted for remarks like that! Why isn't someone swatting one of them?"

Tatjana smirked. "They don't do it so often that it gets on everyone's nerves."

Darc smiled at Maru and leaned slightly towards him, fangs exposed. "Do you want to swat me?"

Maru gulped. " N...no, thanks."

Darc smirked and leaned back again. "I didn't think so."

Tatjana didn't bother to hide her smirk. "Finally we've found someone capable of quelling Maru."

Kharg grinned, recovering from his embarrassment. "Maybe we should give him a medal."

Everyone burst out laughing all over again, even Bebedora.

Maru looked around at the group, trying hard to hold on to his pout, but finally ended up laughing with the others.

After the laughter died down a bit, Alisha stood up. "It's getting late, so I think I'll turn in, good night."

Everyone followed her example after a few minutes and for a while all was peaceful.

Darc was awoken by someone pounding on the door. Startled out of the first deep sleep he'd had in a long while, he toppled out of bed with a loud thud. "Oww! Damnation!"

Kharg leaped out of bed and headed for the door. "Something's wrong."

Rubbing his head, Darc sat up. "Something damn well better be wrong." He was sure that he felt a lump forming.

Ignoring his twin's grumbling, Kharg hurried to the door and opened it

It was Paulette. "Hurry, scouts saw a band of guards headed directly this way! They'll be here before long. We have to be ready to fight!"

"Damn it!" Kharg ran to get ready. Fully dressed in minutes, he grabbed his sword and ran back out the door, following Paulette. "You heard her Darc, come on!"

Cursing, Darc got up, grabbed his sword and followed.

Paulette led the twins out of the house where their friends and the villagers were already hard at work.

Lilia and Camellia were helping gather the Deimos children together that were to young to fight.

Lilia looked up as Paulette, Kharg, and Darc came out of the house. She managed to smile at them.

Darc snorted a bit. That woman would smile if the end of the world was tomorrow.

Camellia came up to Darc, holding a small Lupine cub in her arms. "Lilia and I are going with some of the older children and taking the small ones."

The cub looked around with white ears perked and brown eyes wide, to young to know the danger. He looked at Darc.

Despite the situation, Darc felt a reluctant smile form. The tiny Lupine was sort of cute. He reached out and gently rubbed between the cub's ears. "Keep them safe, Camellia, now hurry and get them out of here. I'm depending on you ."

Camellia nodded, eyes filled with resolve. "I'll not fail, but you be careful as well." She turned and hurried off.

Alisha hurried up to them with Delma. "We need a couple extra scouts to track the soldiers in case they make better time then we estimated. Delma said she'll go. She says you're good at this, Darc. Will you go too?"

Darc glanced at Delma then nodded. He moved to Delma's side. "Let's go." They headed off towards the forest.

Kharg took a step forward. "Darc!"

Darc stopped and looked over his shoulder.

Kharg scowled menacingly at him. "Watch your ass, so you don't get killed. We haven't settled things between us yet."

Darc snorted. "Same thing goes for you." He disappeared into the woods with Delma.

Kharg stared after his twin, eyes filled with concern.

Paulette touched his arm. "Darc will be alright Kharg. He's strong and so is Delma. She'll watch his back."

Kharg took a deep breath then let it out with a sigh. "I know. Come on, let's see what we can do to help."

They moved off to join in preparing for the attack Both of them were worried, but neither of them were willing to voice their fears.

It didn't take long for Delma and Darc to fall into a rhythm as they looked for the guards. They moved away from each other while still staying in each other's range of sight.

They took turns moving forward first then the other would follow after a suitable pause. This insured that one was always watching the other's back.

A twig snapped and they both froze, looking around warily. There was a shout and four guards charged out at them, weapons drawn.

"Shit!" Delma leaped forward, reaching Darc just as the guards did.

Darc drew his sword and lunged at one of the guards. The guard parried, but missed and Darc ran him through.

Delma dodged a thrust and slashed the guard across the face. The guard fell screaming and Delma stabbed him through the heart.

The last two guards hesitated then, no longer so eager to fight.

Delma gave the guards a come and get me gesture. "What's wrong, Humans? Lose your nerve?"

The guards glanced nervously at each other, but didn't move.

Darc smirked. "Don't want to come to us? Fine, we'll come to you." He lunged at them.

Delma let out a shout and followed.

The guards moved in to fight back, though they didn't seem happy about it.

The fight was over in a disappointingly short time. Delma scowled in disgust as she cleaned off her claws on one of the dead man's clothes. "I would think guards would be better fighters."

"Seems like it." Darc cleaned his own blade and sheathed it. He turned to scan the forest. He listened for any suspicious sounds..

Delma moved to his side. "Anything?"

Darc shook his head. "No, let's get moving."

Delma grinned. "Alright, you can even go first."

Darc smirked. "I'm flattered." He moved forward.

Delma laughed and followed, eager for another fight.

An hour passed then another without any more encounters. Darc and Delma both knew better than to let their guard down. They stayed alert for an attack.

Darc stopped abruptly an hour later when a familiar figure flanked by three guards stepped out in front of him. "You."

Erik smiled coldly. "I still have my duty, even though my Lord is dead. I didn't have this last fight, but I do now." Smirking, he took out a strange device.

Darc eyed it suspiciously, not liking the smirk either.

"It's very useful." He pressed a button.

Pain seared through Darc's right leg like fire and he crumpled to the ground.

Delma glared and moved between Darc and the guards. "Bastard! What did you do to him?"

Erik studied her. "No permanent harm has been done. It's just a harmless device that's inserted under the skin. It's small, so the incision is small as well. When the button is pressed it delivers a shock just strong enough to immobilize the victim."

Delma aimed her claws directly at Erik's throat. "You and your friends get away from him or I'll kill you!"

Erik smiled and calmly turned a knob on the device. "I've turned up the power, if I hit the button now then it will kill him this time. Surrender or I'll do it."

Delma hesitated. The guy might be lying, but if he wasn't then Darc could die.

Darc managed to push himself up on to one knee. A spasm went through his leg and he toppled to the ground with a hiss of pain.

Erik looked at Darc and then Delma. "So Deimos, do you surrender?"

Delma looked helplessly over her shoulder at Darc.

Darc shook his head. "No, we killed Humans and that marks us for death."

Delma stared into Darc's eyes, seeing acceptance of his fate then nodded. She turned back to Erik. "No surrender, we'd rather die here and now then have our deaths used as a free show for Humans."

Erik's features hardened with rage. "Stupid bitch!" He started to press the button.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and the device shattered to pieces. Erik yelled in pain and shook his stinging hand.

Delma let out a startled shriek herself and leaped back. She tripped over Darc and landed hard on her tail. "Oww! Damn it!"

A man stepped out of the cover of the trees with a rifle trained on the guards and Erik. "I think that's enough. Get lost before I put a few bullets in your ass."

Erik's hand clenched into a fist. "You're breaking the law by defending these beasts!"

The man shrugged with a smile, not in the least worried. "No matter, I've broken a lot of laws. So one more hardly matters. Now leave."

Cursing, Erik gestured to the guards and they hurried off as fast as they could.

The man watched them go with a faint, sardonic smile then turned to look at Delma and Darc.

_Thanks for the e-mail, Ashley, yeah, I am a slow updater, but it takes time to write out a chapter and I always reread and edit each chapter carefully to make sure it suits me….I'll try to speed up a bit for you. Glad you like it. R/R please!_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Delma picked herself up, eying the Human warily. "Thanks for the help. Who are you?"

The man holstered the gun.. "Name's Teir." He studied them, seeming like he was waiting for something. After a period of silence he laughed. "Good manners would mean telling me your names." He smirked. "Or would Pinky and Scales suit you?"

"Hey!" Delma's tail twitched indignantly.

Darc rolled his eyes. This was starting to sound like the first conversation he'd had with Lilia at Crossell Springs. "I'm Darc, and she's Delma."

"Well, at least one of you has some manners." Teir knelt beside Darc, drawing a knife.

Darc scowled. "What're you planning to do with that knife?"

Teir studied Darc coolly. "You want that device left in or would you rather get it out?"

Darc snorted. "I don't want it out badly enough to let some stranger take a knife to me."

Teir chuckled. "Knowing that louse it will be where you can't get it out unless some one else does it."

Delma came up on the other side. "I'll do it."

Darc wasn't sure he wanted Delma taking a knife to him either. He pushed himself to his feet. "No time for it now. We have more important concerns." He gave Delma a pointed look.

Delma understood. "You're right." She looked at the man. "Thanks for the help, but we have to go."

Teir smirked. "I'm no fool. I know you're tracking a troop of soldiers. I even know why. Let's go."

Darc scowled. "Neither of us asked you to come."

Teir shrugged. "But I'm still coming. If it wasn't for me you'd be dead now. You can't stop me unless you kill me."

Delma cracked her knuckles, eying him. "We could do that."

Darc turned decisively and headed off in the direction Erik had went. "If you want to kill him then go ahead. We don't have time to waste."

Delma glared at the impertinent Human then followed Darc.

Teir chuckled, sheathed his knife and followed.

Darc really didn't want the stranger around, but he had to admit that Teir was skilled in the forest. He moved as quietly as they did.

Delma stayed close to Teir instead of moving up beside Darc. She would watch the Human carefully. If he tried anything she'd kill him.

It wasn't long before Darc found the tracks of the army. Frowning, he knelt to study them.

Delma threw Teir a warning glance then stepped up beside Darc. "What is it?"

Darc didn't answer her immediately. Pushing himself to his feet, he walked to the left, studying the ground again. "Shit!"

Delma hurried over to Darc's side. "What? What's wrong?"

Darc cursed again. "A group slit off, and I don't like these markings, they look like wheel tracks."

Delma frowned. "You mean from a wagon, but why would they bring a wagon out here? It must be hard to get it through the forest."

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Come on!" Darc broke into a run.

Delma didn't waste anymore time with questions, she followed. She could hear the Human following as well. Suddenly she stopped and whirled then lashed out with a punch. Her aim and timing was perfect. She knocked the Human out cold. Turning, she caught up to Darc.

Darc glanced at her without slowing down. "Where were you?"

Delma shrugged.

Darc didn't press for an answer.

They were almost back to the village when there was a terrible explosion that rocked the very ground and sent them both tumbling. Something whistled through the air, two minutes another explosion that made their ears ring.

When the ringing stopped Delma cursed. "Spirits! What was that?" She looked towards the village and her eyes widened in worry. "Darc, there's smoke."

Faint screams came from the direction of the village. They exchanged worried glances. Darc got to his feet and pulled Delma up as well. "Come on, slow and careful."

Together the Deimos crept towards the village, but before they reached it they found a group of soldiers surrounding what looked like a giant metal cylinder on wheels. It had a large hole in one end.

Delma studied the thing then looked at Darc. "What the hell is that?"

Darc scowled. "Your guess is as good as mine." He looked over his shoulder. "Where'd that Human go?"

Delma looked innocently around as if just noticing Teir was missing. "Don't know, he was right behind me."

The act didn't fool Darc for a minute. He let out a frustrated hiss. "Damn it, Delma, he might have been able to tell us what that thing is!"

Delma had the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry, Darc."

Darc took a deep breath then let it out again. "Forget it, it's done.

Delma was very glad to hear that. She knew Darc's temper he could have given her a swat.

Darc pushed the undergrowth gently out of his way and peered towards the soldiers. "The hell?"

Delma peered in the same direction and frowned. "What are they doing?"

Two of the soldiers were lifting a round metal sphere into the cylinder. They put it in then backed off to the other end of the cylinder. There were two other soldiers there. One held a lit torch.

Delma shook her head in confusion. "I don't get it, what is going on?"

The Human with the torch lit what looked like a piece of rope sticking out of the cylinder. The rope burned rapidly, throwing off sparks.

**BOOM!**

The ground rocked once again. Darc wobbled, but didn't fall. Delma staggered, but managed to keep her footing as well.

An explosion sounded from the village and dirt was thrown up in a cloud. Faint screams sounded from that direction.

"Darc! They're shooting those metal balls into the village!" Delma's eyes were filled with fury. "We have to do something."

Darc looked towards the village then turned his attention to the soldiers. There was only four of them, but he could see they all had guns. That made it a little more tricky.

Delma seemed to understand what he was thinking. "Maybe we could sneak up on them."

Darc glanced at her then studied the area around the soldiers. The undergrowth around them wasn't as thick as it was elsewhere. Darc thought what there was would provide enough cover for them to creep up on Humans though. He looked at Delma and nodded.

Delma grinned and began creeping that way with Darc close behind her.

The Human soldiers never noticed their approach, two were already busy reloading the cylinder with another metal sphere while the other two watched.

Darc drew his sword and edged closer to the nearest soldier, ready to strike.

Delma copied him, katar ready and aimed at the other soldier's neck.

Darc lunged from cover and thrust at the soldier, stabbing him through the heart before he could turn.

Delma's target did manage to turn, but it did him little good. Delma's katar stabbed him messily in the throat.

The soldier collapsed, blood spraying from his neck.

Darc wasted no time, lunging for the remaining two soldiers.

The soldiers dropped the metal ball to fumble for their guns. Unfortunately for one soldier the ball landed on his foot.

There was a gruesome sounding crunch and the soldier screamed in pain then collapsed, cursing and yelling in pain. His foot was more than broken, it was most likely crushed.

Not that Darc gave a damn either way, he ignored the fallen enemy, Delma could take care of him. Darc lunged at the other one.

The uninjured soldier stumbled back from the Deimos' charge and managed to get out his gun. Aiming at Darc, he pulled the trigger.

Darc grunted in pain as the bullet struck him in the left shoulder. With a quick swing, he sheared off the Human's head. A gurgling scream sounded behind Darc as Delma finished off the other soldier.

Delma hurried to Darc's side. Her eyes widened as she took in the blood and the nasty hole in Darc's shoulder. "You're shot!"

Darc snorted. "So I noticed."

Delma scowled. "Ass, come on, we should get to the village, I think the soldiers are there already!"

Darc nodded and started to follow. Suddenly he stopped and studied the opening in the cylinder.

Delma frowned. "What the hell are you doing? Let's go!"

Darc glared at her. "You want them to be able to use this on us again? I've got to put it out of commission."

Delma planted her fists on her hips. "Fine, just how do you plan to do that?"

Darc snarled at her. "How the hell should I know? Give me a minute, damn it!" His eyes fell on the opening. That was where they had been loading it and there seemed to be no other way. An idea struck and he searched around until he found a suitable rock. Finding one, he shoved it into the opening, making sure it was tightly jammed in. "That will have to do it for now, let's go."

Delma nodded and they hurried towards the village as fast as they could run, hoping they wouldn't be to late.

When they entered the village it seemed the fight was over. Triumphant Deimos stood guard over captured soldiers.

Darc winced as his injured shoulder sent waves of pain down his arm, but he ignored it. He'd had far worse. "Come on, we need to find the others."

Delma followed close behind Darc, brow furrowed with worry. The wound looked bad and it had to hurt like hell. It needed to be tended, but she knew better than to try to stop Darc right now.

Darc winced at the many dead Deimos laid out for burial. it seemed victory had once again demanded a terrible price. Finally after what seemed like a long time Darc spotted a familiar face. "Miko!"

Miko whirled and her eyes filled with relief and joy. She ran over to Darc and threw her arms around him in a joyous hug.

Darc tried, but failed to suppress a hiss of pain.

Miko let him go immediately, stepping back. "Oh Darc, your shoulder! That needs to be cleaned and bandaged!"

Darc waved her concern aside. "Forget the damned shoulder. Where are the others? Are they alright?"

Miko led the way back to Alisha's house. "Everyone's fine, but they're worried about you two." Reaching the house, Miko led them inside.

_**I know, long wait again. I wrote as fast as I could. R/R please!**_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

No sooner than they walked through the door Darc was pounced on again, this time by Lilia.

Lilia hugged him. "You made it, thank the spirits!"

Darc snorted. "Thank the spirits my ass, they ditched us."

Lilia frowned. She was about to say something about the comment when she noticed. "Darc! Your shoulder is..."

Darc didn't let her finish. He pulled away from her. "Bleeding, I'm quite aware of the fact, thanks."

Alisha heard and quickly came over. She examined the wound. "Got shot, huh?"

Darc growled. "Next time some Human shoots at me I'm going to shove the damned gun down their throat."

Alisha gave Darc a gentle shove towards a chair. "Sit down and take it easy, tiger, I need to clean and wrap that." She went into the kitchen.

Darc scowled after her. Damned woman and her nicknames, he grumbled to himself. He sat down anyway.

Delma glanced at Darc then followed Alisha out to the kitchen. "I need to tell you something."

Alisha gathered clean clothes and poured hot water into a basin. "What is it?"

Delma told her all about the encounter with Erik. "He said there was some sort of device under the skin. When he used it the pain brought Darc to his knees. It's not easy to do that."

Alisha frowned. "Then I'll have to find it and remove it. "

Delma snorted. "Go luck with that. He wouldn't let me try to get it out."

Alisha winked good naturedly at the Orcon. "I'll make him let me. If he doesn't cooperate I'll have Ganz help me."

Delma grinned. "Now I hope he doesn't because I'd like to see that." She followed Alisha from the room.

Kharg shook his head. "How do you do it? It seems you're always getting injured."

Darc shrugged. "Something's out to get me."

Alisha entered the room with Delma and gave Darc a stern look.

Darc frowned. "What?"

Alisha returned the frown. "From what Delma tells me you have more than a hole in your shoulder to tend."

Darc scowled at Delma. "Sometimes you talk to much."

Delma snorted. "And you're to stubborn for your own good. Let someone help you for a change."

Kharg frowned in concern. "What other wound?" He looked questioningly at Darc.

Darc scowled. "Forget it, Kharg."

Alisha gestured to the stairs. "You coming quietly or do I have to enlist Ganz to carry you? Of course I could do it down here." She gave Darc a wicked leer and smirk.

Camellia giggled. "Oh please do!"

Delma glared at her. "Shut up, weed for brains!"

Camellia pouted. "You are so rude. You shouldn't tell people to shut up."

Darc snarled at them. "Both of you shut up or I'll have Volk lock the two of you in the same room for a week." Whirling, he headed up the stairs.

Chuckling, Alisha gathered her things and followed. Once they were in the guest room Alisha closed the door. Turning, she set her supplies on a small table by the bed Darc was using. "Come on, cutes, sit down, so I can patch that hole in your shoulder."

Darc glared at her. "Cutes?"

Alisha winked. "Yeah, cutes and the glare of doom doesn't bother me a bit." She patted the edge of the bed invitingly. "Now sit down like a good boy."

Darc rolled his eyes at being talked to like a child, but he sat down.

Taking the cloth, Alisha wrung it out and washed away the blood then examined the wound. "Well, I'm sure it hurt like hell and you bled like a stuck pig, but the bullet went straight through. You'll survive." She tossed the bloody rag back into the bowl and carefully bandaged the injury. "Now let's see if we can find this thing. Where did the pain first hit?"

Darc thought for a minute. "Right leg."

Alisha knelt in front of him. "So that's where we'll start." Suddenly she shoved Darc's kilt up to the top of his thigh.

Darc reacted just in time to preserve his dignity. "HEY!"

Alisha laughed. "Relax, cutes. I'm a healer, you got nothing I haven't seen."

Darc made sure he was decently covered, but he could feel heat rise up in his face and he just knew he was blushing.

Alisha ran her hand along the front and sides of Darc's right leg, probing and squeezing occasionally. Finally she sat back on her heels with an annoyed sigh. "Must be in the back, lay down on your stomach on the bed."

Darc grumbled, but he obeyed. "I think that you're enjoying this a little to much."

Alisha laughed. "I promise to be gentle." After several minutes of searching she stopped at the back of his knee. "Aha, found it." She probed the area. "It's not to far under the skin luckily, but I'm going to have to dig it out."

Darc let out a frustrated little growl. "Lovely, just do it and get it over with."

Alisha shook her head. "Not while you're conscious. It's going to hurt and if you jerk suddenly then I could cut to deep. Stay here while I go and get a sleeping drought." She hurried out of the room. She was back in five minutes with a glass. She offered it to Darc. "Bottoms up."

Darc snorted and took the glass then drained it. He gagged slightly. "This stuff is vile. I'd swear you're trying to poison me."

Alisha let out a mock evil laugh. "You're in my power. Lay back down, that stuff works fast."

Darc handed back the glass and laid back down.

Alisha waited until his breathing became deep and steady. Leaning forward, she shook him hard, but he didn't move. The drought had done it's job. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Alisha went to work. A half hour later she left Darc to sleep off the drug and went downstairs.

Delma looked up, eyes filled with worry. "Is it done?"

Alisha nodded. "I got it, he's sleeping now, he'll be fine." She handed the device to Ganz. "This was embedded under his skin. Delma said it was used to inflict pain."

Ganz examined the device with a frown. Suddenly a red light began to flash, each time it flashed it made a soft beeping sound.

Kharg frowned. "What's it doing that for?"

Suddenly Ganz's eyes widened. "Damn it!" He hurled the device to the floor and stomped on it, crushing it. "It's a tracker, they're following it!"

Kharg groaned. "That's why it was so easy to get Darc, they were using him to follow us!"

Ganz nodded. "Probably and I bet some of those guards that attacked us have them too."

Miko gulped. "But that means..."

"More will be coming!" Alisha ran for the door. "We can't handle another strike, we have to abandon the village. I'll sound the alarm!"

Delma ran for the stairs. "I'll go get Darc."

Tatjana shook her head. "Everyone should gather up their gear, but only the most important, we need to travel fast and light."

Everyone agreed with Tatjana, so they scattered to do so.

Delma paused only long enough to grab her things then ran into the room Darc was using. Running to the side of the bed, she began shaking him. "Darc! Hey Darc! Wake up, we're in trouble!"

Darc jerked awake. "Wha? Delma, what the hell..."

Delma shook her head. "That thing in your leg was making them able to track you, it's gonna bring them here. We're leaving the village, hurry, Darc!"

Darc was used to having to wake up and flee, so he didn't waste time. He leaped up and grabbed his things that were most important and followed Delma downstairs.

A bell started clanging loudly as they got back to the living room where every one else was waiting.

Kharg nodded. "Alright everyone, let's go."

When they stepped outside they realized that most of the Deimos that lived in the village were already on the move, clutching their things.

Alisha came up to them. "The bell is a signal to flee, everybody will take different routes to another hidden village." She headed off and they followed her.

Soon the village was out of sight behind them as they lost themselves in the forest.

Paulette moved up closer to Alisha. "So where is this place?" she asked.

"It's on an island, but it's a long walk. We probably won't get there until noon tomorrow." She shifted her pack into a more comfortable position. "We'll travel all night and won't stop until we get there."

Maru groaned. "More long hikes, it seems to never end."

Alisha shrugged. "Can't be helped, if we stay to close the guards might find us. We have to get away as fast as we can."

The other refugees from the village could no longer be seen or heard and a persistent rain began to fall, making every step treacherous.

Camellia slipped and fell in the mud with a loud splat "Oooh! My dress!"

Delma snickered. "Don't worry, you actually look better that way."

"What do you..." Camellia began, struggling to her feet.

Darc looked over his shoulder and snarled at both of them.

Both quickly shut up, getting the warning and they moved on.

Darc sighed heavily. This is going to be a long trip, he thought.

Bebedora came up next to him. "Colors of frustration and concern, are you well, Darc?"

Darc managed a smile. "I'll be fine, go back and walk with Maru."

Bebedora nodded. "As you wish." She returned to Maru's side.

Darc snorted at least a few people in the group had enough sense to keep quiet. He glared a last time at Camellia and Delma before returning his attention to the path.

Eventually the group could hear the sound of running water and not long after that they came to a river. "Oh damn!" Alisha exclaimed.

"Kharg frowned. "What's wrong?"

Alisha pointed at what was left of a wooden bridge. "That was our way across."

Ganz studied the river. "It's not flowing to fast, we can swim across easily enough."

Alisha nodded slowly then looked at Darc. "But Darc can't with his wounded shoulder."

Darc snorted. "I couldn't do it without a wounded shoulder. I can't swim."

Kharg shrugged. "Then I'll have to help you, I'm a good swimmer. Can everyone else swim?"

Everyone nodded.

Alisha waded out into the water. "No sense wasting time, let's go." She went out waist deep then started to swim.

One by one the others entered the water and followed. Finally only Darc, Kharg and Maru were left.

Kharg gave Maru a puzzled look. "What are you still doing here?"

Maru grinned. "I'm a really good swimmer, even better than you I bet, so I'm going to go across with you in case you need help."

"Alright." Kharg entered the water with Darc following reluctantly. Maru was right behind them.

Once they were deep enough Kharg turned so his back was to Darc completely. "Hold onto my shoulders. I'll pull you along."

Darc did what Kharg said. "If you let me drown I'll haunt you the rest of your life."

Kharg had to laugh. "I'm sure you will." He dove forward and started to swim. Maru followed easily.

Fortunately nothing went wrong and they made it across. There was no time to rest, so they hurried on.

_**I am so sorry for the wait! I've been fighting with writer's block for a while now and I'm trying to break it. Please R/R!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The rain got worse as they traveled and the footing got more treacherous. They all had fallen at least once and everyone was muddy, soaked and tired.

Darc impatiently brushed dripping strands of hair out of his eyes for the fifth time in as many minutes. He scowled, silently cursing the guards that forced them to flee and the lousy weather.

Delma found herself watching Darc intently. She had never really thought about it before, but half-breed or not Darc was handsome. He had a great body too. She was so busy watching Darc that she didn't see the tree root until she tripped over it. She tried to catch herself, but couldn't.

The weight slamming into his back made Darc lose his balance. Luckily as he fell he was able to catch himself with his arms, so he didn't go face first into the mud.

Delma came down on top of Darc. Her cheek was against his upper back. The skin was warm against her and smelt good. Delma took a deep breath, savoring it. She felt him tense. "Ummm, oops?"

Darc tensed as Delma's body pressed against him. Her breath teased his left ear. "Delma, get off me."

Delma found herself grinning despite the awkwardness of her position. "Do I have to? I'm starting to like it here." She reached down and gave Darc's left buttock a pat. She had wanted to do that for a long time. She was both shocked and delighted by her boldness.

Darc growled. "Delma..."

Delma smirked. "I told you this wasn't over and I felt that growl, very sexy."

Darc reared back onto his knees suddenly, heaving Delma off in the process. Standing, he turned towards her.

Delma staggered back a couple steps, slipped and landed on her ass in the mud. "Ouch! That hurt, Darc!"

Darc glared at Delma, eyes fierce and filled with rage.

Delma gulped. She was starting to wish that they were not in the back of the group. She kicked at the ground. "Sorry?" she offered with a sheepish smile.

Darc glared at her. "Next time you keep your hand off my ass."

Delma nodded then smirked evilly. She turned, so her back was to him. "Wanna make it even? You can give me a pat if you want." She looked over her shoulder at him.

Darc smiled suddenly and brought his left hand down across Delma's buttocks with a crack.

"Owww!" Delma jumped away then rubbed her stinging buttocks. She whirled to yell at Darc only to see he was already walking away. "You..you.." she sputtered. She realized he was ignoring her. She stomped her foot angrily then followed.

It didn't take long to catch up with the others. They had stopped and waited for them. Kharg gave Darc a concerned look. "We heard Delma shriek, is she okay?"

Darc shrugged. "She's fine, a spider crawled up on her leg and scared her that's all."

Delma came up as Darc said that and she opened her mouth to deny it. She stopped before she did. She saw the gleam in Darc's eyes she knew then if she did he would tell what really happened. "Well, it was ugly, big and hairy."

Camellia giggled. "Really Delma, we fought a big eyeball that wanted to destroy the world and you shrieked because of a little spider?"

Delma scowled. "Oh shut up or I'm gonna slip weed killer into your food."

Alisha sloshed back to them. "We got to keep moving, the soldiers are probably chasing us."

They continued on. Darc threw Delma an occasional smug smirk, ignoring the glares she gave him in return.

Two more soggy, tiring hours passed. Lunch was dried meat and fruit eaten as they traveled. Shortly after that the storm came. Lightening flashed and thunder boomed.

Alisha sighed and looked up at the sullen sky. "It's to dangerous. We have to find shelter, this should slow down the soldiers too. Follow me, I know where there's a cave big enough for all of us."

Kharg shivered as a cold wind bit through his wet clothes. "Sounds good."

Darc nodded. "No sense in staying out here until one of us gets struck by lightening."

Kharg grinned. "There's only a one in a million chance of that happening, Darc."

Darc snorted. "It only has to happen once, Kharg," he retorted.

Paulette and Maru burst out laughing while Lilia and Camellia giggled. Alisha laughed too and led them to the cave.

The cave was indeed quite roomy with a reasonably level floor. The best thing about it was that it was dry and considerably warmer inside.

Shivering, Lilia rubbed her arms to warm herself. "I wish we could start a fire, so we could dry out our clothes and have something warm to eat and drink."

Darc sank to the floor himself. "No chance of that with no dry wood."

Kharg sat down next to him. "If wishes were cows we'd eat steak every day."

Darc gave him a puzzled look.

Kharg waved his hand dismissively. "Just a saying."

One by one everyone found a place sit down to rest. No one would admit it, but everyone was tired. Darc leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He couldn't deny it felt good to get out of the rain and chilly wind.

Kharg eyed Darc with concern noticing the fresh blood that had soaked through the bandages on his shoulder. "Hey Ganz, Alisha, I think one of you should check Darc's shoulder. It's started bleeding again."

Darc rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't start that again, Kharg. My shoulder is fine."

Alisha frowned then came over and knelt in front of him. "It still. wouldn't hurt to have a look at it." She removed the wrappings and studied the wound. "It looks alright, but I think I'd better put more salve on it." After applying more salve she wrapped it again then put his arm in a sling. "Move it as little as possible, okay?"

Darc nodded. "Yeah." He leaned back again with a sigh, shifting into a more comfortable position.

Volk had taken a spot close to the cave's entrance and was peering out into the storm.

Miko looked over at him. "Do you see anything?"

Volk shook his head. "No, not that I can see much or very far in this mess, but hopefully the Humans will have the same problem."

Miko tried to be optimistic. "And the rain will wash away our tracks, so they can't use them to follow us."

Volk flashed her a quick smile. "That's true, so the storm is actually helping us and hindering the Humans."

Darc snorted without opening his eyes. "With any luck a few of them will drown in the meantime."

Lilia was torn between laughter and annoyance. "That's mean, Darc!"

Delma scowled. "But true, I for one agree whole heartedly with Darc. Why should we give a damn about them after all they've done to us. Now they're hunting us through the forest like animals."

Tatjana was busying herself by taking apart her gun and making sure the rain hadn't damaged it. "I agree as well. I don't like being hunted."

Ganz nodded and folded his arms. "Neither do I, this bunch seems determined to wipe all the Deimos they find out if they can't enslave them."

Alisha plopped down next to Miko with a tired sigh. "It's been their goal and I'm afraid they're succeeding. There's to few of us and to many of them. Each day our numbers shrink and theirs grow."

Lilia looks at Alisha. "Have you ever thought of leaving this land? Maybe going somewhere else? Somewhere that you won't be hunted and slaughtered?"

Alisha frowned. "But this is our home, we have a right to live here without being attacked."

Lilia smiled sadly. "I know and you do, but they obviously aren't going to let you. We could find some boats and leave, perhaps we could go to where we come from. The Humans and Deimos aren't exactly friendly with each other yet, but at least the Humans aren't actively trying to wipe the Deimos out."

Delma scowled. "We don't even know where we are, so how do you think we can get back in a boat?"

Lilia shrugs. "There must be a way, it would save a lot of lives. We could always return here if you wanted to continue the fight."

Darc opened his eyes and stared at Lilia. "Spirits, you're serious aren't you?"

Lilia nodded. "Well, yes, doesn't it make sense? It would save lives. You could find a nice place, rebuild your village and live in safety."

Darc gave her a annoyed look. "Maybe it makes sense to a silly Human."

Volk chuckled.

Deciding to ignore them, Alisha smiles sadly at Lilia. "It does sound wonderful, but I'm not sure it's possible."

Lilia nodded. "But it's something definitely worth thinking about."

Alisha leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Yes, it is."

Eventually everyone dozed off, tired from the enforced hike, but Darc couldn't sleep. Lilia's words kept running through his mind. Fool girl and her fantasies, she'll never learn, he thought.

Darc sighed heavily, feeling his vow to unite all Deimos weighing heavily on his shoulders. It was bad enough trying to unite the tribes back home now this. He was finally being forced to realize that it might not be possible. He was chasing a fantasy that might be as foolish as that girl's. "Damn it, this really sucks!" He said aloud then flushed. Now he was sitting here talking to himself. "Wonderful." He closed his eyes. Finally the sound of the rain lulled him to sleep.

Kharg opened his eyes and shifted, biting back a groan. The rock wall made a lousy bed. He glanced at Darc and saw that he was asleep as was everyone else. He took the rare chance to study Darc without his twin knowing it.

Darc looked a lot different when he was asleep, younger and more...vulnerable. Kharg chuckled. His twin, vulnerable? Right, what nonsense! Darc was as vulnerable as a hungry dragon. He glanced towards the cave entrance and saw faint light. He guessed the sun was just rising, but at least the storm seemed to be over. Sighing, Kharg waited for the others to wake up, so they could go on.

**__**

I know, slow, slow…R/R anyway…please?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Darc stirred and opened his eyes. He stood up and winced as his back protested. He stretched, feeling his back pop as he did so.

Lilia smiled cheerfully at him. "Good morning, Darc. Did you sleep well?"

Darc bit back a testy snarl. He hated mornings and he hated morning people even more. He muttered something that even he didn't really understand then went to the entrance to the cave to look out.

The sun was out and it was horribly humid outside. "Not going to be pleasant for anyone with fur to travel today."

Lilia came up beside him. "Alisha thought it would be to hot too. she also suggested waiting a while for the ground to dry out. The mud will hold our tracks longer and make it easier for someone to follow us."

Darc examined the ground. "She's right, better to wait." He turned and returned to his spot.

Lilia looked out for a few minutes longer then followed. Sitting down next to Darc, she settled down to wait.

Kharg had settled down close to where Darc had been and was busy tending his weapon. He smiled at Darc when he sat down. "Hungry?" he offered Darc some dried meat and fruit.

Darc took it without much enthusiasm. "Back to boot leather again."

Kharg laughed and began polishing his sword with a clean cloth. "You'll survive."

Darc scowled and turned his attention to the food. He could hear the others moving around and the soft murmur of voices. "So then what are we going to do the rest of the day?"

Lilia smiled, eyes warm. "I guess we'll just have to relax. Do you know what relax means?" she teased.

Darc snorted, tearing off a piece of dried meat. "I'm not stupid, Lilia."

Grinning gleefully, Kharg opened his mouth to make a comment on that.

Darc glared at him. "Say it and you'll be pulling dried meat out of your nose."

Kharg winced and closed his mouth. "You're vicious, Darc."

Lilia giggled. "You know I hate to admit it, but I'd actually like to see that."

Maru chose that moment to walk over to them. "Like to see what, Lilia?"

Kharg flushed. "Forget it, Maru. It wasn't anything important."

Lilia giggled again.

Darc couldn't hold back a smirk and a snicker.

Maru looked puzzled for a minute then shrugged. "Hey Kharg, I'm bored."

Kharg gave Maru an odd look. "You woke up just a half an hour ago. How can you be bored already?"

Maru scuffed his shoe on the floor.

"I don't know, I just am. I got an idea! Let's play a game!"

Darc rolled his eyes in annoyance, hoping no one would notice.

Lilia did. "What's wrong, Darc? Don't you want to play a game?"

"Sure," Darc grumbled. "Let's play drown the annoying woman and kid in a mud puddle."

Lilia smiled sweetly at Darc, batting her eyes. " I'm afraid I don't know that one and I don't think Maru does either. You could go first though and show us how to play."

Kharg choked on the drink of water he'd just taken then started laughed. It didn't take long before Lilia and Maru joined him.

Darc felt his face heat with a mix of anger and embarrassment. Throwing the remaining dried meat at Kharg, he scored a hit on the side of his twin's head. He got up and stalked off with all the dignity he could muster

Delma watched Darc as he stalked past her to stand at the cave opening and look out. She knew better then to approach him now, but she wished she could.

A couple hours after noon the ground was solid again. After a brief discussion the group gathered their gear and continued on their way.

Darc was still smarting a bit about the earlier incident. He was so lost in his fuming that he didn't notice someone was beside him. He was distracted from his thoughts when someone took his left hand. He turned his head to yell at whoever had touched him. It was then he realized it was Delma.

Delma smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Okay?"

Darc hesitated then nodded. "Yeah."

Maru let out a loud wolf whistle. "Whoa! Delma and Darc are getting cozy, guys!"

**SMACK!**

"Owww! That hurt!" Maru whined.

Darc smirked. He didn't bother to turn around. "Thanks Tatjana."

Tatjana chuckled. "You're welcome."

Ganz laughed. "Gotta have some one keep the children in line, right Kharg?"

Kharg laughed too. "Right and Tatjana is just the woman for the job."

Tatjana gave her gun a pat. "Bet your ass!"

Maru got annoyed at that. "I'm no child! I helped save the world."

Delma sneered. "That doesn't make you any less a child."

Darc smirked. "She's right."

Camellia giggled. "For once."

Delma scowled and opened her mouth to retort.

Paulette beat the Orcon to it. She turned on the sage. "Shut up, this isn't the time."

It was completely out of character for Paulette to say such a thing and for a minute everyone just gawked at her in shock.

Kharg and Darc glanced at each other then both of them started to laugh.

A smile crept across Miko's face and she began giggling then Alisha started.

An instant later everyone was laughing, even though it was 't exactly the best time for that either.

Camellia pouted and flounced angrily away from the group.

Kharg was the first to regain his composure and wiped his eyes. He turned to look after Camellia, about to call her back. Suddenly he lunged forward and shoved Darc with all his strength.

Caught by surprise, Darc fell, dragging Delma down as well.

A single gunshot shattered the silence and Kharg's body jerked as the bullet struck him in the chest. He fell to the ground.

Darc howled in agony and released Delma's hand, clawing at his chest.

"Darc? What's wrong?" Delma cried. "Are you hurt?"

Lilia screamed. "Kharg!"

Paulette screamed too and ran to Kharg, dropping to her knees beside him.

Ganz ran to Kharg as well pulling out his medical kit as he knelt.

Tatjana quickly pulled her own gun from its holster. She scanned the trees for the sniper. Something glinting in the trees to her left. Turning, she aimed and fired a single shot.

A man dressed in civilian clothes toppled from the tree, hitting the ground with a thud. A bullet hole showed right between his eyes.

Maru punched his fist in the air. "Yeah! You got him!"

Ganz ripped Kharg's shirt down the center and winced. Blood pumped from a hole in Kharg's chest. It had missed the heart, but the ex-mercenary was sure it'd nicked an artery. He began digging through the kit. "We're going to have to go in! Tatjana, I need your help!"

Tatjana shoved her gun into it's holster and ran over, forcing Paulette aside. "Give us some room!"

Lilia helped Paulette to her feet and coaxed her aside. "You have to let them work on him."

Paulette sobbed, burying her face in Lilia's shoulder. "I can't go on if he dies!"

Ganz grimly started the field surgery that was the only hope to save Kharg's life.

Alisha looked at Kharg then rushed to Darc and Delma.

Volk, Camellia and Bebedora were standing around him and Delma.

Bebedora tugged on her head. "Blood red of agony, what has happened?"

Kneeling beside him, Delma pulled Darc's hand away from his chest. "He's unconsciousness. What's wrong with him? He couldn't have been hurt, damn it!"

Alisha had a pretty good idea what had happened. "Earlier when Darc was imprisoned he was flogged. Kharg actually felt Darc's pain. I think maybe Darc is feeling Kharg's pain." She looks over at Kharg. "When he lost consciousness, so did Darc."

Delma frowned. "I don't get it, why would that happen?"

Volk frowned. "It happens sometimes with twins, when one is injured the other feels his pain. I seen it happen once between a set of twins in my old clan." The Lupine gave Darc a oncerned look. "I fear this isn't good at all."

Delma frowned, worry filled her eyes as a thought hit her. "And if Kharg dies?"

Alisha looked grim. She didn't answer. Of course that was more then answer enough.

Delma took Darc's left hand and gripped it tightly in both of hers. "Oh, spirits, this can't happen. He can't die."

Volk touched her shoulder. "Darc's strong, Delma. We don't know he'll die with Kharg or even that Kharg will die."

Miko nodded. "Volk's right, Delma."

Delma nodded, but held on as if she was afraid to let go. "Don't you dare die on me." She was afraid and wanted to do something…anything, but all she could do was sit there.

_**A/N: A bit of Kharg pain for you, Stormshark…you were right about Darc getting pounded all the time. Now it's Kharg's turn!**_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Ganz hadn't done field surgery in some time, but it wasn't something you forgot. All the same he was glad Tatjana was there to help. He pulled out a scalpel and cut open Kharg's chest. He could see the bullet's path clearly now, which was good and it had nicked an artery which was not so good. "We need to sew up the artery, but I think I should let you do it. You have more slender fingers. We don't dare widen the cut anymore then we have."

Tatjana nodded in agreement. Taking a needle from the medical kit, she threaded and sterilized it. She and Ganz shifted positions. After cleaning blood away again, she began to sew.

The process was slow and difficult, but finally it was done. Tatjana watched the newly sewn artery carefully for a while, but it didn't start bleeding or seeping. "I got it, let's sew his chest up. He needs to stay still and rest." Once Kharg's chest sewn and bandaged and exit wound tended, the bullet had went straight through fortunately without causing further damage, Tatjana sat back to rest.

Maru frowned. "But the guards, they'll catch us."

Tatjana nodded grimly. "Yeah, so we need to prepare ourselves for a fight."

Paulette hurried to Kharg's side and took his hand tightly in both of hers. "Will he be alright?"

Ganz laid his hand on Paulette's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "He'll be fine now. He just needs to rest."

Delma cursed in frustration. "But what about Darc? He isn't hurt, but he isn't waking up!"

Ganz glanced at Tatjana who shrugged. He looked back at Delma. "I can tend physical injuries only, all we can do is wait for him to wake up on his own."

"Damn it!" Delma glared at Darc. "You better wake up or I swear I'll kick your ass to Orcoth and back."

Kharg found himself standing in the castle ruins next to Yewbell. "Wha? How did I get back here?" He looked around then saw who was standing in front of their mother's grave. "Darc?" He walked over to his twin. "What's happening?"

Darc turned. "I think it's that link between us. You're dreaming and somehow I got pulled into it also."

Kharg can see Darc isn't particularly happy about that. "Sorry, little brother. It's not like I did it on purpose."

Darc snorted. "We have to do something about this damned link. I don't like getting dragged into your head." Darc smirked evilly. "To much open space."

Kharg blinked then shook his head. "Oh, ha, ha, you're a riot."

Darc gave him a toothy grin. "I thought so." He scowls. "So how do we get rid of this?"

Kharg sighed heavily. "I don't think we can get rid of it."

Darc shook his head. "It wasn't always there, so there has to be way

to stop it from happening."

Kharg folded his arms and studied his twin with a raised eyebrow. "Hasn't it?"

Darc gave his twin an exasperated look. "What are you blabbering about now?"

Kharg looked directly into his brother's eyes. "Can you honesty tell me that you've never had dreams where you're two people? Never felt incomplete for some reason that you couldn't understand? Never felt pain, but couldn't find a reason for it when you looked?"

Darc lowered his gaze and sighed. "I'd like to say I've never had anything like that, but I can't. How do we stop this damned link?"

Kharg shrugged. "Like I said I don't think we can."

"He's right, Darc. You can't just stop it or turn it off," a mellow and amused voice said from behind them.

Both of them started and whirled to see a Drakyr male standing behind them. The eyes told them both exactly who it was.

Darc scowled. "I didn't know you could leave the cave or take a different shape."

The dragon spirit laughed. "There are many things you don't know, hatchling." The spirit looked at Kharg. "You know even less then he does . You both need to concentrate on learning more about your other half." The dragon spirit shook his head. "Let the link connect you or it will form it." The spirit began to fade.

"Wait!" Kharg protested. "How do we connect?"

"Follow your instincts." The spirit disappeared.

"Damned lizard, a lot of help he was," Darc grumbled.

"Well, we linked before. We can figure out how to do it again," Kharg said. He paused and looked thoughtful. "Alright, let's start by relaxing and letting our minds go blank." He closed his eyes.

"Well, that ought to be easy for you," Darc jibed.

Kharg opened one eye and scowled. "No insults. This is important."

Darc snorted, but didn't say anything else. He closed his eyes reluctantly and tried to concentrate.

Meanwhile the rest of the group prepared for a fight. Volk and Ganz moved Kharg and Darc into the shelter of some thick brush.

Miko climbed into a tree and after a moment Maru, and Delma followed. Everyone else found places to hide. They would wait for the soldiers to come then ambush them.

It seemed like it was a long time before they heard metal clinking and brush rattling as the soldiers approached the clearing.

Maru notched an arrow and drew it back then waited. A shot from Tatjana would be the signal for the rest of them to attack.

The first few guards entered the clearing slowly and carefully. Guns in hand, they paused o scan their surroundings warily as they advanced.

The soldiers finally were all in the clearing. There were less of them then the group had thought, only fifteen. They were outnumbered, but not to badly.

A shot rang out from Tatjana's gun and a guard fell.

Maru aimed and released an arrow. It struck a guard directly between the shoulder blades and he toppled forward onto his face.

Delma leaped from the tree, landing on a soldier's back. She slashed his throat with one of her katars.

The soldier screamed as blood sprayed from his ruined throat and he fell.

Volk charged a guard, axe held high. He let out a sharp yelp as a guard shot him in the leg. The wounded limb gave out under him and the Lupine fell.

"Die, Deimos!" The soldier aimed the weapon.

**BANG!**

The soldier dropped the gun then toppled forward as blood poured down his face. When he hit the ground a bullet hole in the back of his head became visible.

Camellia was standing there holding a pistol, smoke curled from it's barrel. "Are you alright, Volk?"

Volk stared at Camellia in shock. He managed to get back to his feet. "I'm fine, but you? Using a gun?"

Camellia shrugged. She whirled and fired another shot, bringing down another soldier.

Howling a battle cry and forcing himself to ignore his injured leg, Volk leaped past the sage. A powerful blow from his axe cleaved another soldier's skull.

Meanwhile Darc and Kharg were still trying to trigger the bond, but weren't having much luck.

Darc cursed and opened his eyes. He scowled at Kharg. "This is so stupid and it's not working."

Kharg opened his eyes and sighed. "You're right, but I'm not sure what else to do."

Both of them were silent for a while then Kharg realized both of them had their hands covering their birth marks. He burst out laughing.

Darc glared at his twin. "What the hell is so damned funny?"

Kharg laughed even harder. He pointed at his arm then Darc's.

Darc got it then. He moved his hand quickly. "Stop sniggering like a drunken Orcon, you idiot."

"Sorry," Kharg sniggered. He took a deep breath and managed to get himself back under control.

Darc snarled in annoyance and frustration. "So now what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Kharg sighed and paced, thinking. Suddenly he stopped as a thought came to mind. He turned to Darc and offered him his left hand.

Darc looked at the extended hand then looked into Kharg's eyes. Slowly he reached out and put his palm to Kharg's.

A strange tingle shot up Kharg's arm and he shivered. He saw Darc shiver as well. "You felt that too?"

Darc hesitated and nodded.

It felt like something was whispering instructions in their minds. Once again their eyes met. "I accept," they said together.

There was a sudden brilliant flash of light that they weren't sure was visible to anyone but them then everything went black.

Back to the battle...They were doing better then they'd hoped, thankfully it appeared there were no more soldiers or they would have been here.

Ganz killed the last guard then leaned heavily on his axe. Blood ran from several painful wounds and he was utterly exhausted.

Tat Tatjana came up to him. "We almost lost that one. She was holding her left arm and blood dripped between her fingers. "You're hurt. Let me patch you up."

Ganz eyed her wound with concern. "So are you, I should patch you up as well."

Tatjana laughed at that. "Fine, I'll do your wounds then you can do mine, deal?" She frowned when Ganz just stared at her. "Ganz?"

Ganz didn't hear her. He was just thinking that Tatjana was truly a beautiful woman. Her eyes were lovely especially whgen she laughed. he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. Suddenly he registers Tatjana is talking to him. "Sorry, guess I was thinking...you have a deal, on one condition."

Tatjana raises an eyebrow. "Which is?"

Ganz smiles. "You let me take you out for dinner and drinks when this is all over." He waited, fully expecting her to punch him.

Tatjana studies him then smiles. "Alright."

Ganz couldn't keep from grinning. "Great, tend away." He can't stop grinning as Tatjana goes to work.

**I know, bad author, slow updating author! R/R please?**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Delma went directly to Darc's side, ignoring the bloody gash in her arm. She laid her hand on his forehead. "He feels warmer then he should.

Paulette went to Kharg and copied Delma. "Kharg does too." She looked around at the group. "Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"I told you, all we can do is wait," Ganz said tiredly. "Delma, let me check your arm."

Delma looked at Darc, reluctant to leave his side.

Camellia came up and knelt on Darc's other side. "Go, I'll stay with him."

Delma searched the sage's eyes and saw understanding, not mockery. "Thanks." She stood and went to Ganz.

Paulette looked at the sage. "She's really scared."

Camellia sighed. "Of course she is. She loves him no matter how hard she tries not to and I am sure Darc feels the same. Both of them are stubborn and don't want to admit their feelings, but they're still there."

Paulette studied the sage. "By the way you were flirting with him I thought perhaps..."

Camellia laughed. "That I loved him? No, but it is fun to tease him. He blushes so prettily."

Despite her worry over Kharg, Paulette had to laugh as well. "I can't imagine him blushing."

Camellia winked. "But he does."

Meanwhile….

It seemed like hours, but it was in fact probably only ten minutes when the light faded, leaving the twins light headed and exhausted. Kharg sat down and after a minute so did Darc.

"Wow, I didn't expect that." Kharg sighed. "Kind of weird."

Darc nodded in agreement. "So now what?"

Kharg hesitated, knowing Darc would not like what he was about to say. "I think Lilia's right. We have to leave, and talk the other Deimos here into coming with us."

Darc was on his feet in an instant. "What?" he yelled.

Kharg stood, careful to stay out of his twin's reach. "We're outnumbered. We'll all die if we stay here."

Darc seemed ready to start yelling again then sighed. "You're right."

Kharg blinked. "What did you say?"

Darc scowled and folded his arms. "You heard me."

Kharg grinned. "Yeah, I did. I just wanted to hear it again. You've never said I was right before."

Darc sneered back at his brother. "You've never been right before."

Kharg had to laugh. "Oww, that hurt, Darc. Now we just have to figure out how we wake ourselves up."

Darc considered that for a minute then slapped Kharg soundly upside the head.

"Ow!" Kharg yelped. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Darc shrugs. "Aren't you supposed to

pinch yourself to see if you're dreaming? Thought it might wake you which would wake me."

Kharg scowled. "Well, it didn't."

Darc grinned toothily. "Oops."

Khag's eyes narrowed. "I'll show you an oops." He lunged, tackling Darc to the ground.

"Get the hell off me, you damned crazy Human!" Darc bellowed, trying to struggle free.

Kharg wouldn't let him. He smacked Darc upside the head the same way he'd been hit.

Darc let out a string of curses that'd make a sailor cringe. "I'll get you for this!"

Kharg smirks. "You'll try, I'm sure."

Suddenly there was a flash and everything got blindingly bright.

Wound cleaned and bandaged, Delma returned to Darc's side. She knelt and arranged Darc so his head and shoulders were on her lap.

Paulette looked down and gasped as she realized Kharg's eyes were open. "Oh thank the spirits you're awake!"

Delma looked down at Darc just as his eyes opened. She cursed and leaped up, letting Darc drop abruptly.

THUD!

"Oww! Damn it, Delma!" Darc yelled.

Delma glared at him. "Don't you damn it Delma me! You scared the hell out of me!"

Darc sat up with a scowl and rubbed the back of his head.

Kharg gave his twin a smirk as he was helped to his feet by a concerned Paulette.

Chuckling, Volk walked over and offered Darc his hand.

Darc muttered, but he took it and let the Lupine pull him to his feet. "At least someone shows me a bit of respect."

Delma smirked. "Maybe that rap on the head will knock some sense into your thick skull, but I doubt it."

Darc growls and takes a menacing step towards Delma.

Lilia quickly stepped in front of Darc, knowing full well what was going to happen. "I don't think we have time for you two to fight right now."

A threatening scowl spread across Darc's face and he glared at Lilia, clearly telling her to get out of the way.

As usual Lilia blithely ignored him. "Now if you're both able to travel we should keep going."

Darc mutters and glares at Delma then Lilia. "Damned little pest." He whips around and stalks away.

"Actually," Kharg says, looking at Darc. "There's something I need to say before we go anywhere, well Darc and I that is."

Lilia looks at him and smiles. "What is it, Kharg?"

"Well..." Kharg hesitates.

Oh, for..." Darc complained. "We think, as much as I hate to say it, that Lilia's right. We should round up as many Deimos as we can and get off the hell off this land."

Everyone stared at Darc and Kharg. It was so quiet that even the softest noise sounded loud.

"What?" Darc snapped. "We're outnumbered, why stay here like a bunch of dumb sheep and get slaughtered?"

"You agree with me, Darc? You want to run from a fight with Humans?" Lilia couldn't believe her ears. She must have been hearing things!

Darc folded his arms. "No, I don't want to run. I'd like to fight the bastards, but only a fool wastes lives by throwing them against a larger force."

Paulette nodded slowly. "You're right, Darc. It is foolish, but how do we find our way back. Even if we get a boat we don't know with way our homeland is."

"Maybe the dragon spirit thingy will guide us, huh? Huh Darc?" Maru offered.

Darc hade to bite back a snicker at what Maru called the spirit. He shrugged. "Annoying thing hasn't been much help as of late, but it might."

Alisha looked distressed. "But our home, we don't want to abandon it, we…"

Darc stared at her, eyes colder then anyone had ever seen them. "So you want to stay here and get wiped off the face of this land? Be my guest, but I'll say it again I'm not putting my ass on the line for some other fool determined to stick his or hers for that matter…. into the line of fire. I'm leaving, the rest of you heroes can suit yourselves."

Alisha looked shocked and a bit hurt. "We saved your life when we freed you and you'd just walk off and abandon us?"

Darc stared directly into her eyes. "Yes."

Kharg sighed at Darc's cold bluntness, but he couldn't get angry. This time he agreed with his brother. He would not stay either. "I'm leaving too. I agree that it's futile to continue this."

"Kharg!" Paulette gasped in shocked horror.

The young half-lupine was stunned into silence both by Darc's cold finality which made it clear he meant it and by Kharg actually being willing to leave them as well.

_**A/N- Short I know, but as long as it's been I figured short wouldn't matter to you who are waiting and better then nothing. Thanks for being so patient. Hope everyone had a great holiday season! R?R please!**_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Finally Ganz cleared his throat. "But we still have the problem of how we're getting home."

Darc looked at Ganz. "Where's that thing that controls the airship?"

Ganz frowned. "I have it, but it's broken."

"Then see if you can fix it." Darc looked at Miko. "Where's the nearest port town?"

"Two weeks south of us." Miko pointed in the proper direction. "But we can't just stroll into town. We'll be in chains before we get ten steps."

Darc nodded. "Which is why we aren't going to stroll into town. They are." He points at Tatjana and Ganz. "But only if Ganz can't fix the control."

Tatjana smirked. "I see, we're Human so no one will bother us."

"Exactly," Darc said.

Delma frowned. "But what about the Pyron?"

Darc shook his head. "Won't work, there's no way all of us could fit, assuming that you're coming." He glanced at Alisha.

Alisha looked torn and upset. "But to just give up and let them chase us from our homes...I can't just give up."

Lilia touched Alisha's shoulder. "There's no shame in leaving to save your own kind. I know it's not fair, but sometimes that's how it is."

Alisha looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. She looked at Darc then Kharg. Finally she nodded.

Kharg turned to Darc. "If Ganz can fix the device and call the airship we'll be able to take a lot of Deimos out, but we might need the Pyron as well. Can you summon it?"

Darc shrugged. "I tried before, but nothing happened. I think I was being blocked."

Kharg frowned. "Blocked? By who?"

Darc snarled. "The damned dragon spirit, who else?" He folded his arms. "For all I know it's still doing it."

Kharg shook his head. "Let's hope not or we're in deep trouble."

Darc laughed. "Where have you been? We've been in deep trouble since we've been here."

Kharg couldn't help grinning at his twin. "Come on, you love trouble."

Darc shook his head. "This is a little more than I like."

Delma nodded. "Besides we have other business to tend, right Darc?"

"Yeah, sure," Darc muttered and walked away.

Delma put her fists on her hips. "Well, what the hell is his problem?" She didn't seem to expect an answer.

Lilia watched Darc walk away from the group with concern while the others settled down to wait for Ganz to figure out if he could fix the control for the Big Owl or not.

Lilia waited until everyone was distracted then went after Darc. She finally found him in a small clearing. "Darc? Are you alright?"

Darc looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you always have to follow me around like a lost puppy?"

As always Lilia ignored his rude remark and came up beside him. "You don't have to worry, we'll be able to go home soon. I know you want to get back to Orcoth."

"I'm not going back to Orcoth," Darc muttered.

Lilia heard him. She gave him a startled look. "But Orcoth is your home."

Darc flushed. He hadn't meant for her to hear him. "Is it? I'm not sure I even have one anymore."

Lilia didn't like this sudden change in attitude. He sounded discouraged, defeated. That wasn't like the confident Drakyr at all.

Lilia tenatively laid her hand on his arm. She was even more concerned when he didn't pull away. He had never allowed her to do this before. "What do you mean, Darc?"

Darc frowned at her with annoyance. She was butting in as usual. "Nothing, let it go, Lilia." He was furious at himself for opening his mouth, especially in front of her.

Lilia refused to give up. "The Orcon will need you to come back. You are their leader."

Darc laughed bitterly. "Sure they do." He snorted. "Give me a break, Lilia. The Orcon don't give a damn about me."

Lilia shook her head. "Oh, Darc, that's not true. They respect you..."

Darc didn't let her finish. "Like hell they do, they're afraid of me and they damn well should be." He snorted. "Gorma leads them under my authority and that's fine with me."

Lilia sighed. "You are strong, Darc, and I'm not talking about physically. The Orcon need you to guide..."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be the one to guide them," Darc snapped and stormed off.

Lilia started to follow then changed her mind. Turning, she headed back to the group. Perhaps he'd talk to Kharg. When she reached the group she had changed her mind. She decided it would be better to leave the Deimos alone for awhile.

Darc walked slowly, lost in thought. A lot of things had changed and he needed time and space to think.

"You can't do it alone, son of Windolf," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Darc jumped a little and whirled to see the ghostly image of the dragon spirit behind him. "What the hell are you doing here, you traitor?"

The spirit smirked. "I can be wherever you or your twin are. I am a spirit after all."

Darc snorted in disgust. "You're a damned nuisance is what you are."

The dragon laughed. "To bad you can never truly get away from me. I brought you both here to teach you that you can not carry everything on your shoulders without help." The spirit sounded and looked annoyingly smug. "I see you have finally learned that lesson, very good."

Darc cursed the spirit with the sort of language that would make the most hardened sailor blanch.

The spirit laughed, not seeming the least bit bothered or intimidated by Darc's show of temper. "You have your father's strong spirit and will. That will help you in the many trials you will face in the future. Lean on your twin and your friends."

Darc sighed. "Fine, whatever. While you're in such a helpful mood how about telling us how to get home."

The dragon spirit began to fade. "Sail to the east, always east." The spirit disappeared.

Muttering, Darc retraced his steps back to the group to find them waiting for him and looking very serious. "What the hell is wrong with you all?"

Ganz sighed. "I can't fix the control. One of the circuits is fried, without it this thing is useless and Alisha says there is no shop that sells these sort of things."

Darc looked at Alisha. "You can double check when you go into town, just in case."

Alisha frowned. "Are you saying I'm a liar?"

Darc didn't bother to answer. "Probably should wait until morning. It's late now."

Alisha refused to be ignored. "You didn't answer me!"

Darc didn't look at her. "Not going to either. I'm tired. I'm sure you can figure out the order of the night watch. I'm going to sleep." Spreading out his bedroll, Darc laid down with his back to the party.

It was then Alisha made a mistake. "You bastard!" She lashed out, kicking Darc in the back with all her might.

Darc came to his feet, snarling and whirled. He lunged right for Alisha, claws and teeth ready.

**_Sorry for long wait and a cliffhanger at that. R/R if anyone is still with me!_**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Alisha let out a startled shriek and stumbled back. She didn't get far. She stumbled over a root then fell.

"Darc! No! Don't!" Lilia cried.

Volk moved before anyone else He quickly moved between Alisha and his alpha. He wasn't foolish enough to try to push Darc back. He neatly side stepped the Drakyr and seized him around the waist. He lifted Darc off his feet and pinned his arms.

Darc cursed and struggled. "Let go of me, Rover or your ass is a rug!"

"Easy, Darc. You're tired and edgy, so you're overeacting. Calm down."

Stunned and shocked, Kharg and his group along with the deimos following Alisha stared.

Darc's company didn't seem to bothered. They watched closely.

"What's with him? Suddenly he just flipped out," Maru asked.

Delma shrugged. "It happens sometimes when he's stressed or tired, stupid wolf girl shouldn't have kicked him."

Darc slowly wound down and stopped struggling. "Alright, alright, I'm calm. Let go of me, Volk."

The Lupine gently lowered Darc to his feet and let him go. "Sorry, Darc, but I had to stop you."

Darc scowled, but nodded. "Yeah, I know." He glared at Alisha and jabbed a finger at her. "Don't you ever touch me again, understand? Not ever." Whirling, he stalked back to his bedroll and settled back down.

Alisha swallowed hard and looked nervously at Darc then at Volk. "He attacked me. Is he insane?"

Volk snorted. "I think you might be cub. What the hell did you think would happen when you kicked him?"

Alisha flushed uncomfortablely. "I lost my temper. He just made me so angry. He called me a liar."

Delma shook her head and gathered up her bedroll. She spread it out next to Darc and laid down. "No reason to kick him, you're lucky Volk stopped him. He's suspicious of your motives and I don't blame him."

Alisha scowled. "I wasn't lying!" She folded her arms.

Volk reached out and cuffed her by the ear. "Enough cub, let it go. We're all tired. Time to sleep and tomorrow things will look better."

Muttering, Alisha moved away. Eventually everyone except Kharg and Volk who had first watch.

Morning came far to early for Darc's taste. He laid there for a while, unwilling to get up yet. A faint snicker and something warm snuggled up against him caught his attention. He glanced over to see Delma cuddled up next to him. The snickers got louder and he looked towards them. It was Maru laughing while Bebedora looked puzzled.

"Wow, getting cozy, huh? She looks very comfy " Maru sniggered.

Darc growled at the little nuisance and felt around on the ground. Finding a small rock, he tnrow it at Maru. His aim was perfect. The rock bounced off Maru's forehead.

"Owwww!" Maru yelped. "That hurt!"

Darc hissed. "Shut up, you loud mouthed brat."

Delma shifted then snuggled closer, resting her cheek on his chest. She sighed and draped her arm around his waist.

Darc could feel his face heat. He glared at Maru, silently warning him to keep his mouth shut.

Camelia giggled and Darc turned his glare on her. "Shut up," he warned.

Delma stirred then and opened her eyes. It took a minute for her to register where she was, but when she did she reacted fast. She scrambled away from Darc like she'd been burned, blushing furiously. Camelia smirked. "Have a nice rest, dear? You certainly looked cozy."

"SHUT UP!" Darc and Delma yelled in unison then looked at each other an instant before looking away.

Darc stood. "Gonna go have a look around, make sure all's clear." He quickly retreated into the trees.

Paulette took mercy on Delma. "Come on, I think I saw some fruit trees. Let's go see if any is ripe."

Delma gratefully followed. "Damn, that was so embarassing. I can't believe I did that."

"You note Darc didn't exactly yank away in a hurry, so he wasn't to bothered by it."

Delma smiled slowly. "You're right."

"Don't mind the others teasing. It doesn't matter what anyone says. Kharg and I admitted our feelings a while back and it cleared the air. Perhaps it would do the same for you two."

Delma looked miserable. "I've done to many mean things. "I degraded Darc when he was in Greedo's clutches, I mocked him and then I stabbed him in the back. He'll never trust me completely. It's all my fault."

Paulette looked at her. "Maybe he has forgiven you."

Delma looked thoughtful, but she didn't answer.

Meanwhile back in camp Tatjana and Ganz were packing to head for the town while Alisha gave them detailed directions to get there. "Well, I guess we're ready," Ganz said.

"Be careful you two. If you're not back after a reasonable amount of time we'll come after you," Kharg warned.

"Fair enough." Ganz and Tatjana headed off and soon they were out of sight.

Kharg watched them go with concerned eyes then sighed. "Don't like the idea of letting them go off like this. It's dangerous for us to be seperated."

Lilia patted his shoulder. "They'll be fine. I'm sure Ganz knows how to blend in without giving himself away."

"I hope so," Kharg muttered.

Muttering vexedly to himself, Darc wove his way through the trees. He was angry at the teasing, but most of all at himself. He was getting soft and he couldn't be...he was the leader of the Deimos! He had no feelings for Delma, she was a useful pawn, nothing more! Problem was that he couldn't seem to convince himself of that....

**A/N: After a lot of writer's block I am back with a rather short chapter, better then nothing I guess. Hopefully it will get better. I WILL finish the tale even if I'm slow. I promise! R/R please!**


End file.
